JOSHUA DIXON TRYING TO SURVIVE
by Time of change
Summary: Joshua Dixon is seventeen year old teenage boy struggling, to survive in the zombie apocalypse with his dad and his uncle Merle but what journey does he have install. Can he have a normal life not likely when your farther is Daryl Dixon can he save his dad and his new family from the Zombies. Some swearing violence Rated T. Please read and review. Daryl Beth part 2 season 4
1. S1 Days gone bye

Joshua Dixon was with Rick Grimes they just left Morgan and Duane The police car they used chucked to a halt.

"Dam piece of Crap " Said Joshua. He welded his crossbow he saw Rick grabbing his gun.

"Rick!, do you see that" Said Joshua. He saw the gas sign that said "out of gas" Said the sign.

"You don't talk much but i can tell people;lived hear something must off went down" Said Joshua. He followed Rick. Joshua wielded his crossbow he loaded a bolt ready to fire just like his dad tough him.

"Hay, Little girl it okay i am policeman come with me" Said Rick. Joshua Felt something was not right with this girl she turned to face him with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Shit! " Said Joshua Dixon . He was struggling with his bow. The little walker girl was walking towards them Rick fired his gun and killed the little girl.

*flashback*

"Joshuah! " Said Morgan. Joshua fired his crossbow.

"dam Morgan, i told you need to be quiet" Said Joshuah. He saw a track on the pavement.

"Um, interesting someone alive" Said Joshuah.

"Nar no way it a walker" He said he was certain of it. Joshuah was looking at a tracks it was leading too a house to see a man sitting there.

A walker was walking towards him. Joshua killed it with his bolt. Morgan whacked the man sitting on the grass.

"Dam Dwayne your cold" Said Joshuah. He placed the bolt back inside the crossbow; Morgan pointed his gun at him.

"Hay mister what type of wound is that? " Said Morgan. Joshua pointed his crossbow.

"You answer his question! " Said Joshua. He pointed bow at him.

"Where you bit? " Morgan asked him. Joshua still kept hid crossbow at the man.

*at the house*

Joshuah placed his crossbow in the room he was using he was getting read for bed. Joshua had a knock at the door it was

"Dinner ready" Said nodded at him placed his vest on to join the others. He sat down the man they found was eating his dinner.

"Daddy blessing" Said held the man held Joshuah;had a long dirty drown hair green eyes the same as his mothers.

"Dear,lord we ask you to watch over us during theses crazy days;ahem" Said Morgan.

"So mister, do you know what is going on out there; you looked confused? " Said Joshuah. He did not notice the walkers rooming about.

"I woke up inside a hospital today i saw a lot of death" Said the man.

"You killed a man today" Said Rick. He was deeply shocked by the young mans, actions.

"That hell was no man! " Said Duane He said to him.

"Duane" Said Morgan. He was thinking about that Joshua was a bad influence on him.

"Not the ones the did put down,the walkers" Said Morgan. The man looked at him.

"O by the way, whats your name?" Said Joshuah. He was wondering what is name was.

"My name, Rick Grimes" He said. Joshua placed his dish on the table he said he was going to bed and he removed his shirt before claiming into bed.

*morning*

Rick asked Joshua for his help to relocate his family after they went to the police station "are you sure about this? " He asked him. He was wondering if it was a risk considering, he was a redneck.

"Sure let's do this shit! " Said Joshua. He placed a bolt in his crossbow they drove on the highway way the car broke down. Joshua and Rick walked down the highway it was long nice day he flew his bow in the shoulder.

"Look at that a farm house" Said Joshuah. Rick knocked at the door

"Hello, hello" Said Rick. He saw Joshuah looking through the window he was physically shaking. Rick peeped in to see two dead bodies on the and message write on the wall

"God forgive us" Said the sigh. Joshua found a house best mode of transport. Joshua patted it down.

"Hay, there not going to eat you much my name Joshua Dixon that's Rick Grimes we are heading into Atlanta" Said Joshua.

"Easy boy" Said Joshua. He lifted Rick on the horse. They road the horse to Atlanta it was a long ride. He saw a tank, and a burnt bus Joshua.

"Look up there" Said Rick. He noticed something in the sky, it was a helicopter up above. The horse was spooked to see a huge heard of walkers. The horse fell to the ground as walkers began to ate it.

"Son of bitch! " Said Joshua. He fell to, the ground he fired a bolt into the walkers brain Joshua was dragged under the tank by Rick.

"Thanks man" Said Joshua. Joshua opened the door of the tank.

"I am so sorry,Carl and Lori" He claimed into the tank. Joshua filed his bolt at the solider that was dead.

"Hay you two" Said the radio. It was a voice from the radio he remembered Morgan being told by Rick turn on his radio everyday.

"Hello who's this?" Said Joshua. Wondering who was his Savior.

in the next chapter Joshua Dixon meets his uncle.


	2. S1 Guts

Joshua was trapped in the tank along with Rick. He was holding on two the radio.

"Listen you can get out tricky" Said the voice. Joshua was thinking of his options along with Rick.

"Sure listen, i need to you make break for it" Said the voice. Rick stanched the radio.

"This is the risky is there another way out? " Asked Rick. He was looking at the young redneck.

"Well, there a alleyway there you can make a break it for it besides you got the bad ass crossbow teen with you" Said the voice. Joshua was wondering what was his name.

"Whats your name?" He asked him. Joshua was thinking that to; he held his crossbow ready.

"Glenn" Said the voice. He got his crossbow prepared and ready.

"Lets go cowboy" Said Joshua. He fired his crossbow and Rick fired his revolver Joshua hit the walker his crossbow "hay you two over here!" Said Glenn. Joshua ran towards the door closing it along with Rick.

"Hay,what are an earth did you two?! " Said the blond girl pointing her gun at him.

"Come on bitch don't be stupid i can pull the trigger and you be in a second" Said Joshuah.

"Because of that little stunt, we all dead! " Said the girl. Joshua was reaming calm the best he could.

"Listen here we can get out of here blond, i am not planning on dying in here today my sheriff friend got me out; so you can trust him" Said Joshua.

"Do you talk to girls, like that? " Asked Rick. He was wondering where got his anger from.

"Hell, no just girls who point guns at me" Said Joshua. looking at the girl she was shaking at her poor thing.

There was loud bang T-dog spoke along with a woman. They rushed to see him using a sniper killing the walkers.

"Is that Dixon?" Said the women. Merle he thought; Joshua was wondering what mad ass Uncle was up to.

"Merle! " Said Joshua. He turned to face his nephew. He was stunned to see him there. he was hoping to see his only nephew was alive

"Holly shit" Said Merle. He pointed his Crossbow at him. He was angry with

"Well you dad will be glad; your alive" Said Merle. He was mad at his Uncle he had been looking for his dad for two months because of that monster.

"Merle, just stop what you are doing" Said was not impressed by him

"What did you say nigger" Said Merle. Joshua was angry at his uncle;Merle punched punched Merle; while Merle elbowed him in the gut. Rick chained him up to the railing.

Rick pointed his gun at Merle while Joshua was pointing his Crossbow at him.

"Listen here there is no dark meat nor white meat okay i am just i man trying to find his wife and son" Said Rick.

"Okay office friendly" Said Joshua. He was holding his bow.

*before leaving Merle*

"So little Josh" Said Merle. Joshua was getting mad at him he left to die he probably told his dad he was dead.

"No listen here Uncle you are a disappointing son of a bitch you left there in that hell hole; i survived you told my dad i died possibly!" Said Joshua.

"Come on Joshua, i regretted this i have i love you like a son too so if you let me go i promise i will make it up to you a swear on my life! " Said Merle.

"So you, left your only nephew to die, how very charming" Said Andrea. She was disgusted by Merle actions.

"Look at that it Glenn and Rick" Said Jacqui. The van drove to entrance of the store Joshua knows that Merle was his only Uncle but he did destroy his family son of bitch.

"Joshua i hope you can forgive me someday " Said Merle. He ran to great his friends he used his crossbow to kill a few walkers Joshua kept thinking about Morgan and Dwayne if they where okay.

"This way look the van Andrea!" He yelled. Joshua pushed Jacqui in the van he saw T-dog and Morales

"Where my son of bitch of a uncle!" Said Joshua he pointed his Crossbow at T-dog.

"I drooped, the key down the drain it was a accident okay! " Said T-dog he lowered his Crossbow he started to cry he hit the side of the van.

"Hay Joshua are you okay? " Asked Rick. Wondering if he was alright.

"I dropped the dam key" Said T-dog. Joshua was getting mad at T he saw Rick he was wondering something.

"Um guys were Glenn? " Asked Joshua he was wondering where he was he prepped his crossbow hoping for a nice reunion with his dad. They drove till Joshua saw a camp he never thought he see people but this was only the begging.

hoping you're enjoying the story so far.


	3. S1 tell it to the frogs

this is the chapter where Joshua meets up with his dad how will react to seeing him alive and what's does this mean for their family.

Joshua was driven to the camp he opened the van door to see survivors. Joshua eyes widened.

his crossbow he smiled at their survivors.

"So who this?" Asked the man who sitting on the RV. Joshua held his crossbow.

"Joshua Dixon sun shine" Said Joshua. The group looked stunned but he was.

"No way i know your dad" Said the guy with the hat. Cool he thought; my dad alive.

"So how did you escape the mall?" Asked the guy. Joshua stood next Glenn. He saw how smug he looked by standing next to the cool sports car.

"Nice car" Said Joshua. admiring the new wheels.

"Hay helicopter boy" Said Morlers. Rick came into view he smiled at the group.

"Dad!" Said the young boy. Andrea and Amy had their reunion. Joshua was wondering where his farther was he saw is his Uncle Merle; Motorcycle.

*Evening by the camp fire and morning in camp*

"I was left cold dizzy and confused, like a part of my life was ripped out; till i meet Joshua Dixon he saved my life" Said Rick. Joshua Dixon smiled he was standing over the group with his crossbow.

"Shane told me that you died" Said Carl. Joshua could see the man Shane. Looking incredible guilty for some reason.

"So Joshua can through a log on the fire" Asked Carol. Joshua was about to till her husband Ed.

"Carol can do it" Said Ed. Joshua kept his crossbow lowered his aim nobody would care if he killed him he was a ass; still it was a tempting shoot.

"Carol,Sophia are you two okay" They nodded.

"I am going to bed seeing you in the morning" Said Joshua. Joshua left the group; he climbed into his farther tent and hit the hay for the morning the sun to great him.

*morning in the camp*

Joshua woke up to see the group already up Rick was not up yet so he made himself comfortable. Joshua seen Dale on top of the RV he was keeping a eye on things.

"Any sigh of my dad? " He asked him. He gave him a look he was getting very worried about him.

"No he will be back" Said Jacquie Joshua seen she was telling the truth. Joshua was walking down towards the forest open.

"Deer that's fantastic opportunity" Said Joshua seen a walker by the deer.

"Dam that's dear was my kill!" Said Daryl. Joshua lowered his crossbow he saw his son there he was in complete shock Rick was there along with Amy and Andrea.

"Joshua!" Said Daryl. Daryl was happy was so happy and shocked to see his only teenage son alive.

"Josh" Said Daryl. He held his son tightly; he was happy and glad his son was alive he was grieving for him but now we got a second chance.

"Thank god your alive, we got a second chance to be a family with Merle" Said Daryl.

"Yes about that" He followed his dad into camp. He flung his rabbits that he killed.

"Merle come on we got rabbits to gut" Said Daryl. Daryl was looking for his brother and Joshua his Uncle.

"Well are you going to him?" Said Shane. Joshua was nervous very nervous indeed.

"Uncle was left behind, in Atlanta but we are going get to him back" Said Joshua. He was studding his dad movement.

"Your son of a bitch!" Said Daryl. He pointed his crossbow at T-dog.

"Dad stop listen to me okay, he blocked the door so the walkers can't get to them so trust me" Said Joshua. He looked at his son defending him which was a surprise.

"Fine we leave a few seconds get your things" Said Daryl to his son. Rick stepped in .

"Wait, i am coming along two okay give me a second" Said Rick. Joshua got his crossbow ready preparing for a second trip into Atlanta.

"Hay got Glenn shall we go" Said Rick. Joshua got his weapon.

*inside Atlanta*

Joshua Dixon took out a walker along with his dad. "Who shall we get first gun bag or Merle?" Said Glenn.

"Why are we even discussing this? " Said Joshua he fired the bolt at the walker he pulled out the bolt of the skull. He was wondering if his uncle Merle would forgive him.

"Uncle Merle! " Said Joshua. Opened the door to find not his uncle but a hand. He was mad upset by the sight. Daryl joined him along with Glenn and Rick.

"No! " Said Daryl. Joshua felt the anger building up towards Rick and Glenn. He pointed his crossbow at Glenn. He was wondering if his life was going to end there.

so i am going to leave it there. Is Joshua going to kill Glenn some cliffhanger


	4. S1-Vatos

The group was still gossiping about Joshua Dixon. Because Daryl never told the group about him.

"What do you think of Joshua Dixon?" Asked Amy. She was fishing with her sister.

"O he alright, hothead angry but he a bad-ass" Said Andrea. Amy wonted more details about him he looked a bit like Daryl Dixon; but to be honest he was kinda of different.

"Lori" Said Shane. He too was worried about having one more Dixon in the group.

"What did a say about staying away from me Shane! " Said Lori. Not made her self heard earlier.

"It not about that it about Joshua, is it kinda off odd that Daryl not mentioned that he had a son" Said Shane. He was worrying about how having a Dixon in the group.

"Look Shane just leave me alone" Said Lori. She left Shane the girls left with a bundle of fish.

"Wow can i learn how to fish? " Asked his mother. She smiled at him. Nice to see that her son wonted to help out in camp.

"You don't hear me complaining Said Lori. Happily that her son wont's to learn how to fish.

"No sigh of the small group from Atlanta; getting kinda worried" Said Dale. He saw Jim digging a small holes he been digging for a hour now. He pointed at Shane where he saw Jim digging away.

"Jim, are you okay? " Asked Dale. As the group congregated where Jim was digging his hole. He was ignoring him despite him pleading with him it was making the group very uncomfortable to be around.

"Jim you been digging for almost a hour now it nearly a hundred degrees out hear" Said Dale. he saw him that he was digging non stop he was worried about in fact he; cared about everyone in the group.

"I am not hurting anybody" Said Jim. He was still digging. But the group where afraid of him. he hated that everyone was nosing into his privacy.

"Look Jim your scaring the Children" Said Lori. He held Carl close to her because she was afraid of him. He was holding his shovel like a weapon.

"Look i am not hurting any one so just get back to your chores okay" Said Jim. Shane took a step toward him.

"What are you going to do Shane, your going to hit me like you did with Ed; your all saw what he did to Ed face or whats left him" Said Jim. He was getting very angry with him now.

Shane grab him while he took a swing at him. He talked him to the ground he his face was planted in the dirt

"Come on, that's it" Said Shane. Jim was about say something he looked very upset about something close to heart. That moment that his whole life came crashing down.

"You don't understand i lost my whole family" Said Jim. The group looked stunned very stunned indeed. They all felt very sorry for Jim but they did care about him despite him scaring the children.

"They just eat them my whole family" Said Jim. He was so terrified by the whole thin. It was always in his mind that day when he lost his whole family it so horrible for him.

*night time terror*

Joshua was filing his crossbow he still did not find his uncle Merle in Atlanta. His dad was still pissed; who could blame him, Glenn was kidnapped by some Latino men in the city they had the gun bag.

"So, worth the risk?" Asked Joshua to Rick. His dad was so far behind him he had been quite since coming out of Atlanta.

"Guns, will make us a lot safer besides we needed the radio for Morgan and Dwayne" Said Rick. Joshua nodded remembering them as his family besides his dad.

"Help us! " Said Jaquie . Joshua ran with his Crossbow in action he took down a walker straight in the brain Rick fired along Daryl and Glenn morles used his baseball to protect his family.

"Joshua! " Said Carl he fired at the walker near him Lori was glad he saved his sons Then he got his hunting knife and stabbed the walker in skull as his blood came of him; there was a lot of carnage and death.

"Joshua!, are you bit? " his dad asked him. Daryl was worried that he was bit by the walker he simply nodded at his farther.

"Amy o Amy! " Said Andrea. He saw her holding her sister dead body crying everybody was in pure shock even Joshua Dixon shed a tear.

"Dam Josh, you are Dixon you don't cry" He said in his mind. He moved his crossbow somewhere safe out of arms way.

"O my god now a know why I had to make thous graves" Said Jim.

So there a couple of chapters left till Joshua winds up in the Greene family farm but first the to the CDC and Jim's death.


	5. S1 wildfire

Joshua spent the morning helping burying the dead and burning the dead ones. Daryl was dragging one body.

"hay!" Joshua ran towards his farther. He pointed hai crossbow at him. Daryl turned to face him.

"that's was part of this group dad we bury him and burn the walkers!" Said Joshua Dixon. He was mad at his dad.

"listen to your son, he right we bury them!" Said Glenn. Daryl was becoming very angry with his son.

"what ever you lot had this coming you left my brother on the rooftop!" Said had enough of his dad playing up.

"hay dad just stop okay Merle had it coming!,he was putting people in danger my people in danger we had to stop dad!; you left me behind to die!" Said Joshua. He was getting angry with dad.

"he told me you died he did!" He said to his son the group was just watching them. Jim was wondering along. Joshua seen something under shirt.

"Jim been bit!"Said Jacquie. The group looked at him he.

"I am fine really i am okay" Said Jim. Jim looked at Amy she was still reanimated yet. Joshua went to her to pay his respect to her.

"hay,came to say my goodbyes did not no her that well she seemed okay to me; you know guilt it was very hard not to get rid of but i done some stupid things in my time" Said Joshua Dixon.

"yes but she my,sister Joshua how would you feel if your dad" Said Andrea. She felt like a right bitch.

"bitch!,i came to pay my respect and this how you!" Said Joshua. he stormed off feeling very pissed.

Joshua seen Rick approaching him. he was not impressed by his display of coldness to Andrea. He crossed his arms at him.

"what do you wont Sheriff !" Said Joshua. Joshua was felling angry by the second he was upset by the whole thing.

"you need to say sorry to Andrea she killed her sister just now, you are kid Morlee's are going Birmingham your coming with us to the CDC" Said Rick. He was upset about the whole incident with Andrea.

"So,what sheriff she insulted my dad she left my uncle Merle to hack his hand off;why should i like my dad said you had it coming!" He was being a prick to Rick Grimes but he had anger issues.

"Is this about your dad,abounding you?" he asked him. Joshua looked at Rick Grimes he was right about the abounding part but he did love his dad.

"yer it is about that he promised me nothing bad will happen to me during the apocalypse but he betrayed me" Said Joshua.

"We are setting of you are going with T-dog, and Jackie and the others no problems okay" Said Rick Grimes.

The group set of with the Morlee's drove off to Birmingham while the others drove off to the CDC; Joshua sat in pure silence the whole way there. Jim was coughing Joshua took over from Jacquie he placed a rag over his head to cool him down; but like Morgan pointed out once you are bit no turning back now.

"Joshua, i need you to stop the RV i cant go on like this; please ask Dale to stop" Joshua felt sad and angry but he requested to stop and should be respected.

"Here you go Jim" Said Rick. He left looked up see Joshua crying a bit he felt that the walkers are killing his new family left right and center.

"Goodbye Jim hope you find your family" Said Lori. Lori patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you going to need this" He handed him his gun. Jim shock his head.

"Nar your going to need it more than i" Said Jim. The group entered there vehicles and drove off to the CDC

The group arrived at the CDC; Morgan said that they were working on a cure to end this.

The seen was disgusting for Joshua he saw dead people on the ground. He saw people that have opted out.

"Dad, i don't like this something is not right here" Joshua can fell something was not right. Rick walked to the entrance to the CDC Joshua seen that the place was completely abandoned but Rick was going by a gut feeling,

"Hay!, open up a know you can hear me in there! " Said Rick. He was bashing on the door.

T-dog noticed a walker approaching them "walkers! " he screamed as the walkers came closer.

"Rick lets just go there no, one in let's go! " Said Shane. He was annoyed by his partner lack of leadership.

"Look i know you up there please i got a wife and son please help us! " Said Rick. Joshua took down a walker with his crossbow.

"Your killing us please help us! " Said Rick. He pulled back by Joshua

"Look i no a place we can go to it fort benning it a long shot but i am willing to try!" At that point the door to the CDC flung open to see a bright light beholding the group. And all that Joshua was thinking is this a fresh start.


	6. S1 TS-19

The group entered at the CDC. A man in a white coat was waiting for them as they entered Joshua had his crossbow at the ready he was not sure about what he was still doing here.

"What do you people won't?" Asked the man. He was truly a government officers.

"a chance" Said Rick. He was hopping that doctor was going to help his group to live

"You know that i am, braking ever rule by letting you guys in here" Said the man in the white coat.

"What is your name? " Said Rick. To the man in the coat Joshua. Was keeping his crossbow at his side like he always does.

"My name is doctor Jenner" He said. Rick looked at Joshua like he was his wing man or something which confused his farther more than ever he did he was becoming a different boy.

"Grab what you need, because once thous doors close that's it" Said Jenner. Joshua looked at his dad.

The group grabbed their belongings; Joshua and the group of survivors walked further into the CDC.

"Now because you lot are in here you needed to be subjected to a blood test that all i ask" Said Jenner.

"Of course, that is okay" Said Rick. The group took blood tests. Joshua took some time.

"Well that's it is everything, okay with the girl?" Said Jenner. Was wondering about her condition.

"Yes, she has not eaten anything in three days" Said Jackie. She took Andrea back to the group.

"well that bad but we got food and a wreck room for the kids to relax in and we got hot showers" Said Jenner.

"Did he say hot showers?" Said Glenn. Joshua Dixon gave a smile it was a big grin.

"Hell yer a can get some of that Glenn my man" He found a room and placed his crossbow and placed it on the ground and hoped into the shower the hot water felt good on his skin it was a good shower he got dressed.

"Hay Joshua, there Alcohol everyone in the main hall" Said Glenn. He nodded at his friend.

"Hay Glenn!, you got balls for a Korean" Said Joshua Dixon. He left the room he was not going to drink but he was hungry as ever.

Joshua went to see Doctor Jenner he was

"hay what's is going on in here?" Asked Rick. He was stumbling in drunk as an as. Thought Joshua Dixon. His long brown hair was in his eyes he moved it out of the way.

"thank you you don't know what it is like out there...it very different to being out there the walkers change you it does " Said Rick. Joshua agreed with him by nodding by his farther and his uncle changed dramatically;but he was not sure about the rest of the world by how many people have died or suffered like they have.

"the rest have fallen i had no contact with the president nor the PM of England,France,Belgium,Scotland,Mexico, Canada, all fallen with in a month" Said Jenner.

"bullshit!, there got to be someone left in the world that Probably knows what's going on in this fucking,apocalypse besides this stupid Atlanta was suppose to be safe!" said Joshua.

"no, that was a pipe dream now Joshua Dixon-this place is safe enough" Said Rick. Joshua had enough at that point and went to sleep in his room Glenn was passed out near his bedroom for the night.

"Glenn" Said Joshua Dixon. He kicked him to wake up. He moaned like walker.

"what's going...where i am i..." He looked at he was dead as a corpse Joshua,helped Glenn to his feet and helped him to his room. He placed the covers over Glenn.

"hay,Joshua your my best-friend Okay" Said Glenn. He was drunk out of his mind.

"yer,sure Glenn i am your best-Friend" Said Joshua.

Joshua had a another shower that next morning, he got dressed and placed his crossbow over his shoulder he joined his dad Daryl at the breakfast table. Joshua Dixon joined his farther for breakfast.

"hay,i done some thinking about our farther-son relationship i think that, you will be amazing someday Joshua Dixon" Said Daryl. He smiled at his dad.

"are you still pissed?" He asked his farther. He laughed at his son. Andrea barged pasted them she looked like she had a rough night.

"Morning" Said Joshua. The group had rough heads on them. Rick too had a bad head Carl noticed it while Shane came into the room. With a scratch on him.

"hay,where did you get that scar man?" Asked Joshua. He looked at him with mind your own business Look.

"yer where did you get that scar?" Asked Rick Shane. He looked at his best-friend

"nothing much, must of scratched it in the night nothing important" Said Shane.

"I am never drinking again, ever" Said Glenn. He patted Glenn on the shoulder. Doctor Jenner came into the room everyone said good morning to him.

Everyone went into the computer room "computer play TS-19" Said Jenner. Joshua saw a screen with blue-veins on there like a network.

"what is that?" Asked Sophia. She was looking at the screen as it came on to see a person on the screen.

"that is you the network of you everything that ever was or will is on in their blood,mind your hopes dreams" Said Jenner. Joshua never understood science in school but he never understood school anyway.

"what happens when you get bit?" Asked Andrea. Joshua was thinking the same as Andrea.

"computer play the first event" Said Jenner. The computer fast forwarded to the first event of infection. There was black stuff inside the test subject.

"this what happens the infection spreads and it shuts down your organs, and then your heart" Said Jenner.

After Jenner explained the new infection to them the group noticed that the building was ready to blow because of the explosives hidden underneath the building.

"Joshua!" Screamed his dad. Daryl came out of the room.

"There are explosives down there this building ready to blow go talk to doctor Jenner now!" Said Daryl. Joshua Dixon ran out to the room.

"Jenner whats the countdown for tell me now!" He pointed his crossbow at him in angry.

"look this is a government building. it meant to protect the public the public from really nasty stuff like small pox's ETC, once this place gets low on power we shit this place down" Said Jenner.

"computer, what happens when the countdown reaches zero" Said Rick.

"Once the countdown reaches zero there will be a large implosion destroying all of the building" Said the computer.

Rick was asking and pleading with Jenner was thinking that this was the right way for the people here, to opted out.

"No, i don't won't this for my little girl please let us go" Said Carol. Joshua hated seeing women cry it was one of his weakness just like his dad. Shane was bashing on the door of the door. But it was built to stand rocket lunches.

"Look Doctor Jenner please don't do this, there a kids just kids maybe we can prove you wrong out their but i wont more for them and for us" Said Joshua.

"Best listen to my, boy doc" Said Daryl standing up for his son.

"Come on Rick, did you say, last night that is would be easier than opting out" Said Jenner.

"No this bullshit because i wont to live so, does Carol and Sophia; Rick Lori!, Carl and the rest Doc please let us go" Said Joshua. Doctor Jenner resealed Joshua and his friends.

"Thank you" Said Rick. Bellied he got a third chance of living.

"There comes a day you won't be" Said Jenner. He whispered something to Rick.

Joshua was already out of the room he had a small Axe with him he was bashing at the door.

"It not working what the fuck!" Said Joshua. He was kicking at the door.

"The glass!" Said Rick he jumped to glass Joshua swung the glass at the window still nothing it was unbreakable.

"Rick, when i was washing your clothes on the first day at the camp i pulled this out of your pocket" Said Carol. It was an a explosive devise he placed it on the lead of the window and it exploded destroying the window; Joshua and his group claimed out of the window.

The group was a few short. They found Dale and Andrea climbing out of the window.

"Joshua!, get down" Said Daryl he pushed his son down on the floor. As the building exploded. Daryl got his son of the floor and ask him to hop on the motorcycle. The group drove away looking for a fresh start fort benning.

*season 2 episode 1*

Joshua looks for Sophia, but finds something else a young women that joins the Atlanta group.


	7. S2 episode 1 what lies head

**_Walking dead season 2 episode 1- what lies head._**

Joshua Dixon was with his the motorcycle they had not found any answers at the CDC.

"I will take you hunting sometime" Said Daryl. Joshua Dixon nodded at his dad the motorcycle was roaring into life.

"Look at this, it a grave-yard" Said Daryl.

He saw the massive pile up on the highway.

"This was all they needed"thought Joshua.

He hopped of the motorcycle he was happy that his relationship with his dad was rebuilding itself.

"Joshua, can you keep an eye on Sophia for me?"

Said Carol. He nodded out of respect.

"Sure i can"

Said Joshua. He got incredible close to Carol; after the Atlanta incident but he did not see her as a mom.

"Joshua, can i have.. A go at the Crossbow sometime? "Said Carl.

Rick just nodded at him. He was slowly becoming a man at least.

"Hay, Shane do you think that fort benning is a pipeline"Said Rick. Shane just shrugged it off.

"What ever mam i am going to take a look around" Said looked till Shane found a water truck.

"Hay, Glenn remember when we had a water shortage!" Said Shane. As the water rushed out to cool him down.

"Hay Dale anything up their? "

Said Rick. The group saw Joshua climbed up onto the RV.

"Too quiet i don't like this"

Said Joshua. Dale was looking through his sniper scope.

"Nothing still? " Said Joshua. Dale saw one walker. Joshua got his Axe ready. He jumped down; till Dale stopped him.

"Get under the cars! " Said Rick. Joshua rolled under the car. He heard the walkers growling his heart beat was rising. The group saw the walkers disappear till Sophia was grabbed by a walker.

*hunting and a new girl*

Joshua was hunting and looking for Sophia. The group split up he was only sixteen still but he was a excellent hunter. He hunted a few squirrels, rabbits he was happy with his hunt. "Who's, there? " He raised his Crossbow there was a young women similar to his age with long dirty brunette hair with amazing blue eyes.

"What's your name? "

Asked Joshua Dixon. He saw that the girl had a bow and arrow black leather jacket tank top and black hunting boots.

"Well this is a turn off events what your name? " Said the Girl getting cocky with him. "Joshua" he was amazed that he responded first. He studded her movements; she was not scared to play with him.

"Sarah"

She respond holding out a hand. He shook it, he asked her this question.

"Fancy hunting?" Said Joshua. She nodded this was very different he got himself some tail or friend at least.

"What are you doing out here on your own? " Asked Joshua he was hunting a deer but he found human tracks. "Just chilling till you came along" Said Sarah. She was lying of course, he was being chatty with her.

"So, redneck got a group? " Asked Sarah. He nodded to her question they were tracking a deer. "Look human tracks" Said Joshua. They walked for a bit longer till Sarah requested they stopped. "Sure i need to have a wee"Said Joshua. He found a bush to do his business in.

"Hay, Josh! " Said Sarah. He zipped up his trousers, Sarah saw him walking out of the bush. "Look a church do you think the buck came through hear? " Said Sarah.

He looked at her new companion.

"Sure i think so look, the doors have been already open; Rick must have came Through hear" Said Joshua. He saw the dead walkers son of bitch thought Joshua. "How far are we now? " Said Sarah.

He followed Joshua closely to him not leaving his side since they meet.

"Not to far girl, stay close" Said Joshua Dixon.

He pulled his bow and aimed at the buck he saw the buck than their was a loud boom. He saw i buck on the ground then he saw Carl lying on the ground shot as Shane and Rick came into Joshua and Sarah view.

Walking dead episode 2. The group arrive at the Hershel farm in the aid of Carl and Joshua makes three new and important friends.

1) how do you wont Sarah and Joshua relationship to be Like romantic or friendship

2) how will Andrea and Joshua fix up their friendship after season 1.

3) how do you wont Beth and Joshua friendship to be like?.

4) for the season 2 besides the dying fire should Joshua stay with his Dad or be separated with Andrea and Michonne.

i wont at lest 10 reviews by the end of the week. And i wont the options Up as well plus if you wont me to promote any story's feel free please i don't bite much i have got the next on the works

in the next chapter Joshua meets Beth and jimmy and Maggie while Joshua makes friends with Sarah


	8. S2 episode 2 bloodletting

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter now we will meet Sarah, Joshua Dixon new partner in crime.

Rick screamed his son name. "Carl!" Said Rick he peered down at his son looking for the shooter. Then a fat guy came out with his sniper; he looked at the boy who was shot by him.

"Look man it was a accident" Said the guy. Joshua pointed his crossbow at him, he was not going to lose a another friend especially Carl Grimes. His anger built up; he saw red with this man.

"Accident my ass, this a boy you shot! at if he dies it his blood on your hands" Said Shane.

"Look i live on a farm there's this old guy that lives their, he a doctor of sort he can fix your boy" Said the fat guy still holding his gun.

"You best bet that he can son shine" Said Joshua. He ran with the others, Carl was still bleeding in Ricks arms; Joshua ran with them as fast he could he saw a old man there waiting for him.

"Are you Hershel? " Said Rick. The old man nodded at him Joshua decided to hold back he was tiered of loosing people he decided to make a camp on the yard.

"So, mind if a bunk with you on this ground looks cozy" Said Sarah. He patted the ground.

"So might i ask what where you doing out there in the Forest? " Asked Joshua. He wondering what his new friend was doing out there.

"Survival, i lost my family and friends i was thinking of starting again" Said Sarah.

"Not standing on your own no more" Said Joshua. He was thinking that she can be his wing girl instead of wing man.

"Hay, listen Shane is getting the stuff for Carl; at the College Okay" Said Rick. He was giving him information on his condition.

"Sure what about Lori, she does not even know!" Said Joshua. Worrying about that Lori nor the group does not know about Carl.

"I will go get her okay" Said Maggie. After that drama Joshua turned his attention to his new friend Sarah she was playing with her brunette hair he saw Maggie got on her horse and rode to find Lori.

"How long where you out there on the road, it must have been hard for you?" Asked Joshua.

"There was this group, there was in the rules i did not like; they where okay but when i left they tried to hunt me down but i escaped" Said Sarah.

"How did you escape?" Asked Joshua. Wondering how did she do it.

"The walkers, provided me excellent cover" Said Sarah. She gave him a cheeky wink.

"Um...the walkers are your saviors, how very interesting girl" Said Joshua. He was holding his crossbow. Like a toy he saw a gun sticking-out of her backside trousers.

"Nice, package your holding their" Said Joshua. Noticing the gun he never fired one before the house activity was very quiet because Maggie not returned home yet.

"This baby has saved my life then you crossbow-but i guess, that you are a gun virgin?" Said Sarah.

"Yes, sort of after Carl i will stay away from guns" Said Joshua. He saw blond teenage girl come out of the house.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your conversation by have i little update-Carl had a few fragments; removed Shane and Otis are going to the college" Said The girl.

"Well cheerers,Blondie thanks for the update" Said Joshua. The talk was helpful he looked at the blond girl she left them.

"She very, shy needs to man-up maybe I can show her a few things" Said Sarah.

"I bet you could show, her a few things bet you could teach me a few things? " said Joshua. Enjoying her company which was very surprising indeed. Shane And Otis and Rick left them they where heading towards the van. He loaded their stuff Rick offered him his gun he looked very week.

Otis refused his offer on the gun and the duo left them Rick patted Joshua and Sarah before heading off inside.

"Poor things, so where were where we? " Said Sarah. He looked at Joshua he looked at the sky he saw the evening sky settings in the distance.

"Hungry? " Said Sarah. He looked at the sandwich he took it and eat it happily he smiled at his new friend.

"Happy, this sandwich i claimed it" Said Sarah.

"Whats that rule? " Said Joshua.

"It was part of my old group i did not like it one bit" Said Sarah. That's why she left them.

"Smart move to leave they sound like bad news? " Said Joshua. They where happily talking till Maggie and Glenn and Lori came into his view but little did he know that it was going to be a long night indeed.

1) what do you think Beth impressions of Joshua could be?

2) what conversation do you wont, Glenn Maggie and Joshua to have?

3) what do you won't to Happen to Joshua during season 2?

I wont five reviews please they will make me happy.


	9. S2 episode 3 save the last one

**_walking dead season 2 episode 3 Save the last one_**

Joshua Dixon saw Lori walked into the house it was a quiet evening so far as night sky replaced the evening sunset.

Glenn was sitting on the porch waiting news on Carls condition; Rick had a couple of blood transfusion already Beth offered Joshua a sandwich which he took and ate very happily.

"So this is your farm? " Said Joshua. Sarah had gone inside to comfort Rick and Lori.

"No it my daddy farm i live and work here along with my big sister Maggie" She explained to him.

"Nice, sorry for invading your home blond hope things don't get to weird for you?" Said Joshua.

"No...i must get back inside my daddy needs me" Said Beth. She looked incredible shy for some reason.

Joshua was left on his own for a while till Glenn came out with his guitar he started to pluck a few string on it.

"So long night? " Asked Joshua Dixon asked him wondering what was on his mind.

"Nothing just girls; i never had a girlfriend before and Maggie she incredible don't you think? " wondering what his take on Maggie and thinking if he had a woman in his life.

"Sure, if cowgirls are you thing just saying man but girls are strange creatures to me and yes I did have a girl but she dead now" Said Joshua. He could see that Glenn was wondering if he had a girl.

"O sorry to intrude i thought you never had a girl did you have sex with her at all like most teens do? " Glenn asked him. He looked at his friend; no he never had sex with his girlfriend but they did made out i couple of times in his dad van.

"No but i have kissed a girl before" Said Joshua he saw that Glenn was interested in his old life before the apocalypse Glenn was easy to talk to then Rick.

"O did you dad ever caught you and this girl of yours? " Said Glenn.

"Yes once he gave me a look of thunder like you would not believe; but she was a incredible women just like you girl i see the way you been looking at her" Said Glenn.

"What, Maggie she not interested in me i mean look at me she thinks i am nerd or something" Said Glenn.

"Not with that attitude show some, cunning and passion if you like her go get her" Said Joshua wondering if he was beginning helpful with his advice.

Glenn was about to ask him something when Rick and Lori came out Glenn and Joshua decided to leave them to talk.

Rick and Lori where talking for a bit while Joshua Dixon was just starring into a empty space he was playing with his brown hair.

"Josh Right? " Said Maggie he looked at the photos on the fridge it was the Greene's family all right there was one of Beth Greene on there. Lori walked back inside while Glenn went outside.

"Yes it but call me Joshua Dixon, tell you what why don't you talk to Glenn it might bright up your day or something" Said Joshua.

"I might do that Joshua" Said Maggie.

Joshua Dixon, was sitting on the chair he saw the young blond woman was looking at him she blushed a bit.

He gave a wave before heading out to the porch Glenn was talking to Maggie she was talking about faith and stuff Sarah was with them she gave him wink it feels like he was flirting with him.

"How long do you think that Shane; and Otis will get back from the college it long way out" Said Sarah. He looked at her it not like she knows Shane.

"Speak, off the devil look it the van they were back from the college Carl going to be saved" Said Sarah.

Shane steeped out of the vehicle slamming the door he saw. Shane saw the group came out of the house.

"What happened where Otis?" Said Hershel. Wondering what happened to his ranch hand Shane just nodded.

"There so many of them they go to him they grabbed him i got breathing equipment for Carl" Said Shane. Joshua was very good at reading people he saw that he was lying p.

"Okay no one tells her i need her for the operation" Said Hershel. Sarah saw Rick patted him to say thank you Maggie lucked upset to see Otis not returning home.

After the operation Hershel told Patricia broke down over Otis. Joshua held his crossbow before going back to check on Carl he held a feather that he plucked from a owl thought he would give it to Carl.

"O hay Mr Grimes rough night, listen i wont to give your boy something it feather from my first kill it was a owl; it has given me luck ever since i wont your boy to have it" Rick nodded he gave him the owl feather for good-luck.

"Thank you that very kind, really kind we will be starring the hunt for Sophia first light i be honored if you lead the hunt" Said Rick.

"Thanks i wont let you down Mr Grimes, i wont let you down" Said Joshua.

Very interesting episode this to write because Joshua is interacting with other characters in the show and in the next one we see him talking to Hershel and Beth and Jimmy too before reunited with his dad i think with Rick he will be like a sort of uncle figure to Joshua so we more of Rick in the story with Maggie she will be more of a sister figure to him and best friend while Beth will be more of little sister to him so we will see more of Beth in season 3/4


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author note Joshua Dixon story

I wont people to interact with Joshua's story so i will be creating Polls to interact with the story also if you wont to Personal Message me you can any ideas you wont to add i will consider adding them after every chapter when this goes up you can personal message me at any time i will get back to you.

I would appreciate people left me reviews because i need to know if people are enjoying the story i am enjoying writing it but i wont the walking dead community to know if they are enjoying it to the chapters will be going very regularly as well.

Polls

The polls will help me determine Joshua's fate as the story goes on you can vote on one now on my profile if you click on it and vote on it would help out a lot i keep seeing on traffic graph that the story getting popular as it goes on as well. But please vote in this poll i my create one for season 4 and Season 3 in a couple of weeks


	11. Walking dead S2 episode 5 Chupacabra

walking dead season 2 episode 5 Chupacabra

The group was up the next morning searching for Sophia Joshua was still confused over his sexual encounter with Sarah she said that she loved him but did she really love him.

"Hay man" Said Glenn. He was the first one to great him. The group had different route to take while looking for Sophia Carl was making excellent recovery from his operation.

"Sucks you not going out there looking for Sophia?" He was wondering if he wonted to look for her but Daryl was being over protective of him.

"Yay sort of, i am a experienced tracker as well my dad and Uncle Merle he was a complete douche-bag but he my only uncle" Said Joshua.

"Well in other news i had sex with Maggie yesterday while in the pharmacy" Said Glenn.

"Just wanting to brag about that well i had sex with Sarah last and she told me she loved me" Said Joshua.

"Dam dude that's was heavy how did happen? " Wondering how his sexual experience happened.

"Just happened we just had sex you know it was incredibly good exciting i knew what i needed to do to please her" He was being smug about last night.

Lori was washing clothes with Carol. A idea popped into her head.

"I was thinking they got i kitchen maybe we can cook dinner for Hershel and for his family just away for saying thank you; for letting us stay here " Said Carol.

She saw Joshua Dixon walking towards them it was very nice to see him socializing with the group.

"Morning lady's need hand washing? " He asked them. The girls looked at him.

"No we got this but Dale needs a hand with RV i think plus your dad gone with the horse to find Sophia" Said Lori.

"Okay i go now" He walked towards Dale Andrea was there they not spoken much but now it more time to make a mends.

"Alright? " He said.

"Yes very calm around here T-dog gone to get water but i could use your hand on watch" Said Andrea.

"Sure needs some peace and quiet to thing about stuff and thing about my life " He said.

"Duly noted" He climbed up and placed his bow on his lap Shane and Rick came back Still no sign of his dad where the hell is he.

"Is... That" Said Andrea. There was someone coming out of the woods the similar movement off a walker.

"Walker! " Said Andrea. Joshua leaped of the RV and carried his bow; he ran with Rick and the others.

"Dad, why is their blood on your face? " He asked him Rick pointed his gun at him.

"Next time if you point a gun at my head next time pull it! " He said there was a loud bang as Daryl was hit.

"No! " Said Rick. Andrea thought he killed a walker but she just shot Daryl.

"O my god his he wearing walker ears?" Asked Glenn. Rick removed them from Daryl neck.

"Hay guys, is this Sophia doll? " Asked T-dog.

Later on that night they ate dinner at the Greene house Joshua sat next to Joshua Beth and Jimmy and Sarah.

The room silence nobody spoke a word till Glenn asked something.

"So Dale found a guitar out on the highway does anyone no how to play? " He asked the group.

"Otis did" Said Patricia.

"Yes and he was very good" Said Hershel. Sarah passed a note to Beth and she passed it to Joshua.

Tent tonight yes or?. Joshua paused for a moment, he ticked with the pen he yes hoping for some action tonight.

Sarah gave him a look and a wink she was looking for some action herself after last night incredible encounter.

After that awkward dinner Joshua went to see his dad who resting, his covers weren't over him; he placed the covers over him and placed a kiss on his dad forehead.

"Night dad" Said Joshua.

"Night son" He replied to him he smiled at his farther. He walked to Andrea there she felt guilty about her shooting Daryl.

"Not your fault you were protecting the group listen i love to stay and chat but i got somewhere to be" he walked to the tent where Sarah was waiting for him.

That night they made love for the second time it was amazing to Joshua lost time the amount off times he made scream his name but he nows that she was not just having sex with a stranger but he was falling in love with her.

She collapsed on top of him she was heavily breathing just like the last time he was having the time of her life with him.

"I love you" Said Joshua. Wondering if she would say it back.

"I love too" She said to him. The young lovers cuddle one another. Little did they no they would soon have a unexpected blessing.

so what could the blessing be in the next chapter Joshua has a chat with Rick about gun lessons and Glenn and Joshua develop a bromance


	12. Walking dead S2 episode 6 secrets

Walking Dead season 2 Episode 6 Secrets

Joshua was washing clothes with Carol she was trying to take her mind of Sophia disappearing. Joshua seen Carol was sensitive about the whole situation she broke the silence.

"Your dad doing okay? " She asked him. Looked at her making general chit-chat

"Doing okay, Andrea offered him a books as a way of apology;but my dad wont's to go out there" He said.

"But as a loyal son you put your foot down" Said Carol. He was slowly forming a bond with Carol he felt sorry that she lost her daughter.

He saw that Glenn was watching the barn; with his binoculars while he was washing clothes.

"Carol can ask you a question? " He asked her. She looked at him wondering what he was talking about. He saw Sarah going to Glenn.

"Sarah, told me that she loved me the other night" He said to her. She looked at him.

"Do you love her, you both single you should go for it besides she very cute for her age" Said Carol. Joshua blushed at her statement.

Sarah walked away from. Glenn looked at the piece of paper that she wrote on he looked at it.

"Holy" He thought. He went to find Lori she was making a camp fire Rick was planning another area to look for Sophia.

"Lori have you told Rick yet?" Glenn asked him. She looked at him.

"No, because i am not having the baby think about it will it be happy look i need to into town later on okay get me theses" She passed him the note.

"Okay i will be happy to go after the gun lessons i will go and get the stuff " He was thinking about Sarah.

At that point Beth and Patricia came to talk to Rick.

"Mr Grimes you doing gun practises later on today i was wondering if we can learn to? " Asked Beth.

"Only if it okay with your dad i don't mind if you come along" Said Rick.

"Well Otis learned how to use guns i need to know how to defend myself" Said Patricia.

"Talk to Hershel first okay" Said Rick. The girls left but Lori came with Carl with a gun in his hand.

"Carl took a gun from Dale RV!" Said Lori. She was upset that Carl wont's a gun after he was just shot.

"Look, wont to learn okay i am not stupid after what happened with; Sophia i wont to" Said Carl.

"Look i can teach the boy okay" Said Shane.

"No! " Lori was not comfortable with Shane around her son.

"Look Lori, Shane was deputy he taught kids smaller than Carl about guns he brilliant teacher okay" Said Rick to Lori.

"Please mom i need to do this" Said Carl. Lori looked at her son. She bent down.

"Okay you can but you listen to your dad okay " Lori hugged her boy before they packed up for the gun lesson.

At the firing range Joshua was doing well Lori tagged along to she was impressed by Joshua firing abilities.

"Not a gun virgin no more" Joked Sarah. He winked at her Jimmy was doing a gangster impression.

"Come on man don't give me that" Said T-dog. Everyone was doing well even Andrea was coping a lot better than she thought she would.

"Okay people that's a wrap!" Said Rick. Carl was the hat and the feather he gave him.

"Wearing the feather, good luck right? " He smiled at him.

"Yes Mr Grimes it will bring you good luck for years to come" He said. He walked to the car he pooling with Jimmy and Beth.

"Need a ride? "' Jimmy asked.

"Don't get cocky sun shine " They drove back to the farm.

"Thanks see you guys later on" Said Joshua. Shane and Andrea still not back where did they get to.

He saw Carol waiting on news in her daughter. He placed the gun in his holster.

"Hay waiting on Andrea and Shane? " He asked her. He felt that he was getting very close to Carol over the last couple of days.

"Yes gun training went okay? " She asked him. He nodded at her. Sarah saw Glenn he passed her thing.

"Maggie almost lost her life for this, hope it worth it i need you to tell him okay" Said Glenn.

"O gosh i am so sorry Glenn tell Maggie i sent my Apologise" She rushed to a bush somewhere.

Sarah got the pregnancy kit out. She peed on the stick; "please god! " she was screaming in her mind.

Later on Rick went into his tent he found some pills abortion pills. He went after her.

"Lori are you pregnant? " He asked her.

"Yes, but i was going to get rid and now i want this baby Rick! " Said Lori. Rick was wondering if Glenn knew about it the Pregnancy.

"Did Glenn know i am assuming he was doing runs for you! " Said Rick he was fuming.

"Yes he was come on Rick, lets be realistic can this baby have a happy life grow old have kids get married ETC no it can't but no it might have a chance; but Hershel wont's us gone! " Said Lori.

"I working with Hershel, Lori i love you" Said Rick. She Looked at Him.

"Rick Shane and i" Said Lori.

"Shane... You slept together? " He looked at him. His whole life was just turned upside-down. He felt betrayed hurt and now all he can do is just kill Shane.

So Rick knows about the affair how is he going to deal with and what will Joshua do when Sarah bombshell


	13. Mid-season Pretty much dead already

walking dead mid-season ending pretty dead already

Joshua was eating some breakfast with his new family at the camp fire Joshua noticed that Glenn was looking at Maggie she had a look of fury on her. Dale nodded at him.

"Guys..so...the barn fall of walkers" The group looked at Glenn in pure shock so the group went to up to the barn to investigate the barn.

"I think, we should maybe we should cut our losses and head to fort bening" Said Shane.

"Hell no i ant doing that besides i found a doll a few days ago" Said Daryl. Carol was nodding.

"Yes and my daughter still out there" Said Carol. Shane was looking very frustrated by the group being deluded about Sophia.

"Look you found a doll... A doll Daryl besides she dead anyway!" Daryl was going to lash at him Joshua and T-dog held him back the walkers inside the barn where bashing at the barn door.

Later on Joshua went to find his girlfriend she was not at the barn nor at breakfast he was worried about her.

"Hay whats up? " He asked her. He his crossbow wondering what was wrong with her.

"Joshua i am pregnant" She said he looked stunned; he walked away from her stunned by the news she followed him back to the group Carl was with Lori.

"Mom i don't wont to leave after we find Sophia and even if we don't; too leave after that" Said Carl.

"Come on do your maths problem" Said Lori. Joshua asked Lori to keep a eye on Sarah. He was going to make one more plea to Hershel.

Rick was going to Hershel too. They both went inside the house Hershel was eating lunch; while he was reading a bible.

"Afternoon a little reading" He closed the book. Joshua had his bow on his shoulder.

"Look sir you said that you where looking for some one to change your mind about us letting us stay here" Said Joshua.

"Yes i did, but my decision is i wont your group gone by the end of the week" Said Hershel. He was being firm with his choice.

"No you can make it our there before you can make it again" Said Hershel.

"Let me tell you about my tale about the apocalypse shall i; i lost my dad and my uncle Merle then i found my dad once again we always find one another i stayed with the family took me in but i saw horrors' out there it changes people" Said Joshua.

"Please reconsider if you send us out there it a death sentence out there my wife is pregnant" Said Rick.

"Well your are a strong group, you will make it" Said Hershel.

"Look, did you see the broadcast from television you may saw a tiny bit off what you saw on TV but it is ten times worse" Said Joshua.

"Look your farm it special because it not touch by not whats going out there please reconsider" Rick left along with Joshua too.

Joshua found Sarah outside waiting for him. She still look beautiful and one hell off a lover.

"We need to decide if we wont to keep the baby?" He asked her.

"Yes i am" Said Sarah she placed her hand over stomach. He did the same she placed her hand over his.

"I am going to tell,my dad about this" He left her to find his dad.

Later on Shane found Lori she was cutting something. Shane bent to talk her.

"So i hear that your pregnant i believe the baby mine and you i am right" Said Shane.

"No the baby is Ricks" Said Lori.

"Rick no offence but he can't survive in this world he cant keep you or Carl safe i can and you no that" He left her still believing that his best friend was not built for this world.

Joshua just told his dad that Sarah was pregnant he seemed cool with it he departed to do something while he saw Rick with Hershel. He walked too them he to confess about Sarah being pregnant.

"Rick can i talk about something? it kinda important" Said Joshua.

"No not now but later on i am going with Hershel to do a job come find me afterwards okay" He left him.

They left to do the job. Joshua found the whole group sitting on the porch. The afternoon seemed quite pleasant he heard Maggie talking to Glenn about offering to wash his hat.

"I can wash that if you like?" She offering to wash his hat. He saw Beth and Jimmy he gave a nod he saw Sarah. She nodded at him to tell.

"Guys there something a need to it a delicate matter" Said Joshua.

"What is it? " Asked Carl. Still had a the feather in his hat.

"Ummm, Sarah pregnant we going to a baby" Said Joshua. The whole group looked stunned at that point Shane came with the gun back from Atlanta he saw them

"Shane what are you doing? " Asked Lori.

"It time to take change" He and the group guns Beth and the rest of Greene's looked stunned by Shane actions.

"Carl you take your gun and protect your family" Said Shane. But Carl refuse

"Shane man this is not your call mam let Rick handle this our a put a bolt in your head" Said Joshua. T-dog saw Rick with a Walker.

Shane ran with the whole the group.

"Hay Rick listen too me what is? " Asked Shane.

"listen to me man, i dealing with this" Said Rick.

"Rick why do your people have guns? " Said Hershel wondering why the Atlanta group have guns.

"Theses are sick people that all let's get them in the barn? " He said. Shane patience ran with the whole group.

"Okay then if they are sick people why can't die? " Asked Shane he drew his pistol and fired three rounds at it in the chest.

"No but it keeps coming back why does it not die?! " Said Shane. He fired once more Hershel was still keeping it on his grabber.

"Shane that enough! " Rick was pleading with him now asking him to stop.

"Your right man enough is enough" He fired at the walker straight in the brain and it fell to the ground. Joshua seen i different side to Shane now a dangerous one.

"No you listen to me we need to stop wasting our time on pointless endeavour like looking for a little girl enough- enough walkers in the barn! I am talking about survival you got to fight for right hear right now! " Shane ran towards the Barn.

"No brother stop this now! " Shane swung the pick axe at the padlock and then he bashed at the barn and the walkers came flooding out of the barn. Shane fired at them along with whole group.

Joshua did not participate in the slaughter out of the respect of his friends.

"Maggie? " He asked her Glenn joined them by her constant. The sympathy of gunfire stopped at the whole group look at the barn Rick saw something coming out of the darken barn it was Sophia.

"O Sophia!" Carol was deeply sadden by seeing her. Rick looked at Joshua Dixon. Joshua walked to the little girl and he was about to but Rick did instead he pointed his gun and killed the girl

Life on the farm will never be the same for anyone.

Reviews will be welcome. If you are enjoying the story so far


	14. Season 2 episode 8 Nebraska

Walking Dead season 2 episode 8 Nebraska

Beth ran to her mother who was turned into a Walker-the smell of death was in the air the group was still devastated by the actions; Joshua saw Beth going to her.

"Mom? " She was wondering; if her mother was still alive-or recognise her as her daughter. The walker grabbed Beth Joshua was pulling her off- the group just stood there; Andrea sawing the pix axe at the walker killing her.

Beth looked devastated at that point the Greene's walked away-Shane went them Joshua was following them too.

"Did you know about the barn?" Shane was still not done-he followed them;Joshua saw how angry he was.

"We been combing theses woods the-hole time and she was in the barn that whole time!" Said Shane.

"I did not know about; Otis must have rounded them up-before he died" Said Hershel. Shane walked up to him Maggie slapped him.

"Haven't you done enough damage! " Said Maggie they departed back inside-Glenn was inside with Maggie he had to ask her this question.

"Look i must ask you did you about Sophia? " He asked her she looked crushed by Glenn asking her-but she was telling the truth.

"No, i did not know anything about the barn" Said Maggie.

Back outside Joshua was with Sarah-it had be a long a punishing day but according to Daryl things might get worse; Hershel demand that the group left the farm-and after the slaughter who could blame him.

"Josh!" There was a loud-scream coming from the house Maggie was panicking; it was about her little sister she just collapsed-Joshua made his way to the house Beth was laying there; she looked pale.

"Wheres Hershel should he be? hear-after all he a doctor" Said Joshua. At that point Rick came in along with Shane; Joshua raised his bow at him.

"Got some nerve showing your face in here" He lowered his weapon when Rick wad there-he saw that he was calming him down;they build a small graves outside to bury people.

"Hershel gone he no where to be seen" Said Patricia. Joshua was with Rick-looking for clues to see where Hershel would have gone too; Shane found something.

"Hay look that his old best friend" Said Shane-he flew the flask at him.

"Hum, my dad had one of these-is there a bar he would to?" He asked Maggie.

"There one bar, i town fifteen minutes-out" Said Maggie. Joshua pulled his crossbow out.

The group that constitutes off Joshua-Glenn-Rick all made their way into the van both Joshua and Glenn where both.

"So what on your mind too? " Asked Rick-he saw that Joshua was quite.

"Okay, Sarah pregnant-my friend Beth in a coma and Hershel gone fucking AWOL!;" Said Joshua.

"Sarah, pregnant-how and how long?! " Said Rick. The young boy just looked puzzled-and confused

"Well, i think you should embrace them Joshua-you got us okay we are your family now okay" Rick. Joshua nodded at Rick.

"Maggie said that she,loved me-and i did not say it back" Said Glenn.

"Hay just enjoy the moment, okay just like i said we need more moments-like this" Said Rick.

The bar came into view-Rick and Joshua and saw Hershel drinking. Rick saw him how bad things have gotten; he was selfish old man.

"Rick, Glenn Joshua did Maggie-send you? " Said Rick. He took a sip of his alcoholic drink-Joshua spoke.

"Yes but i came on behalf of Beth, she needs right-so does Maggie; i get why you did what you did, i did not take part in that slaughter-because i saw why they were you family that's blood" Said Joshua.

"I blood-whats that ever done for anyone, when Beth mother died a robbed of her a normal grieving; process" Said Hershel.

"Beth in a coma, Hershel-Beth in a coma like state i am not going to be cleaning up you mess; every-time there has always been death through cancer illnesses mankind as always-pulled, through Said Rick.

"Yes but when the little girl came out of the barn, you lost hope" Said Hershel.

"What off-your daughters, they needed now" Said Joshua. The group have been talking-for half a hour now till two people came into the bar.

"Hole smokes they are alive" Said the man.

"Hi, the name is Dave-that's Tony whats your names? " He asked. Joshua felt something was off with his guy.

"My Joshua Dixon" Said Joshua.

"Rick" He said too him.

"Hershel" He said.

"Glenn" Glenn looked at his Friend- with worry he held his Crossbow very close to him.

"Wow-wow take it easy, we just chatting but looking by the way you guys are setting-do you have somewhere? " He asked them.

"Yes we do" Said Rick. Tony looked like he was trying to strike a deal with-Joshua saw this was a bad idea.

"So, where you heading? " Asked Joshua. He still had his bow in hand-wondering what he was going to ask them.

"Nebraska-heard that some base filled with supplies; hoping to be taken people in" Said Dave.

"Yourselves?" He asked them.

"Fort benning" Said Rick.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble-but that place is over ruined" Said Tony. He started to sing old MacDonald farm song-then it hit them.

"Do you have a farm? " He asked him.

"Yes, we do" Said Hershel. The group was getting uncomfortable-with them asking questions about the farm.

"Do you take survivors? " Said Tony. Obviously he had more guys-at his disposal.

"No we don't you going to have too-find your own farm" Said Rick. He was thinking about the group; protecting his family.

"Well, listen i am sure we can think of something we reasonable men-we got people of our own to think about too" Said Tony.

"Look we are sorry, but our deal non negotiable" Said Rick.

"What are we supposed to do now? " He asked Rick.

"I hear Nebraska-quite nice" Said Rick. Tony looked insulted by his last-comment.

"Nebraska- you are a funny man, Rick tell you what i get a round" Tony had had gun Rick saw it-Joshua could tell something was going to go down. Tony was about to fire but Rick killed Tony and then Dave-Joshua, could tell this was going to be a long night.


	15. Walking dead S2 episode 9Trigger-finger

Season 2 episode 9 Triggerfringer

In this chapter we see Sarah and Daryl having a chat and Joshua and Sarah talking about baby names.

It was near night time now and the group at the farm was getting worried-Sarah was getting worried about her boyfriend being out there Daryl had yelled at Lori and she was nowhere to be found.

"Daryl!" Said Sarah. Wondering what he was doing Beth condition was not getting any better, there was still no sigh of Hershel-Glenn-Joshua.

"Hay, Daryl mind if i join you?" She asked. Him he made himself a camp outside away from the house.

"I don't mind as long if your quite-need to thing about my life" Said Daryl. Sarah;generally thought he did not like her that much.

"Do you like me being with your son?" Said Sarah. Daryl looked at her-wondering if he thought he hated her.

"Yes, you make him happy-you been there for him;then i have i let him down!; i left him to die in Macon, he becoming more of a man then me" Said Daryl. Sarah was not scared of him.

"I know-Joshua, told me he survived did he i am going to have his baby; i am scared too you don't see a lot of baby's theses days-but with Joshua as a dad he or she going to make it" Said Sarah.

"Umm... Yay right-so full of confidence that your baby going to live in this world; face it, your baby will be dead before you no it" Said Daryl. Sarah was very hurt by Daryl last comment and decided to leave after that.

"Ass-hole! " Before turning away.

Sarah was comforted by a angry Shane he was looking for Lori-he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Seen, Lori? " Asked Shane. Wondering where she got too-Sarah at that point, saw how angry and dangerous he was.

"I got my own problems to deal-with Shane if you care go get her" Said Sarah.

"Why, are you even in this group; nobody cares about you apart from Joshua-do you even think that he cares about?! " Said Shane.

"Don't test me Shane... Just because i am pregnant; does not mean i cant kick your ass down" Said Sarah.

"Is everything okay out hear" Said Dale. Shane got in his car and drove away to such for Lori.

Later on that evening Carol wanted to say something-about the way he behaved towards Sarah "the poor girl" Thought Carol.

"What are you doing out hear? " Said Daryl. Carol saw Daryl was getting; possibly mad at his son for knocking her up-and he his isolated himself from the group.

"Look at you are nothing-got no husband no daughter; i ant your problem! " Said Daryl. Carol flinched thinking he was-about to hit her.

"Just go away leave me be! " Said Daryl. He stormed away.

In the morning the group. Decided to go look for Joshua-Glenn-Rick and Joshua, just then a van rocked up it was the group.

"Hay guys, who's that? " Asked T-dog. The group looked at the young boy there-he looked battered and brushed; Joshua was swapped by Sarah.

"That's Randal" Said Rick. Later on Joshua was with Sarah thinking of baby names. Maggie gave Sarah a peach she was craving them.

"How about, Steven for a boy? " Asked Sarah.

"Nar, how about Rhys? " Said Joshua.

"No,how about Peter? " Said Sarah.

"Peter? " Said Joshua.

"No, i got it how about Jeffery? " Asked Sarah.

"Jeffery Dixon i like that name" Said Joshua.

"What if it is a girl? " Asked Sarah. Joshua thought-that he always wonted a girl; In fact he wonted a girl.

"Laura" Said Sarah.

"I like that name Laura Dixon i love it; and i love you" Said Joshuah. Sarah looked at him the last time they said that was when-they had sex and now he said back to her.

Back in Rick and Lori tent. Rick was wondering what he was going to with Shane;Lori was holding him after the bar shootout.

"Rick,Shane is dangerous-he told that you where back at the farm and he threaded Sarah and he killed Otis i wont you to do something-he thinks that baby's is his" Said Lori.

So we are setting up for the Rick vs Shane fight and Joshua and Rick will become closer Sarah will try and save and Beth Greene life and the two will be come even closer as will and Daryl is hitting the self destructed button.

There's going to be two recurring character in season 3 called Frank and Eve.

Frank age 25

Ginger hair has a scar on his left cheek.

in Woodbury The Governor third in command

he kind and gentle towards his friends and The Governor wont's him to take over when he dies.

Eve Age 26.

blond hair

she a kind simple girl she will be in Rick Grimes group well when Maggie and Glenn go out on a run when in the road. She likes to help people and she


	16. Walking dead s2 episode 10 18 Miles out

walking dead season 2 18 Miles out

Rick and Shane and Joshua drove on the highway. Rick asked Joshua to come with him-he saw that he was worried about leaving his pregnant girlfriend back at the farm.

"Okay, i need to pull over for a second; just wait in the van i need to Shane about something" Rick pulled over. Joshua was escorting Randal to fend for himself.

"I know about Otis and the affair you had with Lori" Said Rick. Joshua was wondering-what was all the commotion between them.

"Look, man i don't think-you can keep your family safe" Said Shane. Shane was pushing all of his buttons why was he doing this; he was not that far gone it was time time to draw the line with him.

"You don't love her-you think that you but you don't" Said Rick. Shane felt hurt by Ricks-last comment; of course he loved her.

"You can't just be a good guy and expected to live! " Said Shane. Rick looked at him; he was becoming angry with him.

"That's my wife, that's my son-that's my unborn child; i would do anything... Anything to keep them alive" Said Rick. feeling great that he kept them him in place.

They drove on Rick was making plans for the winter. Joshua was helping him.

"We could collect stockpile of food and ammunition last winter was hell; we can snowmobiles and make the farm more secure" Said Rick.

"I can go hunting get Beth-and Jimmy to help and your son wont's to learn, if that's okay? " Asked Joshua Dixon.

"Sure is" Said Rick. Back at the farm Sarah was preparing dinner with Lori the went to give Beth her she looked so sad.

"Beth got your dinner for you" Said Lori.

"Your pregnant-how can you do that bring a baby into this world" Said Beth. The teenage girl looked at her.

"Because i don't have a choice" Said Lori. She walked away from her-Sarah gave a faint smile before she left.

Back on the road Rick found a place to drop of Randal. Rick saw a walker approach him.

"Guns are quick and and easy-but their easy way to do this" Said Rick. Rick cuts his finger as Shane and Joshua watched at stabbed it. Joshua saw a guard already dead.

"Look at that,no scratches nor marks" Said Joshua. Rick looked at something.

"Must been something else that-killed" Said Joshua.

Back at the farm Lori was collecting the knife was not on the tray-Lori rushed to the room.

"Beth give me the knife!" Said Lori.

"But it is just pointless" Said Beth.

Back at the road the left; Randal on the pavement of the abandon-place.

"Come on dude this stupid please don't do this i was a regular guy, i went to school-did normal things" the small group was walking away.

"I went to school with Maggie, for good sakes! " Said Randal.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! " Said Shane.

"I went to school, with Maggie i knew who hear dad was-thought she did not Even notice me" Said Randal.

"Shit that son-of-bitch knows where the farm is" Said Joshua.

"Enough, talk i need some time to think" Said Rick.

"You are so stupid, both of you!" Said Joshua.

"No,i think you so stupid; teenage boy got a girl pregnant-you cant Evan keep the both safe" Said Shane to Joshua. Joshua punched Shane while Shane punched him Rick pulled them off one another.

The fight was going on for time. Joshua got on top-him and started punching him defending his woman and child.

"Enough all of you! " Said Rick. Rick was punched by Shane. The fighting continue Rick saw that Joshua was frustrated and wanted to kill Shane.

"What, are you going do about it redneck! " Said Joshua flung the wrench at Shane.

"That you son-of-a-bitch! " Said Joshua.

Back at the farm house Maggie and Beth where fighting because she wonted to commit suicide.

Andrea and Lori was just listening in.

"This them talking? " Asked Andrea.

"We got to let the girls talk" Said Lori.

"She should make her own choices, if she wont's to kill Hershel let her if she wont's to live then she will live" Said Andrea.

"Yay, right she a young girl-she needs go live" Said Lori. "And beside all you do is sit on that RV catching a tan" Said Lori.

"So whats Beth going to do, suppose to get married get herself a boyfriend a husband; a baby a son" Said Andrea.

Back upstairs the girls where almost close to solving this argument.

"I can't believe you going to leave us! " Said Maggie.

"I wont this; i don't wont to be gutted-i wont to go in this bed tonight" Said Beth. Just then Andrea arrived.

"Listen why don't go, i don't mind taking over for you" Said Andrea. Sarah was there listening by the door.

"Listen, the pain does not go away" Said Andrea. She opened the door Sarah was standing there.

"You just got to make room for it" Said Andrea. She left her thinking about what she just said.

Beth was in the bathroom he smashed the glass she heard the others bashing the door in-they got to the door.

"I am sorry!" Beth was sobbing her arm were gashed with blood.

Andrea was outside-Lori and Maggie and Sarah was out there.

"Beth wrist was not cut deeply" Said Lori. Maggie was angry about her almost killing herself.

"She did not kill her self she wont's to live" Said Andrea. She was going into the house.

"Just stay away from the house don't come near her again" Said Lori. Andrea walked away she was only trying to help.

Back on the road the gang where heading back to the farm. Joshua had a black eye-he had blood coming out of his nose; Rick was attending to him splashing water on his face.

"That's my wife that's my son, that's my unborn child" Said Rick.

"If you wont to be with us, gotta follow my lead; it time for you to come back" He passed him his gun. They drove back to farm Shane was just looking at the loan walker in the fields.

Please leave a review


	17. Walking dead S2 JJE episode 11

walking dead season 2 episode 11 judge jury executioner

Joshua was waiting for his dad he was beating up Randal. He saw that his dad was becoming violent towards him he was still listening to the conversation.

"How many-people, are you with?" He asked him. Randal looked at him.

"30 armed men that's all-i was just travelling with them" Said Randal. Daryl hit him square in the face.

"One there was,these girls so pretty and young the men forced-themselves on them, but i did not i am not like that" Said Randal. Daryl hit him.

Daryl walked with his son he told him to keep Sarah away-from him and Carl too;Joshua found Glenn with Maggie.

"So listen Randal, i threat he raped teenage girls and-the farther watch; so keep Beth and Sarah away from him" Said Joshua.

"So is he a threat? " Asked Glenn.

"Yes, he a threat" Said Joshua. Sarah was with Andrea on watch.

"Why, is Dale so keen? on keeping him alive-i think we should kill him" Said Sarah.

"Because a agree with Dale, if we kill him then our humanity is gone-just because the world is gone" Said Andrea.

"Fair point lets see what my boyfriend got to say about" Said Sarah. She was watching Randal from the crack in the shed.

Carl was was watching Randal. He noticed him.

"Hay, cool hat hay listen i did not do anything-hay if you let me out of here; i can give you guns and ammo and stuff... Please i am just a survivor like you" Just then Joshua and Shane came throughout.

"Please don't-tell my parents okay! " Said Carl. He was wearing the hat with his feather.

"Carl!, stop trying-to get yourself killed" Said Shane. After that attempted Joshua kept his eye him. They paid a visit to Sophia grave. Joshua placed his flower on her grave.

Carol approached them. He saw that Joshua was upset about the whole Randal thing.

"Maybe, we see Sophia-up in haven sometime" Said Carol. Carol did not see what was coming next.

"Haven just a, i lie if you believe in that then your idiot! " Said Carl. Joshua followed him after that.

Joshua was putting arrows in the tree. He pulled them out-he did it once more then Rick came towards him.

"What did you say to Carol?" Said Rick. The young boy looked at his dad. Joshua-stepped.

"The boy said heaven-a lie a believe that too if there was a god why is this happened too us!" Said Joshua.

"Is that,what you too think- listen Carol just lost her daughter she believes that she,see her again so i am going say this to both of you don't talk just think" Said Rick.

Dale went to see Hershel about Randal. He was doing work by the lake-the Sarah was there too.

"I don't wont to know, leave it with Rick okay he knows what best" Dale left him. Joshua was out hunting in the woods after what Rick said to him. "Talk just think" he found a squire he killed it with his bolt it was a long day.

He sat on a log; he thought about Beth Lori said that "that it was pointless" he flung his bow over his shoulder. He was at his farther camp.

The group was,the group was inside the house it was a long day of talk about Randal. Joshua thought he was a piece of shit. Dale was taking to everyone.

"Look i am sorry, he not one of us" Said Glenn. Joshua nodded.

"Look Glenn,was right- my girl pregnant i don't wont him near her; nor my baby sorry but he threat he should be dealt with; i am sorry i need some air" Said Joshua.

It was so stupid talk about Randal. He so stupid and a rapist why spare him it was night time now he saw the moon rising in the distance. Dale walked past him.

"Dale, hope you can see my point of view she girl-that's my baby; i am just trying to be human about this i love her" Said Joshua.

"I know you are, but all i am saying is this group is broken" Said Dale. Back at the barn Rick was going to kill Randal. He pointed his gun at him.

"Do it dad" Said Carl. Carl was watching him. He saw him; Rick was horrified by what he showing his son.

"Take him away " Said Rick. They took Randal back into the shed. They left him-in the shed.

"He came,to watch i was about to pull the trigger" Said Rick. Lori reached out her hand to comfort him.

Dale was out in the fields he saw a injured cow lying there he was about to fire his riffle till the walker-came out he ripped his belly open. The group ran out to see him there.

"Dale! " Said group saw him; there in pain-this was effecting Joshua.

"Hershel! " Said Rick. Hershel came to his aid he was bleeding to death.

"Hershel, do something please! " Said Rick. He looked at him-he was so hurt dying in the grass

"Rick threes nothing we can do" Said Hershel.

"No...no...no...no!" Yelled at him. Joshua saw him dying.

"Somebody, do something! " Said Joshua. Realising that he was going to lose a another friend he got his gun.

"No, son i will do it" Said Daryl. He got his gun and raised at Dale his head Sarah to was in pure saddens.

"I am sorry brother" Said Daryl.

That the end we getting close to the end i got season 3 planned out it should be very explosive and emotional and funny at the same time as Sarah will have a baby and two new characters come into play


	18. Season 2 episode 12 Better Angles

Walking dead season 2 Better Angles

Rick was making a speech about Dale after his death last night. Joshua and Sarah stood side by side.

"Look, i no Dale can get into everyone skin-he was a good man he believed; in good in everyone but last night he said-that this group was broken, well lets prove him wrong from now on that how we going to do things we going to this Dale way" Said Rick.

After the funeral Joshua was at the barn looking out of the open view it was mid afternoon Daryl made his way.

"Hay, we are moving-into the farm house for the winter" Said Daryl. He nodded at his farther.

"Do you think this group broken? " Asked Joshua. He looked at this dad.

"No i don't think that it, broken-but now we need to be strong you got a baby on the way the group needs to unite for that" Said Daryl.

Rick was talking Shane. He saw Daryl walking to where his son was-he was a good kid he was becoming a dad at sixteen.

"Look i think your making a mistake about Randal-you and your new best friend need to understand that" Said Rick.

"Look this is what happening Shane so deal with it! " Said Rick. Joshua found Carl he was upset about something.

"Josh can i tell you something promise me you wont get mad? -i went to your dad camp and i found the gun, i went into the woods i found the walker the one that killed Dale" Said Carl.

"Well, you need to tell adult about-this kid because i; am not sure what i am suppose to say Carl i am still upset by this so... Go talk to Rick sorry" Said Joshuah.

Rick was talking to Andrea. He was worried about Shane breaking the rules doing what he likes-just like he did at the barn.

"Look Andrea, you close to Shane? " Asked Rick. He saw him as a friend still he can't be trusted.

"Look i need you to keep a, i on Shane because a don't wont all hell breaking lose" Said Rick.

"So don't leave" Said Andrea.

The group was busy doing jobs Joshua was nilling woods to the-windows along with Jimmy and Beth.

Later on Lori saw Shane up on the windmill he was-she felt so bad for putting Shane and Rick at odds.

"Shane we need to talk,about what happened between us" Said Lori. Shane came down to; talk to her.

"I made i mess of things, i put you and Rick at odds-i don't even no who's baby's this is; look i never thanked you and what ever happened between us believe me i am sorry" Said Lori.

Joshua found Sarah, she was with Beth in the house she was glowing since that she is pregnant Beth was keeping her company.

"Hay Beth can i talk to my girl please?" Said Joshua. Beth left her to talk.

"Your okay? " Said Joshua. He looked at her.

"Yes i am okay, but you need to protect yourself a can't afford to lose you" Said Joshua.

"I will be okay-we a safe haven; i baby son or daughter will have the best daddy in the whole world" Said Sarah.

Later on Joshua was with Lori she was worried about something he could see that.

"Mrs Grimes? - everything okay?" Said Joshua.

"Nothing, i screwed up my husband and I and Shane" Said Lori.

"Look i don't care okay; it your mess fix-it you are good women" Said Joshua.

Later on after he comforting Lori he went to find everyone inside the house; Glenn was with Maggie about putting stuff in her room.

"Rick!, it Randal he escape! " Said T-dog. The group went to the shed Joshua was holding his bow.

"Everyone, back inside the house" Said Rick.

"Rick! " Said Shane he returned to the group with his nose blooded.

"Randal jumped me and took my gun" Said Shane. Rick ordered everyone back inside the house he asked Joshua to come with him. He was lead by Shane.

"So, Randal jumped you? " Asked Joshua. Shane looked at the teen.

"Yes" Said Shane.

"Cant see to find a track" Said Joshua.

The walked to open filed-it was very bad felling that Joshua; was feeling that's this was a set up.

"So this where you planning to do it? " Asked Rick.

"Good as place any! " Said Shane. Joshua had pointed his bow at him.

"No one will be believe you, if you go back to the farmhouse alone" Said Rick.

"Lori and Carl got over you death before" Said Shane.

"So what you wont Carl to start Daddy and my unborn baby?" Said Rick.

"You wont be able to get over this Shane" Said Joshua.

"I can be a better leader then you Rick-i can protect your family your got weak women and; you got a week boy! " Said Shane. Rick was wondering what he was going to do next.

"Shane, there's still away back-from this you can lower; your gun we can go back to the farm back to Lori and back to Carl" Said Rick. Shane lowered his gun.

Rick was stabbed him in the gut "dam you for making me doing this Shane!"

"This was you!', not me!- it was you! " Said Rick. Rick killed Shane. He was mad and upset.

"No! " Said Rick. Carl came up to recover Joshua had sympathy for him killing his own best friend because he was sleeping with Lori.

"Carl!" He was shocked to see him there.

"Carl,please it not what it looks like" Said Rick. The reanimated Shane ran towards Rick as Carl shot him ending his life as a walker.

so it the last chapter of season 2 :( so please leave a review or like for this chapter a would love to hear from my followers please it would make my dad.


	19. S2 ending beside the dying fire

walking dead season 2 ending beside the dying fire

Joshua's faces was in pure shock. How did Shane come back? It didn't make any sense.

"Are you okay Rick?" Asked Joshua.

"Yes perfectly fine" Carl was wondering why did killed Shane but Joshua was keeping it under raps wraps; the walked back to the farm house.

"Holly shit!" Said Joshua. Ricks faced looked at the walkers heading towards them. They ran towards the fence.

Daryl returned along Glenn. Glenn's faces was still in shock-they found Randall's body neck snapped.

"Where's my son...is he back yet?" Asked Daryl.

"No he went with Rick and Shane to track Randal, but you said he's dead now" Said Sarah.

"Yay somethings not right" Said Jimmy. Beth's faces drooped along with Andrea as they the saw the walkers there.

"holy mother off god" Said T-dog. It's difficult view to see all of the walkers coming to their paradise.

"It's time to go!" Said Lori. She went outside.

"Carl, Rick Joshua!" She shouted.

"This plan wont, it's bad very" Said Daryl.

"It's my farm; i will die here" Said Hershel.

The group started getting into vans and cars and started shooting at the walkers. Glenn's gun being here while Maggie was driving. Jimmy got inside the RV he drove to the burning barn. Rick helped Joshua and his son Carl.

"Sarah!" Said Andrea. "On your left". She took out i walker or two she could see walkers entering the barn and ripping Jimmy inside the RV.

This isn't how she was hopping to bring her baby and Joshua to the new world "We need i new game plan!" Said T-dog.

"I got it!" Yelled Andrea. She jumped out of Otis truck; she saw Beth and Patricia fleeing with Lori. She could hear Beth's screams.

"Hershel it's time to go!...Hershel!" Said Rick. He knows it's time to flee he didn't see his Girlfriend leave.

The group made their way to the highway. Hershel talked about faith and how god must have a different plan for burning the walkers back.

"Your, man of god have a little faith" said Rick. Joshua held his crossbow; Carl saw Joshua's eyes narrowed when he saw the walker.

"It ain't safe here we need to leave" Said Hershel.

"I ain't leaving with out mom" Said Carl.

"No offence Rick i ain't leaving till i know my girl got out" Said. Joshua

"Look, your job now is to keep their boy safe" Said Hershel. Just then he saw trucks and vans then he saw Daryl's motorcycle and Carol on the back.

Joshua seen Sarah's face her beautiful; her sexy body she's carrying his baby the sex was good but was it amazing?.

"We should go and find Andrea" Said Daryl. Rick shut him down.

"Where's Jimmy, did anybody see him leave?" Beth was asking for her boyfriend.

"Nar, sorry he didn't make it" Said Joshua. Daryl killed a walker after that. Joshua got inside his car and drove.

"I love you" Said Sarah her face said it with passion.

"I love you" they kissed for i bit till the car ran out gas the sexual tension was killing him.

"We can't stay hear what if the heard comes through hear?" Asked Beth.

"What about Randal, i found him with his neck snapped by Shane" Said Daryl.

"We are all infected, with the walker virus-back at the CDC doctor Jenner told me we all carry it" Said Rick.

"how long have know about this?" Said Carol.

"Why does it matter, if you die you come back" Said Rick.

"Hay, when i told about the walkers in the barn; it was for the good of the group" Said Glenn.

"We can make camp by there" Said Rick. Lori went to follow him. He told her about how Shane was going to kill him but he killed Shane first and Carl shot him.

Back at the camp it was getting night time now. People where questioning Ricks; leadership.

"I don't feel safe with him" Said Carol.

"Rick Grimes maybe i hard man to read but he got honour " Said Daryl. There's was crackling in the background.

"What was that a walker?" Asked Beth.

"No could be some possum or a raccoon" Said Daryl.

"Or Andrea, or a walker" Said Joshua.

"I will go and investigate" Said T-dog.

"Nobody going anywhere we stay put okay" Said Rick.

"But Rick do something" Said Joshua.

"I am doing something, i am keeping you all alive-i didn't ask for this i killed my best friend for you people for Christ sakes!" Said Rick. Carl blurted into tires.

"You all saw the way he threatened us, he was going to kill me put a bullet in my back, if you don't feel safe anymore there's door send me i postcard; hay maybe you find a pipeline somewhere but if you are staying there's one warning i must say this ain't a democracy any more!" Said Rick.

Joshua Dixon was tough. But this was the first time in a long time he was truly scared.

Review? Please note a don't own the walking dead nor the characters and story lines


	20. Joshua log

Joshua's diary entry post season 3

Dear log?

Beth gave me you to write in she asked me to do this it says it lets of a little steam. Lori and Rick have not made up since the farm. My dad Daryl has replaced Shane as his right hand man it mid winter now-the group desperate for a clean break also i have got a baby we had a son whose name is Jeffrey Dixon.

Beth said he will grow up to be like me because i am strong and handsome a think that Beth got a bit of a crush on me. I don't like her in that way we are just mates that's all don't wont to complicate matters.

Carl growing up into a man, i strong man too he said that since Shane he said "i have got friends like you keep me going" Said Carl.

He classifies me as a friend i think of him as a friend too Hershel got a beard now he getting older Maggie and Glenn are always sneaking off.

Carol helping me out with the baby while my dad Daryl still helping Rick getting a place together. We circled places to go to i still think we are in Georgia or god knows where.

Sorry got to go now it looks Rick founds us a place and now Jeffrey awake. But one question remains where's Andrea? Is she safe and where's uncle Merle? what is he up to i haven't seen him since Atlanta part me feels bad for what happened but he was kinda of jerk any who it time for me to go now-don't worry i will write in you now and then just let you know what's going on in my crazy life

Signing of Joshua Dixon.


	21. Walking dead season 3 episode 1 seed

The walking dead season 3 episode 1 seed

It's the season 3 of the walking dead Joshua and co are still alive where we last left them Sarah gave birth to Jeffrey Dixon and he's alive happily to report now this story will keep me occupied till Alex's smith story comes back in October but the question is where's Beth and is she still alive. Plus there's new characters to look out for one is Eve she a good guys while Frank is a bad a guy he's in the The Governors camp lets begin please not a don't own the walking dead and plus i am writing this on my trusty i-pad notes it's saved me i think.

Walking dead season 3 episode 1 Seed.

It's been a long winter but Rick and his survivors had made Lori was heavily pregnant and she need a place to stay Maggie and Glenn. Are still together but Hershel's been keeping a eye on them Beth's even got more advance with her shooting skills.

Daryl was in the house he fired a blot at a owl. Carl still had his hat with the lucky feather; that Joshua had given him back on the farm.

Rick saw Daryl he was his right hand man since Shane's death; Joshua saw him as a uncle figure because Merle was bad very bad.

The group made their way their way into the house the group was silent said nothing. Carl entered the house with a can in his hand. Sarah was holding the baby giving him formula; Sarah's eyes locked with Joshua's eyes to things between them have never been better.

Rick looked Carl's can of dog food he through on the ground. T-dog was by the window he whistled the group left the house.

After the group pulled over to look at the options they had left.

"We can't keep going back in circles been doing that all winter" Said Hershel.

"What about we this here there a housing estate there we can, have a look" Said Maggie.

"Look i am all for moving around and all but-Jeffrey needs a solid place to stay he's only a baby" Sarah.

"Sorry Rick a don't my son moving around and it's not good for Lori she needs rest" Said Joshua.

"me and your dad are going on a hunt be right back Joshua keeps things tight " Said Rick.

"Sure i will, don't go to far" Said Joshua.

Rick and Daryl made there way on some railroad tracks till there was a prison

"It's perfect" Said Rick.

The group opened a fence hole Joshua held his bow while the group came thought the fence. And began there attack on the prison

*Eves big entrance*

Eve was walking along the road it's been a long day for her she's was about to give up till she saw a house it looked deserted. She had to be sure; she banged on the side of the door.

"Hello any one in...it's okay i am friendly off sorts" She placed her bag inside the house it's been a long winter but she made it.

She sighed a bit she wonted some friends. It's been so long she had one.

*back at the prison*

Rick and his band of survivors have cleared the courtyard but the job-was still have done he was wondering by the fences Lori had a fight with her husband it's been downhill since Shane's death.

She's been doing everything she could to bring her family back together now even Carl hates her.

"It's been a long winter but we have turned a corner, this place could be a gold mine" Said Sarah.

Joshua was feeding Jeffrey. She noticed that the baby had changed him

"Sing a song for me Beth you have not song since your mother died" Said Hershel.

Beth's singing voice sang she some old Irish song than Maggie joined the whole group listened to the Greene's sisters sing. The song finished.

"This,place fell pretty early-look i now it's been i long winter but this place can been a gold mine this place it will have food weapons medicine this place can be a gold mine in the morning we talk the main block we will do it hand in hand" Said Rick.

*entrance of Michonne*

Michonne walked into; a store i bell rang as a couple of walkers where inside the room she sliced it with her sword.

She grabbed a few aspirin for Andrea she's been sick for while. She went to Andrea she got a the she gave her the aspirin.

"Just leave me here please" Said Andrea. "I don't wont to slow you down" Said Andrea.

"I ain't leaving you behind" Said Michonne.

*Back with Eve*

Eve left the house she was staying at she's was looking for food till there where walkers in her path. She stabbed the walker skull and pulled her knife out she was heading to Atlanta but she was told it was a dead end.

Eve found the store empty apart from chips water and bread "might as well takes theses" Said. She's been on her own since her family's death.

She left the store and made her self camp for the night.

*the prison*

Joshua was with Maggie Hershel Glenn and Daryl and Rick. They where going to; the mess hall Joshua got separated from Hershel.

"Hershel!" Said Joshua. There was a scream it was Hershel. The others arrived they got into a room Maggie's screamed seeing Hershel bitten.

"Joshua your Axe" Joshua gave Rick his Axe and chopped at Hershel's leg. Daryl saw something he told them to duck.

"Holy shit!" Said a guy with a mustache.


	22. Season 3 episode 2 Sick

the walking dead season 3 sick episode 2

Sarah was holding the baby Jeffrey. He was tiny in her arms Beth was with wondering if her dad and sister where all right. Sarah placed a hand on Beth's shoulder she turned to face her.

Beth thought Sarah was dead cute; with the baby she was a good mum and Joshua Was a good dad

"Hay your dad will do just fine, i was thinking that what if you baby sat Jeffrey" Said Sarah.

"Sure i don't mind really" Said Sarah.

"I was thinking; that i need to spend Joshua with him because a do love Jeffrey but i love to spend time with my boyfriend" Said Sarah. Beth was about to respond till she saw her bleeding and missing a leg.

"What Happened?" Asked Beth. Joshua saw that Beth was stressed but he had to deal with the people inside.

"No stay hear your dads got this i need you hear, just in case that if Hershel dies Beth going to need her friend" Said Rick. Joshua Dixon-he left and he saw the group huddling around him.

Joshua went to see Sarah was feeding his son. His face lit up to see his family in his cell.

"Hay baby girl, hay baby" Said Joshua. She smiled at Joshua's face got happier.

"Hershel's been bit" Said Joshua. Sarah's face was worried. He loved her family and she got close to Beth and Carol to; now that Hershel been bit.

"No he's fine he lost his leg but there's one more problem there's people inside Prisoners" Said Joshua.

Sarah's face looked pale she held on to her son, Joshua placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead to comfort her.

"Rick's going to sort out leave it with him; i wont let anything bad happen to you" Said Joshua.

"Yes i know but there Prisoners they should be dealt with" Said Sarah.

"Look i am going to check on Maggie and Glenn" He left her and his son. He thought he would be a screw up just his dad did when he was little he lived with his mother till he was 13 then he lived with dad and uncle Merle at the age of 16.

"Hay you to whats up?" He held his crossbow.

"I am okay thank you, i was thinking we could have a look around the prison Rick and my dad have been gone for awhile" Said Joshua.

Maggie looked at him wondering if it was a good idea.

"Sure-i don't mind" Said Glenn. Glenn and Joshua looked at the prison complex it was big it had space to move around in.

"Maggie's worried she told my all we do is run" Said Glenn. They spent all thous long 8 months looking for shelter.

"Yay me too Lori's going to labour any day now" Said Joshua. Glenn and Joshua could talk about anything because they had a good friendship just because they had woman in their life's.

"Yes and Rick on edge" Said Glenn. Carol was there she did ask Glenn for some help.

"Um Glenn i need your help" Said Carol. Joshua went inside he found Carl with his hat with his lucky feather on it. He always told it bring good luck; he thinks it's bullshit.

"Hay, what's up Carl?" He asked him. Carl looked Furious about something he was just 13 but he had been through allot in his young age.

"Mom told i did something stupid all i did was go get medical supplies for Hershel-but mom shot me down ever since the farm it's like she doesn't care about me any more" Said Carl.

"Ha your mothers under a lot of stress; she needs you okay to support her just like you did for my Sarah okay" Carl was kicking the ground with bid shoe he nodded at him Rick came back.

"Hay what happened?" He asked Rick's looked at him. He looked scared terrified too.

"It's over that's all you to know we got the food rations and we cleared a cell block a killed Tomas and Andrew was left outside Axel and Oscar got a cell of their own so don't worry about it" Said Rick.

Joshua looked at Rick he nodded before returning to see Hershel. Hershel just woke up Beth and Maggie looked happy to see their dad alive and well; Rick went to him and held Hershel's hand.

Rick left Lori followed him. Joshua went back outside the courtyard he found that today was a good day he found a home so that his son can grow up in; Beth's farther is alive Glenn was happy with Maggie and Rick and Lori he hopes they can make up for Carl's sake but something tells him that something bad was going to happen

so Hershel alive the groups found a safe place from the walkers. it not long till Joshua uncle comes back leaves a Joshua's and Glenn friendship in bits can they fix it or has Merle destroyed that.


	23. Walking dead s3 episode 3 WWM

Walking dead season 3 episode 3 walk with me

Andrea and Michonne Continued on the journey; they found a helicopter on the way it spun out of control till it hit a the ground smoke was coming from it Michonne and Andrea sore it headed on their.

Michonne and Andrea went to check it on.

"Stay hear, i will check it out" Said Michonne. She chained her pets to the branch. She saw the pilots; blood guts everywhere.

Andrea saw her looking at the wreckage. Then she noticed a couple of vans.

"Get down someones coming" Said Michonne. They saw all of the men getting out of the vans.

"Okay everyone spread out" Said a voice.

"Sure thing Frank" Said a guy. They killed a couple of walkers; Andrea was sick very sick-they saw one man dragging a guy and stabbing him in the brain.

The walkers wear getting restless Michonne saw one of the guys looking her direction.

Frank was looking in her direction. The group killed the polities but the walkers where still getting; restless Michonne sliced the two. Andrea felt sick. Michonne saw one of the men approaching she got; her sword.

"Arr..drop it" said a voice.

"Holyshit it's a small world hello there-how about a hug from your old pal Merle" Merle. Merle Joshua's uncle was last seen in Atlanta Andrea fainted.

"Yes where on our back captured two females" Andrea saw two dead people hanging. Andrea reigned Conscience in she was chained to the bed being checked over by a nurse. The man walked past them.

"So, ain't this a small world; last time a saw you was in a department store in Atlanta where that sheriff prick chained me up along with my nephew how's my Josh still alive?" He asked Andrea.

"I don't haven't seen them in 8 months but we lost some could be dead, but we lost some good people along the way" Said Andrea.

"Jim, Sophia, Ed, Jackie, Amy" Said Andrea.

"Arr...i am sorry Amy was a kid" Said Merle.

"You like this made after a cut my hand" Said Merle.

"Now, Merle don't scare the lady's i can take it from her besides the boss needs you" Said Frank.

"What ever you say Frank" Said Merle. He bragged past him. He didn't like very well he thought if as a annoying prick.

"Sorry about Merle he gets the dirty jobs done the names Frank i am the boss right hand man of sort we found Merle passed out with one hand" Said Frank.

"Your men pointed guns at us" Said Michonne.

"It's part of our job to keep our people safe we provide a protection for our people there's rules and stuff beside, you had a group you had to get the dirty jobs done" Said Frank.

"Arr..how are guest are they settling in well?" Asked the man.

"We wont our weapons!" Said Michonne. She clearly didn't trust him there's something about him.

"Sure okay you can have a weapons-food-veichile if that's what you wont" Said the man.

"I would love that but you're keeping us locked up" Said Andrea.

"It's for our own protection besides; we don't really now that well you could try and kill us" Said Frank.

"O, that wont be a problem do you mind telling us; where we are?" Asked Andrea.

"That's easy we can give you the grand tour" he let Andrea and Michonne go he opened the door.

"Your not Prisoners hear your guests welcome to Woodbury" Said the man. It was a small town at best with houses; and a normal street with flowers.

"Frank Governor we got our self's a couple of bitters" Merle's voice looked full of joy.

"O he's brought a couple of buddies" Said Merle. He opened fired on the walkers.

"Got them" Said Merle.

"The Governor people don't really call you that do they?" Asked Andrea.

"It's a name he was given he took charge and his name The Governor" Said Frank.

"Yes i get jobs here that's why the people here; sleep nice and easy" Said The Governor.

"Waite there's people here how?" Said Andrea. Michonne think that it's all to good to be true.

"We set Curfews, it keeps people safe" Said The Governor.

"That's easy enough we not had a single death yet since last summer, shall take the girls to their room?" Asked Frank.

"Yes you do i got some jobs i need doing" Said The Governor. The Governor returned to his office he found Merle there.

"What brings you hear?" He asked.

"I need information-on my brother and nephew if i find anything you wont stop me on finding them can you give me your word" He said to him.

"I take it you no Andrea?" He asked him.

"I jade a connection with her he a do, she's with my brother and my nephew Joshua they are family" Said Merle.

"I understand that you're a family man; family's are important but i need you hear you are strongest fighter the whole operation could fall apart tell you what i will talk Andrea in the morning and see what i can get out of her" He said.

Merle left his office to go to wall. In the morning The Governor left Frank to keep an eye on Michonne and Andrea. He just talked to the polite about where his group was. He got the men and drove to the location.

"Hay whats that?" Asked one of the men. He saw a car holding a white flag.

"It's okay we got your friend, listen we got a town that's where your friend is he told me he will find you hear" Said The Governor.

"I don't believe it" Said one of the soldiers.

"Yes he told me to find you to!" he opened fired on he killed him. Frank killed most of the soldiers.

"Let's see what Uncle Sam as got for us" He killed one of the soldiers.

Back Woodbury Andrea was blending into Woodbury she liked what she saw. Michonne said she didn't trust him. She even had a go at her for killing her walker pets that have been protecting them all winter.

Andrea was talking a girl called Karen she explained she found Woodbury and Frank took her in she was finding out a lot about Woodbury and it's people. Michonne was siting on the chair.

Then Andrea saw The Governor coming in with vans and weapons. The Governor made a speech about how they weren't protected by walls and fences and they should be lucky that they are.

Later on Frank was in his apartment reading books Milton was making notes on the bitters he decided to read them. It was boring to him; there was a knock at his door.

"Arr...Governor what bring you to my door?" It was late at night now he was just checking in in him.

"Listen i need you to keep a eye on Michonne i can trust Andrea but Michonne" Said The Governor.

"Yes i can do that" He said.

"Good night then..o by the way Merle's asked about his brother and nephew if you can talk to Andrea about them; i am wondering where's Merle's loyalties are?" said The Governor.

"Yes i can do that no problem you everything to me" Said Frank. The Governor left him and he went to his apartment. Later on that evening he walked past a women in sleeping in the bed then he went to the a secret room. He opened the door he looked at the fish tanks to see walkers heads he looked at them.

So we meet Frank The Governor right hand man he seems okay for now but he going to be evil a can't say when ;) but i can say he's not a min version of The Governor he's only going to be in the story till season 4.

Please read and review i wont to hear from you in the next chapter the death of Lori and arrival of baby Judith and Sarah and Jeffrey go missing


	24. WD Season 3 episode 4 killer with in

**_Walking dead season 3 killer with in_**

Joshua was his dad Carol Rick and T-dog. Glenn and Maggie went of in the middle of the night.

"Where's Maggie and Glenn?" Asked Daryl. The group was wondering where them two have; gone of two.

"They used one of the watchtowers" Said Rick. Joshua was trying to find them. Bingo he thought.

"Glenn!,Maggie! Are you coming" Asked Joshua. Glenn was doing his trousers. He and Joshua where like a comedy double act at times.

"What?" Hearing Joshua's voice. Maggie saw that he was joking.

"Are coming?" He asked them. Maggie saw that he was joking.

"Yes just a second" Said Glenn. He closed the door to the tower. Just the two Prisoner showed up.

"That's close enough" Said Rick. It looked like they had a rough time Joshua.

"Look mister, we can't live like this; blood brains all over the place thous where people we knew" Said Axel.

"Hay i didn't break the law-i don't you near my baby and my girl; why don't you burn them?" Asked Joshua.

"We tried by the thous things keep coming back through" Said Oscar.

"Look our deal non negotiable you either stay in your cell block or leave that's the deal" Said Rick.

"See i told you it's pointless they aren't any better than the pricks who shot at out boys" Said Oscar. They looked them up back in their cell block.

Glenn walked with Joshua they had jobs out here while the girls where tending to Hershel.

"Thinking about Merle?" Asked Glenn.

"Hell no ain't thinking about him; but i was thinking about them Prisoner back there they seem nice guys-they paid they debt but i don't wont them near my family" Said Joshua.

"Good point i got to protect Maggie" Said Glenn. He had a point to about protecting There women.

Back at Woodbury Michonne was inspecting The national guard trucks something was not right.

"So impressive?" Said Frank. He was with The Governor. He was impressed with Michonne trying to recruit her.

"I was looking at theses bullet did the walkers; learn hie to use guns?" Asked Michonne.

"Like we said yesterday-they weren't protected like we are just be thankful you in here then out there" Said Frank.

"And Welles?" Said Michonne.

"He's dead we didn't have a funeral for him because no body knew him thank god" Said The Governor.

"Thank god" Michonne left them.

"We could use a solider like you don't you think about it?" Asked Frank. Franks voice sounded very calm indeed.

She walked away from the but. Frank knows she's going to be a lot of trouble if they don't deal with her.

Back at the prison Hershel was getting escorted by by Beth and Carl and Sarah she made a personal baby carrier for Jeffrey to get some air.

"Today's a good day" Said Joshua. He saw Hershel walking Beth was helping her dad he smiled at dad Daryl he smiled at him in return. He placed his hand on the fence he smiled at Sarah she smiled back at him she smiled to. He was so handsome. She thought.

Till he saw the walkers. Shit thought Joshua; no you can't he thought.

"Walkers!" Said Joshua. The group opened fired then the sound from the speakers came on his mind was racing.

"Lori, Carl!" Shouted Rick. He was chasing after his family; the walkers where getting closer to them Joshua bashed one of them his crossbow.

"Sarah just run back inside i will cover you!" They walkers where getting closer to her Rick was firing at the speakers.

"Who did this!" Said asked Joshua. Joshua seen just how scared she was she went inside not knowing what do next?

Then Axel and Oscar came thought Joshua pointed his crossbow at them.

"Did you do this!?,did you do this?!" Asked Joshua.

"No i didn't; do this we swear someone must have put the generators on" Said Axel. The group ran back into the prison.

"Where's the generator?" Asked Daryl. Daryl's voice was worried because the others are still in the prison.

"On the other side of the prison!" Said Oscar. The group went to find the generator room. They found it Oscar was right someone has turned it on. Rick went to turn it off.

Andrew swung the Axe weapon at him. Rick got the up hand on Andrew till Rick was thrown on the floor.

"Dad can you take out some of the walkers a can't hold the door!" Said Joshua his voice was getting mad.

"Sure" he moved out of the way he stabbed a few walkers. Joshua he killed one with his crossbow.

"Come on kill him we can take back the prison" Said Andrew. Oscar pointed the gun at him and killed Andrew. He gave Ricks gun back.

Rick shut of the generators. Rick and the others found T-dog begin eaten; Joshua found Jeffrey's baby holder that Sarah made. His Harte shutdown.

"Have you seen Lori and Carl?" Asked Rick.

"No where's T and Carol, Jeffrey and Sarah" Said Hershel. He saw Joshua's face.

"O my" Said Hershel. He saw how devastated he was by this whole event.

Then Maggie came with a baby her hands where bloodied she looked at Glenn he held her.

"Where's Lori?" Asked Rick. He went to find her; but Maggie's hand stopped her.

"Rick" Said Maggie. Her cry said it all. He looked at Carl he had a sadden look on his face.

"Arr...no...no...no...no..no" Said Rick. He collapsed in hep. Knowing that his wife was dead.

In the next chapter Joshua does everything he can to take his mind of his fallen family

please leave a like or review for this story


	25. WD episode 5season 3 Say the word

Walking dead season 3 episode 6 say the word

The Governor and Frank where throwing a party for the people of Woodbury Frank was the one who made speeches for Woodbury.

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls" He began. He still had a noticeable scar across his face.

"When we first came here it was nothing but;one block of flats and now look at it we. Brought people in we turned into something a place called home" Said Frank. The crowd cheered at him.

"I yes we have surfed loses. But i today and tonight it's all about us" Said Frank. The crowds clapped along with Andrea. Michonne had one foot on the chair.

"I thank you Frank but he's right with him and all of us Woodbury will not be as it was today so go on enjoy your self's" Said The Governor. The crowds departed.

"Frank!" Said Andrea. He crossed his arms as she approached her.

"Yes Andrea have your friend made up your mind about staying here?" Said Frank.

"I will talk her round but in the mean time enjoy your day and thank that was a good speech" Said Andrea.

"Yes i am very good at speeches" He said.

"Where's The Governor?" Asked Andrea. Wondering where he got off to; she remembered what Joshua said to her about Merle Dixon leaving him behind in Macon to die.

She found Merle by a seat drinking a cold drink.

"Merle Dixon" Said Andrea. He looked at her wondering what what she wonted with him

"Okay hear what i think of you..about what you did Joshua your disgusting human being;he's ten times the man you are if you care about Daryl and Josh you stay away from them!" She left him.

"Enjoy your day" she said to him.

Back at the prison Rick was still fazed "Rick?!, Rick?!" All he could hear was Daryl's voice and the baby's cry.

"Let me see her" Said Hershel. Hershel looked at the baby she was tiny just born; Rick felt his hole world was crashing down.

"Rick?" Said Joshua. He walked away taking a sword with. Him he looked mad very mad indeed he was upset about his wife's death.

"Joshua can you take care of Carl and Beth it's your job, i no you lost your family too but i need you on this please" Said Daryl to his son. He snorted it's not like he didn't have a choice.

"She needs formula in order to survive" Said Hershel.

"I got some in my cell, just one left but i needed more" He looked down on the floor saddened by it all.

"No way ain't losing her!" Said Daryl. They hoped on Daryl's motorcycle and run along Maggie.

Back at the Woodbury Michonne was being talk to by The Governor she killed a couple of bitters.

"Well we can't keep meeting like this Michonne, i was going to give this back; now this ain't going to work if you keep braking in killing bitters" Said The Governor

"Who's Penny?" Asked Michonne. Trying to push the Governors buttons.

"You no about Penny then you know i loved her" Said The Governor.

"I bet you say that about, all of the girls" The Governor got up but Michonne put her sword against his neck

Back at the prison. Joshua was doing everything he could he was throwing a ball against the wall of his cell.

"Josh can take the baby?" Asked Beth. Axel was talking to her so she went to see if he was all right.

"No i don't wont to hold her okay" Said Joshua. She was holding her; he looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pain.

"Sorry" she left hopping he would help would help him.

"Beth i can take her for an hour or so till my dad gets back" Said Joshua. She placed the baby in his arms she rested her head on Joshua's solider to comfort him.

"I am so sorry" she said to him. He cried as Beth comforted her friend any way she could.

"I wished a could off protected them but i didn't" She looked. Part if her her wish she could be with him but he found someone that makes him happy.

"Bethy " Said Hershel.

"Don't cross line between friendship and love you and him it can't never happen okay i see the way you at him" Said Hershel. Daryl came through along with Maggie.

"We got the formula" Said Daryl. Joshua gave the baby to Daryl.

"Thought of any names?" Asked Joshua to. Carl he still had the lucky feather he gave him to him.

"Sarah, Jackie, Lori, Sophia,Carol,...i don't no" Said Carl. The baby began to feed her.

"Hay you like that urr...ass kicker that's a good name" Said Daryl. The group laughed as he continued to feed with out realizing; that Joshua was gone he went back to his cell. He didn't wont to be around the baby.

He played with one of his arrows in his cell. Glenn came into his cell he took the top bunk.

"You don't have to do on your own Hershel noticed your gone" Said Glenn. He bit his lip.

"Glenn...i fucked up!" Said Joshua. He looked at the celling; after losing his lover and his baby boy everything felt wrong just before he met Morgan and Duane

"Maggie said that i can stay in here" Said Glenn. Joshua was falling asleep. Glenn went to sleep to.

In the morning Joshua went to the graves he placed i flower on it and the baby the baby carrier on it

"It's going to be okay son" He hugged his dad for a long time. Right now they needed Rick.

Back in the boiler room Rick was inside he heard a phone ringing "hello" Said Rick.

So Jeffrey and Sarah are dead no they ain't dead they are very much alive so don't worry Joshua and Sarah are returning in the next chapter plus Eve makes her entrance and plus does Beth have felling for Joshua.

Please leave a review or a like for this story


	26. Walking dead season 3 episode 6 hounded

Walking dead season 3 episode 6 hounded.

Joshua was checking the fences he been out there all day. In fact he's not left the site. Carl was walking towards him he felt bad for him; he's a good person unlike his uncle Merle.

"Joshua, Beth's making dinner, are you coming in?" He asked he flicked the side of his hat like a bad-ass he still had a the feather in his hat.

"I ain't hungry, i ate earlier besides i to be out here" Said Joshua. Carl was wondering if he could to his dad.

"Can you talk, to my dad he's locked himself in a boiler room; ever since mom died he's not been himself" Said Carl.

"Look kid i ain't your problem, okay look i know your dad going threw crap; and i am sorry that you lost your mom " Said Joshua.

"I know you not my problem but you're doing the same; hiding out here instead of helping us we are week with out you and dad" Said Carl.

"Look i am not myself okay i lost my family and it's my fault because a can't protect anyone!" Said Joshua. He kicked the fence in pure anger.

"I know how you fell i couldn't protect mom, i killed her shot her in the head it was the hardest thing i had to" Said Carl.

"But you no something you and i are the same we've lost something important to us;but you still got us and we need you" Said Carl. Carl left him. Carl made his back to the mess hall.

"How is he today?" Asked Hershel. He was on his crutches; he saw him out on the yard looking out.

"Still not himself" Said Carl. Carl ate Beth meal

"So me and Oscar will check out the lower side of the prison, Glenn and Maggie will do a run" Said Daryl.

"Yay i don't mind keeping a eye on your boy?" Said Axel. Daryl nodded not like the idea.

"I will keep my eye on today don't worry about it" Said Hershel. Rick came out Beth was holding the baby.

"Hay i have cleared most have that cell block okay so you don't have have to worry okay" Said Rick.

"Look, you don't have to do that alone" Said Glenn. The group were worried for both Joshua and Rick.

"I just came to check on Carl okay" Said Rick. The group still stood in pure silence; Beth was still holding the baby.

"Do you wont to hold her?" Asked Beth. Rick looked at his infant daughter. He nodded before heading back to the room.

Later in Joshua got his crossbow ready he prepped it he was going hunting he his van ready.

"Hay just going out hunting be back before nightfall" Said Joshua. He informed Hershel.

"You don't need to do that i need you hear to keep things from going under" Said Hershel.

"Look i need to do this okay, it's my right" Said Joshua. He could he was slowly losing it.

"Look, hunting not the top job right now i need you you stay here!; you need to keep an eye on Carl my daughter going out there with Glenn Ricks slipping" Said Hershel. He said thous words and it made him stop.

"Look talk to Rick he needs someone to say the right thing he's in a lot of pain just like yourself" Said Hershel.

"Okay get right on it" Said Joshua. He left him to go the boiler room.

"Rick?" Said Joshua Dixon.

"Rick?" He said. He found playing with phone. That had been disconnected from the line.

"Um, Hershel said your slipping?" Said Joshua. He was choosing his words very correctly.

"Listen i have been talking to others there more survivors they going to take us in" Said Rick.

"Look Rick, you need to come back-i know i ain't been the best myself but we need you...your my hero Rick you saved my life more times than you could imagine back in Atlanta..now we need you please" Said Joshua.

Glenn and Maggie drive to a small area looking for baby stuff. Glenn peered into a car it was a woman sleeping in it. They collected the baby stuff.

"Hello, are you okay in there?" Asked Maggie the women turned to face them.

"It's okay we ain't going to hurt you the names Maggie that's Glenn whats yours?" Asked Maggie.

"Eve" She said she opened the door. Then a voice appeared from the back of her.

"Glenn?, it's that you holyshit it's a small world hur hay man do you no where's my baby brother and my nephew?" Asked the man.

"Merle?" Asked Glenn.

"That's right, look you take me to where my brother is and my nephew, and we can take back all of the crap i did back in Atlanta" Said Merle. Glenn was thinking about the time Joshua was left in Macon to die by Merle.

"No way" Said Glenn. Merle threw something smashing at the glass of the car. He held his knife arm against Maggie's cheek.

"No don't...stop" Said Eve. She placed her gun back in her holster.

"Now your going to drive there's a place we going to go to now drive!" Said Merle to Glenn the drove a way. A black girl just watched she grabbed the stuff. Glenn mentioned a prison so there could be survivors. She got the stuff she limping thanks to Merle.

He got to the place shed needed to go. Rick was holding his baby daughter for the first time he took outside for the first time to see the sunlight the new world she will be living in maybe she and Jeffrey can grow up together then Rick saw something it was a woman standing there.

So in the next chapter Frank talks to Eve and Merle punches Glenn and revels why he left Joshua behind in Macon to die and that doesn't still well with Glenn


	27. Walking dead season 3 episode 7 WTDK

Walking dead Season 3 episode 7 when the dead come knocking

Joshua Dixon saw Rick bring out his daughter. Till he saw a woman there; holding a basket she killed the walker with her sword.

"Should we help her?" Said Carl. Carl's voice was asking his farther. Carl rushed to gate; to help her Rick killed a few walker Beth was holding the baby while Joshua held his bow at the girl.

"Joshua?" Daryl's voice was raised to see a girl but that's not the reason why he came out her. Rick brought the woman back inside she was still Unconscious. Hershel saw the women being brought inside the prison mess room along with Axel and Oscar.

"It's okay no one going to hurt Hershel going to fix you up then your gone" Said Rick. Daryl whispered something to Rick; he nodded at Hershel he went to fix the woman.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Joshua he was still holding his bow. The boy looked very dirty to her.

"Michonne" Said the black girl. He kept his beady on her while Hershel fixed her up.

"How did you find us?" Asked Joshua.

"I can't tell you that that's your leader question and you ain't the leader aren't you?" Said Michonne. She was being angry with him because he's a teenager.

Back at Woodbury Frank was talking to Eve, the man sat down on the chair he looked at Eve she's very pretty; he thought off her he just heard Merle betting up Glenn in the next room Maggie was going to be talk to be the Governor.

"Now Eve ain't it hears his this is going to work Merle's going to work his magic on Glenn he will, crack it's only a matter of time then. Your going to tell me where your group" Said Frank.

"I don't no anything i meat Glenn and Maggie this afternoon; i loner that's all i am" Said Eve. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Okay well don't believe you one of you will give your camp" Said Frank.

Merle was talking to Glenn. The Asian boy he didn't like him but he wonted to no about his nephew and his brother Daryl.

"So Glenn, i am going to ask you one more time where's my family" Said Merle he was becoming impatient with him.

"I ain't going to tell you nothing Joshua is my friend now; he's a good man he got a son named Jeffrey and a girl named Sarah that's my family Merle" Said Glenn.

"He's come a long way since Macon and Atlanta" Said Merle.

"You left there!" Said Glenn. He didn't like that Merle left him to die

"What about that prick Rick his alive, what about T-dog id he's dead i hope he went very slow" Said Merle.

"Now tell me where camp is?" Said Merle.

Back at the prison Joshua was kissing Sarah's lips she was alive she hid with Carol. He was happy once more.

"Did you miss me?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes i did very much baby" Said Joshua. He held her very close taking her breath and sent. The baby was doing fine Beth was looking after him after Sarah and Joshua finished kissing they went to the mess hall. Rick was going to a place called Woodbury; to rescue Maggie and Glenn.

"Please bring my friends back i will keep a eye on Carl and the others" Said Joshua. Rick nodded Daryl was going along Oscar and Michonne.

"I will Carl you behave yourself" Said Rick. He looked Joshua; he was thinking of a name for the baby.

"Joshua's dad being calling the baby ass-kicker" Said Carl. Rick looked at Joshua. Never that of Daryl as the baby type.

"I was thinking of a name we could call her" Said Carl.

"O what name are you thinking off?" Asked Rick. Wondering what the name was going to be.

"Judith it should be after my grade school teacher" Said Carl.

"I think that's a fine name" Said Rick. He patted Carl before joining the other at the car Beth and Axel swung the gates open.

Back at Woodbury The Governor brought Maggie she had no top on she was completely scared and didn't now what was going on next.

"Now one of you are going to give up your camp" Said The Governor. He pointed his gun at Glenn. Then that's when it broke Maggie.

"Prison!" Said Maggie.

"Um interesting that you would break i think our work here is done" Said Frank he looked Merle. They left the room The Governor patted Maggie's cheek before he went to apartment.

"That prison is our red zone we can investigate it clear out" Said Frank. Killing the pekoe inside the prison is there only option it's to keep the people of Woodbury safe.

"So that means your brother on the way then" Said The Governor. Merle was right his only brother was on the way; but he didn't what anything to happen to him nor his nephew.

"I am wondering where are you loyalties are?" Asked Frank. He was wondering of he if he really part of the system of Woodbury. Frank left the room Martinez was there he was holding his gun ready he was going wall, watch tonight.

"It's quite on the open front" Said Frank.

"Yes to quite the bitters have gone napping" Said Martinez.

Frank was wondering where's Merle group and he was going to have fun with them but little did he know that Merle's ex group is closer than he thinks

please read and review


	28. Walking dead season 3 episode 8 MTS

Walking dead season 3 episode 8 made to suffer

Rick and group where at Woodbury's wall Rick was examining the walls. He looked at Daryl before he spoke.

"They are heavily graded" Said Rick. He looked at Michonne she found a way in before; wondering where's the best way in?.

"There is fence that is not bolted we can go through there" Said Michonne. She lead him to Woodbury. It was very quite tonight to quite for franks liking.

"Remember no killing unless it's, absolutely for a good reason" Said Rick. The group nodded at him he lead to a building where a man was there storing something.

"Hay how did you people get in here?" Asked the man. Rick pointed his gun at him?

"Where are our people your holding two of them here!" Said Rick. The man looked shocked wondering what was going on here he looked at Rick.

"I...don't...i don't no what you're talking about" Said the man. He clobbered him on the back of the head. He was not giving him information.

"Where would he hold them?" Asked Rick. Michonne looked at them. Before she gave a answer.

"There's a holding a cell a block from here that's where he would be holding them" Said Michonne. Then others went after Glenn and Maggie.

"Look Merle's hear if a can talk to him" Said Daryl. He looked at Rick they where still in a house about to break in.

"No Daryl i need you" Said Rick. He looked at Rick. He was right it was going to get messy; and he needed his help to help rescue Maggie and Glenn it was important to him because they where his family.

"Okay let's do this" Said Daryl.

Back at the prison; Joshua was with Carl they making sure there weren't any walkers around the cell blocks till they heard screaming inside a room.

"Hay follow us" Said Joshua he walked the walker with his bow. They led to the mess hall Hershel along with Beth Axel and Carol where there.

"Was she bit?" Asked Joshua. Looking at the man he was quite muscular.

"Yes and she dying she my mom and my wife her name Donor" Said the man. The boy looked at his farther; and he looked at his friend.

"What's your name?" Asked Sarah. She was talking to the man. Carl was nodding towards to the door he was; protecting her because she saw her as family now.

"Tyerses" He said. Sarah walked towards the door. Carl locked it the women bashed at the cell door she was not happy about this.

"Hay what's your problem?" She said to her. Carl looked at the girl before walking away. Then Joshua appeared staring at her.

"What's your name?" Asked Joshua he was pointing his crossbow at her she was shocked at him.

"Your going to poke someone eye out with that" Said the girl. Joshua lowered his crossbow-they where people just like him. She was cocky just like he was.

"I ain't going to ask you again what's your name?" Asked Joshua Dixon he was getting angry with her.

"Sasha" She responded to him he was find him charming at lest for redneck teenager.

"That's wasn't hard, look she needs to be put down i am sorry we couldn't save her but it's not my call if you can stay here" Joshua left them to it had was being kind to them because he had to.

"Well done you handled that well" Said Hershel. Standing on his crutch; looking at the boy he's come along way always taking knocks.

"There pekoe just like you and me it's getting late hope Rick okay" Said Joshua. He saw Beth with baby Judith. She saw her a great friend now she'd help him get through the tough times.

"Your daughter Beth you should be proud of her" Said Joshua.

"I am always proud of my little girls, when she was born i told myself do anything to keep them safe" Said Hershel. He looked at Joshua.

"Um..i got it do that for Jeffrey and my Girlfriend now" Said Joshua.

"Yes you will, she loves you don't you forget that" Hershel hopped away. It's been a long journey with the Greene's and with Grimes to but ever since Lori and T-dog death everything was shit but his mind was going back to Woodbury.

Back at Woodbury there was a gun battle raging across the streets. Michonne bailed on him and the others where's that women thought Rick.

Michonne kicked the office to The Governors room; she got a key bad opened to see fish tanks filled with walker heads like trophies, Michonne heard banging on the door she opened it till she found a little girl chinned up and bagged.

She removed the bag till she saw the girl, zombiefied.

"What the hell" Said The Governor. Michonne placed her sword towards the little girl mouth.

"Okay hurt me if you but please, don't hurt my little girl please" Said The Governor. Michonne passed for moment he looked at him thinking of all the horrible things he has done she placed her sword threw the girls mouth.

"No" The Governor lunched at her they were wrestling on the floor the fish tank was smashed there where walker heads all of the floor Michonne stabbed The Governor in the eye. Michonne went for her sword

"No!" Said Andrea shed pointed her gun at Michonne; she looked at Andrea while pointing her sword at her at her.

"What have you done?" She asked her. Michonne left him as he was crying over the little girls body. After the attack The Governor ; asked everyone to come to the arena even Frank didn't no what was going on.

"Well, what can we say" Said The Governor. The crowd looked at even Andrea and Milton looked confused about the whole events of the night.

"We haven't had a night like this since walls were built but i can say this we were attacked by terrorist, we where betrayed!" Said The Governor.

"By Merle, we captured one of the terrorist Merle's own brother!" Said The Governor revealed Merle's brother to the crowed Andrea was shocked to see him there.

"No what shall we do with them?" Asked The Governor to the crowd. The crowd started cheering "kill them, kill them kill them kill them"

"You wonted your brother now you got him" Said The Governor


	29. The walking dead season 3 episode 9 SK

Back at the prison Joshua was tending to a messy diaper Sarah had been with the baby all day so he decided to give her a good nights rest he doesn't sleep at night he per-fuses to be active at night Axel was on watch with Carol keeping a eye on Tyreses Sasha and Alec and Ben.

"Who's a good boy getting a loot like your daddy every day ain't you" He said to Jeffrey. He was lost in his own mind till there was a cough coming from Beth.

"Didn't see you there it's a long night" Said Joshua he was still holding Jeffrey. In his arms; his mind was still going back to Rick and his dad wondering if there going to be okay.

"You don't sleep anymore?" Said Beth wondering why he doesn't sleep at night.

"Well, it's because a like the night there's a lot more activity after dark" Said Joshua. The young blond, looked at the redneck teen he looked a lot like his farther.

"Where's, Sarah i needed a chat" Said Beth. Wondering where her friend was.

"She's sleeping a decided she needs a rest we got a lot more stuff we need to do in the morning" Said Joshua. Beth looked at the baby.

"He needs something to eat" Said Beth.

"There's a bottle in the baby bag" Said Joshua Dixon. Carol was with the bag; she gave Beth a look saying it's time for bed. She left them to it.

"Hear it milk it's warm" Said Carol. He grabbed the milk from her and placed it on Jeffrey's mouth. "There you are hey you where hungry?" He asked him.

"Your cute with that baby, they've changed you" She said to him he nodded at her. Joshua began humming a song it seems to be working Jeffrey went to sleep they placed Jeffrey in a home made box next to Judith.

"You should rest Daryl and Rick will be back in the morning" Said Carol.

"Yay they should be i don't wont a one more death in this camp" Said Joshua. He was going to his cell Sarah was sleeping he warped his arms around her body.

"Love you, i promise you no harm will come to i swear it" Sarah was quite. When the morning came the cry from the baby's was the first thing to great them Beth went to Judith while Axel was making breakfast it was Thursday or Friday he was not sure because there was no calendar to remind what day it was.

Beth Axel and gave Tyreses group a shovel. Joshua said it he was going hunting because his dad was not back yet.

"Joshua baby, you don't need to do this" Said Sarah. She placed her arms around his waist. Joshua wonted to hunt it would be for a few hours.

"Yes but, but i wont to do this a can get some meat" Said Joshua.

"Okay be careful baby don't get into too much trouble" Said Joshua. Glenn nor Rick nor his dad was back; so he went out to get some food for the group.

"So that's on team member down" Said Carl he was angry that he was gone and not staying here. Sarah placed her hand on Carl shoulder he's been thought so much already he's only 13 but she respected him he had a point of Joshua leaving them, the group felt pretty bad with out even Hershel as kept him locked up.

"He will be back beside your dad will be back soon along with Michonne and Glenn and Maggie so we can put this behind us okay Carl" Said Sarah.

"But if things gets worse what if...there dead" Said Carl. He did have a point it was hard to loses people she's cars about but it's hard to get close to them.

"So fancy a game of I spy i played when a was kid your age i always win" Said Sarah.

"No it's okay but thanks for trying i see your only, try to cheer me up" Said Carl. He looked at her with his big sad eyes.

"Hay Carl when you had to kill Lori i wish it was me you shouldn't have to do that" Said Sarah.

"She was my mom i wonted to remember her i she was i even don't have a picture to show Judith what she looked like" Said Carl.

"That's sweet maybe you can ask Rick when he's okay to get you one i can ask Joshua, to go along to" Said Sarah. He son crying to stopped their talk.

"Your son needs you" Said Beth. Sarah saw that Beth was trying to help her with the baby and she was helping out with Judith.

"Your good with kids" Said Sarah. Looking at her friend she classified Beth as her best friend.

"O thanks i always wonted kids but, i haven't found the right man" Said Beth.

"Arr there's always time Beth, besides your good looking girl i bet yay some boy will sweep you off your feet" Said Sarah.

"Thanks i hope i find someone some day" Said Beth.

"You will" Said Sarah.

Carol saw the cars coming into the yard along with Hershel. Hershel went to get Beth and Sarah, Beth ran to Maggie. Michonne and Eve just looked on Beth gave a thank you kiss on Rick cheek.

"So what happened?" Asked Hershel. He looked Rick he saw that something happened at Woodbury, that even shaking Rick up.

"The Governor, forced Merle and Daryl to fight to the death the crowd cheered as they fought" Said Rick. Hershel nodded at him.

"Thank your god your back, Josh on a hunt he's going back in a few hours our so" Said Hershel. Rick patted his back.

"there's, one more problem" Rick walked back inside he held Judith. Glenn told Axel that Oscar dead. It's been along day.

"Rick this Tyerses Sasha Alec and Ben they came from some part of the prison" Said Hershel.

"Look we can help in away we can" Said Alec.

"Yay any bad people we can deal with, we can help" Said Tyerses. Trying to see of Rick could allow him to stay in the prison. But Rick wasn't sure about.

"Look Rick" Said Hershel. Rick placed hands over his eyes Eve looked at this was her first time being a group before so it's all new to her.

"No ...no...no" Said Rick. He saw a ghostly image of Lori on the catwalk.

"No just get out, get out what do wont from me!" Said Rick. Tyerses group just fled as Glenn told them but the group just looked on at very damage Rick


	30. Season 3 episode 10 Home

Walking dead season 3 Home

Joshua was still hunting in the woods blissfully unaware that Rick was falling back in maddens Joshua hated leavening Sarah bad the baby but he needed to do this. He was different man then he was back in Macon; but he's a family man now, Joshua- packed his gear and kill and headed back home to the Prison.

Back inside Hershel, was looking for Rick. Joshua was still hunting in the woods the new girl Eve was doing okay Hershel made his way to her she was placing her guns on the table cleaning them.

"Eve" Said Hershel. Eve nodded at him she wasn't afraid of these people they seemed okay. Hershel sat down next to her.

"I ain't saying here Glenn and Maggie are saying i can but i don't wont stay" Said Eve she clocking her gun and checking her assault gun.

"And whys that are scared off loving people it was difficult for me but, Rick a good man he will let you stay along with Michonne there's one more person who as a say in the matter" Said Hershel.

"Who's that?" Asked Eve. Hershel replied to Eve's question "Joshua Dixon Daryl's son he's a good man, you know Sarah that's his wife" Said Hershel.

"And is the baby's his too?" Asked Eve trying to get to know people. This was wired for her she was trying; be nice it was a okay Rick was going nuts looking the complex she saw that Rick was on edge he was very on edge.

"So, Rick going nuts" Said Eve. She looked at Hershel. Hershel nodded. Joshua driven to the prison the dear on the back of van he had a huge smile on his face little did he know. That he was driving straight, towards conflict that his uncle Merle's started.

"Beth he's back" Said Carl. Maggie helped out with gates along with Eve. She looked at Joshua he was a little dirty very much he smelled worse than anything.

"You need a shower!" Said the women. Joshua looked at women that was crashing hear; he already meet Michonne. Axel was talking to Carol he gave Joshua a friendly wave.

"Nice deer looks like we are going to eat tonight" Said Axel. Looking at the deer; he was very busts young man. Joshua gave him a friendly smile.

"How we going to cook that?" Said Carol. Joshua smiled at Beth and Michonne. Michonne had her big sword "Michonne can use that has anyone seen my dad?" Asked Joshua.

The group looked at him. Carl was the one who told him the news he was not happy he bashed the side of his van "bastard!" Said Joshua.

"Josh, Daryl's coming back besides, we can get that deer in" Said Maggie. Trying to comfort him; she knows he be nothing like Merle he's a lot like Daryl.

Rick was still wondering outside in the prison he was still upset he doesn't no what's going in his head he couldn't lead his people Hershel came out.

"Rick!" Said Hershel. Hershel was walking towards him. Glenn was storming out towards the van he was going on a run to get away from the prison he was so angry with Maggie and Merle. Joshua was trying to stop him from going.

"Look Glenn, i no what Merle did Maggie and Eve it's barbaric i know but don't take it out on her nor yourself" Said Joshua Dixon. Glenn slammed the van door and drove away. Joshua went into the mess hall to see Maggie she gave a faint smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry" Said Joshua. He felt Guilty about his uncle Merle; he looked at Maggie she was sad and upset about the whole Woodbury thing.

"It's not your fault honestly. I think your trying to help Glenn will calm down in the end" Said Maggie. Joshua saw Beth her blond hair she looked at him before finding Carl.

"We will sort this out i promise you that" Said Joshua. He was trying to help her anyway that he liked till sphere was a loud bang outside.

"Shit!" Said Joshua. Maggie and Joshua ran it was him The Governor he found the prison. There was a massive gun fight between the two groups Joshua was using a hand gun; "Joshua!" Said Maggie. He passed him a riffle he fired at The Governors men a he didn't hit one of them. Rick was still out; in the open.

"Where's my dad?!" Said Joshua. He was still shooting at the men in the clearing then the shooting stopped for a moment. Joshua looked at Axel body he was killed by him Sarah was holding her gun. Michonne was by the bus wondering what was going to happen next. Till there was a engine in the background coming towards the prisons gates the van smashed through the gates.

"Shit!" Said Joshua Dixon. The van stopped and the; the van doors swung open to revile walkers coming out of the van The Governors men felled the prison while Glenn returned from his run the van brushed passed him. Rick was being pinned down a walkers outside the prison there was a arrow pinned inside the walkers skull Daryl came back along with his brother Merle the finished off the walkers but Rick knows that this was just the very begin


	31. Season 3 episode 11 i ain't a judus

The group sat around inside the mess hall. They just been attack by the governor and lost Axel he was a good man

"Rick, what do we do we shouldn't stay here it's to dangerous the governor got eyes and ears everywhere" Said Eve.

"Look, we just lost Axel we shouldn't stay here we should leave" Said Hershel. Rick was walking away Joshua was just looking on not knowing what; to uncle Merle had brought to his family he held his baby son Jeffrey he sleeping in his arms.

"I was thinking that maybe we should leave Michonne said that the governor as heads as trophies we should, Hershel's right i don't wont my son being hounded by this man" Said Joshua.

"Lets go and give the governor whats four, i don't my nephews son get impaled on a spike" Said Merle.

"Look just stand there and shut up!" Said Joshua. Rick was walking away but Hershel had enough of Rick walking away from the them all time.

"Get back hear! " Said Hershel. Rick turned to face Hershel he was trying but the grief of losing Lori this wasn't what he wonted to do right now.

"Look Rick you said once this wasn't a democracy anymore i put my family's life in you hands so for once do something! " Said Hershel.

Rick left the group in the mess all its been a along couple of days since Lori death he was been hounded by Hershel to do something.

"Dad" Said Carl he still wearing the sheriff hat with Joshua's lucky feather in it.

"I think, you should stop being the leader just for a bit" Said Carl. He was worrying about his farther mental state.

Back at Woodbury the governor returned along with Frank they where talking about arming the town.

"I think we've scared them threes noway they going to attack us! " Said Frank.

"Don't, think this so i no Andrea's friends they are planning their next attack so don't rule it out" Said the governor.

"Frank whats going why Daryl here and why are shooting at one another" Said Andrea.

"Well your friends are wild animals; they trashed the place killed a lot of people last night that's what your friends did" Said Frank.

"Waite you said you weren't going to attack the prison so you lied to me" Said Andrea.

"Where are you going?" Asked Frank. She opened the door; the governor was looking throe his files organizing his army.

"Look Andrea if you go back to that prison stay there" Said the Governor. Andrea looked mad at him he left him to go see Milton.

"Look Milton i need your help i need you help me get back to the prison" Said Andrea.

"Look okay i can help you but just this once okay" Said Milton. Back at prison Sarah was walking towards Merle Joshua was holding the baby in his arms he was with Beth.

"So do you think that the governor is going to kill us? " Asked Beth he was bouncing the baby.

"Yes thanks to Merle wheres your sister? " Asked Joshua he wondering where she was Eve was just listening to them.

"We should head north like Washington i heard that's safe if do leave the prison" Said Eve.

"Wheres safe anymore? " Asked Joshua. Glenn was just looking on at his friend and Maggie.

"Look, josh can i borrow you for a second i need your help; if you don't mind" Said Glenn. He gave Beth the baby she smiled at him before heading off with his friend.

"You and i we should kill him you and Michonne doesn't wont to help us; we can end this for you son" Said Glenn.

"Look this hole conflict will come to blows we just got to deal with as we can" Said Joshua.

"Guys, Andrea's back" Said Maggie. They went to mess hall-Andrea was shocked to see them all there.

"Look i came here, to reason with you the governor he getting a army together he's got more fire power than any of you if you don't talk this out threes going to be bloodshed on both sides" Said Andrea.

"She has a point, but i don't wont to leave this place we should have a sit down" Said Joshua.

"No, if the governor wont's a war he's got one; besides he killed one of our own Axel he was a good man" Said Hershel.

"No that's not what Frank said, he said that you fired first" Said Andrea she was shocked by it all after the conversion had ended the group went there different ways Joshua was his son.

"He's very cute, just like his dad" Said Andrea.

"Yes where have you've been? " Said Joshua. Wondering if she has been exploring the prison.

"Just been to see Judith she look like Lori, i didn't no about Shane and her Carol told me to kill the governor" Said Andrea.

"Yes you should, he's not going to stop" Said Joshua. He was telling the truth the governor was bad he was going to kill them all Michonne was there; they walked outside Joshua was left alone.

"So what now? " Asked Maggie. She didn't nowwhat was going to happen next she was afraid of the governor and loosing Glenn.

"Glenn will come round you just need to give him time" Said Joshua. The baby eyes opened to look at his dad.

"Um... Who's a good boy? " Asked Joshua. Andrea was peppering to the leave the prison and back to Woodbury.

"Can you find your way? " Asked Rick. She nodded at please take care of yourself please" Said Andrea. She drove away as the group looked on.

It was night time now as the group was sitting around the lamp. Beth started singing a song.

"Hay i just wonted to say thank you for helping you me listen i am going on gun run in the morning Michonne coming along to help me along with Eve and Joshua" He saw Daryl looking at Merle.

"Hay if anything more happens with Merle it's on you" Said Rick.

"Don't you worry i put him in check" Said Daryl.


	32. Walking dead season 3 episode 12 clear

Rick was driving along the road with Eve and Michonne and Joshua and Carl they driving back to Georgia to get some weapons for their preparations for the war against the governor it's been a long drive away from the prison Joshua hated leaving his family but he needed to get away from the prison they drove till man who looked a hitchhiker was trying to get them to stop. They kept on driving till they got stuck in mud.

"Now what? " Asked Joshua as the walkers surrounded them. Rick got his gun out.

"Cover your ears" The killed the walkers and drover away with the hitchhiker still begging them to stop.

"So this is just a simple gun run? " Asked Eve wondering if it was that simple.

"Yes i came here last year, along with another survivor" Said Rick. Joshua followed them inside the office.

"It's empty" Said Rick. Joshua looked around the empty room all the guns were gone completely.

"Is there anyone else that could of took them? " Asked Michonne. The group walked out of the room; Carl only came to have a look at the house to see if it was still there or not.

"Well, do you wont to go? " Asked Eve. Looking at Carl he looked at her.

"Look, i don't have to be your friend okay the only reason your hear it's because we've only got the same enemy that's it! " Said Carl. He left her the streets where empty apart from a few walkers. Bang there was gunfire coming from the rooftops Rick looked up to see; a guy wearing riot gear shooting at them Joshua fired his gun while ducking for cover.

Rick signaled Eve to go up; to the rooftop to see where the gunman was it was very difficult to see where he was.

Then he came out onto the street and Carl fired at him and shoot at him unconscious. Rick went to see who he was he removed the helmet to see a old friend.

"My god it's Morgan" Said Joshua the group carried him to his house the House was stoked with weapons etc "he's been a busy bee" Said Joshua. Rick was concentrating on Morgan.

"What are we eating his food now? " Asked Rick to Michonne. " the mat said welcome" Said Michonne.

Joshua looked at the writing one of them said clear while the other said Duane turned.

"Dad there's something I've got to do can i go on my own? " Asked looked at his son.

"Michonne, Eve can you two go with him?" Asked Rick. Joshua waited for Morgan to wake up.

"So Andrea organized a meeting with the governor can it be resolved? " Asked Joshua Dixon.

"Don't know but i am willing to give it a shot" Said Rick. Joshua kept his crossbow close to him.

"Well let's hope that we can if not we all screwed, he's got a big army Rick" Rick wasn't paying attention to Joshua he was looking at Morgan to see if he was alright then suddenly Morgan attacked Joshua he was mumbling stuff like a crazy man.

"Morgan it's me Joshua, remember me! " he yelled at him. "We have different faces, we are dead and turning you ain't alive! "

"Morgan stop it! " Said Joshua he was going insane he was going to hurt Joshua Rick punched him and Joshua; pointed his crossbow at him.

"Stop it Morgan! " Said Rick. Morgan stabbed Rick in his shoulder "you son of bitch! "

"Kill me please, please just kill me" Said Morgan. Later on Rick and Joshua cleaned up; Joshua looked at Morgan.

"What happened? " Asked Joshua. He was referring to Duane death.

"I was out on run with him i tried to kill his mom when you and Rick left i didn't do it because i was week you see Joshua we have inherited this world the week have we clear that's what we do... You said to me Rick; you will turn your radio every day where where you" Said Morgan.

"We got pushed back into country i swear to you Morgan please, we've a farm and more survivors and people but please Morgan come with us you don't have to fight this alone we might help you this was meant to be find one another" Said Joshua

Morgan looked at him for some reason he looked at him. He was different to him then he was he found him on the road; sobbing his eyes out because he thought his dad didn't love him and it was the same ever night till Rick came along.

"You cam take your radio back then because it looks like you've found me, did you find your wife and son!? " Asked Rick.

"Why do you need the guns? " Said Morgan. Wondering why he needed so many guns.

"We've found a prison and" Morgan cut him off "and let me guess there's some one else that wont's the prison, i don't wont part of it okay so just the guns and leave me to clear" Said Morgan.

The collected the guns Carl looked happy for some reason Joshua gave pat on Carl "i think Michonne and Eve are one of us" Said Carl

"Morgan, i am sorry i shot you you know i had to right" Said Carl. Morgan walked to Carl.

"Hay kid don't ever say that your sorry okay" Said Morgan. Rick looked at his friend he walked away with the bag of guns.

"Ready? " Asked Joshua the group drove back to the prison. Later on Rick Hershel Daryl and Joshua talked outside in yard.

"Okay hears how this is going down your all coming with me" Said Rick.

"Okay i hope this meeting is a solution to all our problems" Said Hershel. Joshua was hoping they could talk things out for the shake of his son and Rick daughter and his son


	33. Arrow on the doorpost

Joshua seen rick entering the farmhouse it was dark and he saw nothing till he saw The Governor there "we've got a lot talk about" Said The Governor

"Rick inside with him" Said Daryl. he told his son he was slowly becoming a man;the car pulled up with the others coming out the velchiles.

"is this where the party begins?" Asked Frank. the group at him Martinez came out with along with Andrea.

"this was pointless we are going back to shooting one another before you know it" Said Martinez.

"We've got give this a try, we got kids inside our prison" Said Joshua. Frank looked at the young boy; he was scared.

"Your a farther ain't you? " Said Frank. He didn't wont to give any information to the enemy camp.

"What it to you? " He asked him; he looked at the young man so much promise.

"I was a farther you know long time ago before the outbreak, it's been a year since" Frank Said.

"How did... " Asked Frank. He looked at him he suppose to be a enemy but he looked like a pass a by.

"Bitter" Said Frank. The walkers came out "ladies first" Said Frank. Joshua stabbed the walker in the eye; Martinez whacked the walker skull in "pussy"

said Martinez.

"Andrea do the honours" Said Joshua "with pleaser Mr Dixon" Said Andrea the walker growled at her as Joshua stabbed the walker as Andrea held it down.

"Cigarette? " Asked Daryl to Martinez "nar don't smoke" Said Martinez.

Joshua was with Milton and Hershel "how come you weren't infected? " Asked Milton.

"Rick cut of my leg" Said Hershel "it gave me more time to with my girls" Said Hershel.

"Joshua, i was thinking are you interested in the bitters what they once where because i believe that the bitter have a spark i think" Said Milton.

"Nar they dead that's it" Said Joshua he shot down his theory; about the walkers

Wondering if they where some spark of whatever there before.

"So the leg can i have a look at the stump, it might help me with my research" Said Milton.

"I ain't going to show you my leg not unless you buy me a drink first" Hershel laughed with Milton Andrea was with Frank.

"I hope they are talking in their i don't wont any more bloodshed we should be saving our ammo for the real threat" Said Andrea.

"Rick and Phillip are alpha males they've got to get the jobs done" Said Andrea.

"Yes i agree but Ricks a far better man then the governor" Said Andrea. Frank was wondering if her loyalty lie with Woodbury; he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've got jobs to do Andrea" Said Frank. The doors flung open as Rick and The Governor entered the cars and drove away.

Back at the prison Rick made a announcement-the group gathered "i spoke to this Governor" He was choosing his words carefully. "He wont's gone for what we did to Woodbury he wont's us dead... We are going to war" Said Rick and with that he was gone.

"Are we really going to war? " Asked Sarah. Joshua was in the watchtower away from praying eyes to see them.

"Yes we're are going to war" Sarah kissed him her tongue entered his mouth "i wont you baby" Said Sarah.

With gasps and moans as they made love for what seems like ages since they had a physical relationship but they made the most of it.

"I love you" Said Sarah. He held her in his arms; the love of his live the Governor was coming from his family he wasn't going let them go with out a fight

"And i love you" Said Joshua

So filming as begun for season 5 of the walking dead and i hope that this season going to be great. Alex will be back in season 5 looking forward to writing that story. Plus will Alex be reunited with Beth in season 5 i hope so because she's pregnant with his baby in the story i mean plus there's a shocking death in season 5 it will be coming in the mid season of the Walking Dead if you wont to speculate who will it be please leave a review


	34. Season 3 this sorrowful life

Rick was looking for Merle he was ripping up bed sheets; "most of these prisoners must had drugs, but this place it's not a fun house"

Rick looked at him. He was looking at him he was using prosthetic hand ripping the sheets; he was going to tell Merle about the deal.

"The Governor he wont's Michonne if i give her to him Woodbury stands down" Said Rick. Merle looked at Rick he gave him a funny looked he wasn't sure if the Governor was so serious about standing down.

"Who else knows about the deal?" Asked Merle. He looked at wondering if he was going to hand her over to him; he was a different man to the man he left behind in Atlanta.

"Daryl and Hershel that's it" Said Rick. Merle looked at Rick wondering why he told him.

"The inner circle why aren't i horned " Said Merle. Rick was going to ask him one more question he wasn't so sure; if he could trust him.

"Macon why did you leave Joshua behind in Macon?" Asked Rick. He looked at him wondering why he wonted to know about what happened that faithful day.

"It's was either him or me besides he couldn't keep him safe my baby brother decide he's very well for himself he's got a girl and a baby he doesn't need his uncle Merle around officer friendly he looks up to you. He respects you" Said Merle.

"Well i ain't, perfect-but you should make things right with him he's a good kid and he's going to be a brilliant. Because he's got Daryl and son and Sarah and even if you die you won't cry over you he's got his family and that's right he here in the prison" Said Rick.

Joshua was Michonne they where setting defence up in the prison. He put up barbwire to stop the trucks from coming in. Michonne was wondering about the baby.

"Nice baby you've got there you must be proud of them?" She asked him he smiled at her. He looked at her;she was very friendly ish

"Yes i was thinking as Rick let you stay here yet you've proved your useful to the group" Said Joshua. She nodded at Merle came out said he wonted a word with Josh.

"Look I've done something in my past that ain't proud off. But i hope you won't end like me; i sorry i hope you can find it your heart to forgive me" Said Merle.

"No i can't i hate you for what you've done. You put Maggie and Glenn at odds i like Maggie and Glenn their good people you don't understand human emotion nor friendship i lost a friend because off you you've let me down how can i forgive you" Said Joshua.

"I was just following orders" Said Merle. Joshua had enough at that point he wasn't going to hear anymore; of this he was getting pissed at his uncle.

"Sometimes i wish it was you that was left in Macon, i hate you so from now on stay the hell away from me!" Said Joshua he left him. He was very bad Merle was trying his best.

He left at the point he brushed past Glenn he was angry and upset about what Merle did to Glenn and Maggie. Glenn saw he was pissed about something; he wasn't angry with Joshua just Merle for hurting the woman he loves.

Hershel was around he saw how tense things where between the Dixon's at the moment he saw Joshua resting his head on the wall cursing about something.

"Something troubling you?" Asked Hershel. The boy looked at Hershel he was still pissed off with Merle

"I am sorry about what Merle...He attacked your daughter and batted Glenn to a pulp, he's evil i know that's bad he done things that i can't forgive" Said Joshua.

"But your uncles got loyalties to you dad" Said Hershel. He looked at Hershel he was still wasn't sure whose side his uncle was on and the war with the Governor was taking its toll on him.

"Well i can't give you all the answers young man, but i hope you can make things right with your uncle Merle" Hershel walked away. Then something clicked inside Joshua's head he was going to make things right with his uncle; he looked for him inside the prison but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Rick have you seen Merle?" Asked Rick. Rick looked at he couldn't find Michonne either Rick was looking for them both he was looking.

"Rick what was the deal?" Asked Joshua. There was something that wasn't right Rick ever since the; meeting with the Governor

He wonted to know more about the deal.

"Michonne if a gave the Governor Michonne Woodbury stands down" Said Rick. He was looking very stunned by this deal.

"Could you do it?" Asked Joshua. Rick was someone that he looked up to more that Merle he was a good man besides his many flaws.

"No i couldn't do it i was thinking about it but i couldn't one woman for a whole town but...It looks like Merle dome it for me" Said Rick. Joshua spirited to find his dad he was with Carol in the mess room along with Beth.

"Dad it's Merle" Said Daryl stood up the look in his face said it all. He ran out of the prison they where both brilliant trackers and they will easily find Merle in no found Michonne she stabbed the walker skulls

"Where's Merle?" Asked Joshua he was looking for his uncle Merle. He was looking around Michonne gave him a look

"He went to the farmhouse you will find him there" Said Michonne Joshua was running and Daryl was not so far behind him they got to the farmhouse they started firing arrows at the walker Joshua saw something it was his uncle Merle as walker it looked the Governor killed him Joshua pulled his knife out Daryl was there he just broke down in tiers Joshua pushed Merle away then he jumped on Merle just stabbed him in the skull. Both farther and son realised now it was just them left


	35. Walking dead season 3 WTT

The group were packing their things it's been a tough call but Rick made the right decision the Governor and Frank where on the way Eve was packing her things too. Michonne was there he said she was sorry for Merle's death; Joshua gave her a smile.

"It's okay Michonne uncle did the right the right thing in the end he gave us a fighting chance" Said Joshua. Joshua left to see Sarah packing her things it's a tough choice the plan they've came up with it was complicated but Joshua and Glenn and Maggie. He was getting ready putting on his riot gear.

"Ready?" Asked Rick he gave him a small smile; Glenn looked at his friend he knows this plan was risky. Maggie joined them Joshua was explaining the plan.

"Okay so we've got flash bangs and the smoke booms, as soon as the Governor and Frank come we shoot making them scraper" Said Joshua. He looked at Maggie and Glenn he gave him a smile.

Outside Beth and Sarah where taking care some of the walkers. She looked at Sarah she amazing she was thought Beth she was a mother in the Apocalypse

"How's the baby?" Asked Beth. She looked at her she consider her a friend someone she can trust. "He's a diamond just like his dad really him and Judith will grow up together become good friends" Said Sarah. Beth saw that she's in love with him; he loved her part of her was a little jealous of that but she's was her friend.

Carl was came storming out of the prison he wasn't happy about this he hasn't been happy in a long time since his moms death. Nor Merle's because it hurt Joshua and Daryl

"You keep forgetting that he's just a kid" Said Glenn. After all the tough things he's been through Rick looked at Hershel he was packing things he had Jeffrey in his arms. He looked at the baby he's so tiny yet doesn't know any of the horrors of the new world.

"Hershel, if this plan doesn't work. Then you take your family and the baby some place safe" Said Rick

"Don't worry Rick. It will work besides Joshua plan got to work we can't run; it's the only way" Said Hershel.

"Well we've got no choice. In the matter" Said Rick. Hershel placed a hand on his shoulder the group abandon the prison.

The Governor and his army drove to the prison. The Governor and Frank; raided their army the drove through the gates the enter the mess hall it was completely empty. The Governor was determined to kill any of Rick group along with Frank.

"What about the tomb? " Asked Frank. He tapped Martinez on the shoulder they found tombs it was very dark; he was looking along with the people of Woodbury suddenly the alarms went of. The group was spooked by it and scrapped out of the prison Glenn and Maggie and Joshua started shooting at the group.

"Get out of here! " Said Joshua. He fired at the group but only at their feet; Maggie and Glenn finished of the group.

"We did!" Said Maggie. The trio smiled at one another; the others reunited at the mess hall Maggie and Glenn smiled at one another.

"Me and Michonne and Daryl are heading to Woodbury. Josh can you hold things down when were gone? " Asked Rick. He gave a simple nod

"Yes i can just tell me what i need to. It's Okay i can take things from here" Said Joshua.

The small group went to Woodbury to deal with The Governor and Frank. Eve was taking care of a few she felt triumphant because; she found a small group. That she was consider a family.

"We did it" Said Beth. She felt happy that she won against The Governor; Eve smiled at the teenage girl.

"It ain't over Beth we can turn this into a proper home" Said Eve. She played with her hair; Beth saw Joshua with her dad.

"Carl shoot down a boy today, can you talk to him? It will be helpful" Said Hershel.

"Sure i will do it now" Said Joshua.

Joshua dragged Carl to one side "now explain to me what happened. And don't lie I've seen you been given Rick hell; he's doing the best he can" Said Joshua

"I know he's trying but i feel that he's not doing enough. He let your uncle die, and mom he didn't kill Andrew! Sometimes i think that he's not the best leader but he's all we've got" Said Carl

"Look you shouldn't shoot people Okay it's not right you've scared Hershel and your father and Beth your friends! I am looking out for you Okay but you've got to take a step back" Said Joshua.

"Sorry i disappointed you... I know I've been different lately but maybe i should take a step back" Said Joshua.

The boys left still no sign of Rick it was a day every good day everyone had their own personnel victories. Joshua include he was seeking his girlfriend she was not holding the baby. So this was there alone time.

"Hello, baby how's things? " He held her. Something was on her mind but now not that time now not the time it's time to be romantic.

"Listen i was thinking... All this has made us stronger and Glenn and Maggie have got engaged and that got me thinking too; Sarah will you marry me? " Asked Joshua

"Yes i thousand times yes" Said Sarah they kissed deeply and passionately their tongues seeking entrance; Sarah's hand roamed over his sexy body.

"We should take this to the watchtower" Said Sarah they rushed to the tower. Joshua couldn't take his eyes of her ass they take of their clothes where off and they started making love the gasp and "i love you" She said.

"And i love too" Said Joshua. They slept through out the night in the morning the heard the Daryl's motorcycle came into view; Daryl saw his son climbing down the watch tower.

"Andrea dead we bringing in the people of Woodbury The Governor and Frank. Have disappeared we don't where there are" Said Daryl.

"We will find them dad or die trying they must be stopped" Said Joshua Carl came coming out of the prison.

"What the hell is this? " Asked Carl. He wasn't sure about this "there going to be joining us" Carl was storming away from his dad he was not impressed by this decision.


	36. S4 EP1 30 days with out a incident

Joshua Dixon woke up in his cell his wife was sleeping still her long brown hair was covering her eyes she was stunning they where both 18 now and even Beth. She had boyfriend in Luke and she made a friend in Zach to the prison and a community now then they had eight months on.

"Morning Sarah" Said Joshua. She looked at him with her eyes she was a stunning; lucky to be his wife. Back outside Rick splashed water on his face the group where already up and about.

"Morning Daryl" Greeted Carol. She was eating something while Daryl was eating something in bowel "can you see the walker are building up if we don't do something they can be come a real problem" Said Carol.

Daryl nudged into her. Luke was stabbing walkers along with Karen Tyreses came into view "hay Karen i am going out on a run today i don't wont you to worry" Said Tyreses.

"I wont worry besides your tough" Said Karen. She joked with him; Tyreses gave Karen a kiss Daryl was Carol they where talking about something till Patrick said something to him.

"Hay listen Mr Dixon i just wonted say something thank you for catching that dear yesterday it was pretty tasty " Said Patrick "i was wondering if i can shake your hand?" Asked Patrick. Daryl shook his hand.

Beth saw her boyfriend coming to towards her "hay just so you know i ain't going on that raid. So we can do something later on?" Said Luke.

"Sure Okay i don't mind i am pretty free" Said Beth. Luke placed a kiss on Beth's lips she kissed him back.

Rick was doing crops he saw Michonne riding in she was looking for The Governor and Frank after the death of Andrea.

"Your back any luck?" Asked Rick. Michonne looked Rick Carl came rushing out to see her "hay I've got something for you" Said Michonne.

"O sweet thank you" Said Carl. Joshua came out Jeffrey was with Maggie she agreed to babysit; "so are you going on this raid to the Big Spot?" Asked Joshua.

"Yep you?" Asked Michonne. He nodded if his dad was going he would be going to; "hay you ain't wearing your sheriffs hat" Said Joshua.

"O it's not a farming hat" Said Carl. Joshua saw his dad's motorcycle coming into view along with Zach.

"Ready?" Asked Daryl. Joshua claimed onto Daryl's motorcycle n his Daryl's waist. After Rick said his goodbye to the group Hershel came to speak to him he told him to have his gun with him; Rick went into the woods to do his jobs for the day.

Maggie was the baby she thought she might be pregnant but she wasn't at least she doesn't think she is. Beth was Luke talking and kissing doing couple things which was a nice pace.

"So i was thinking about something ?" Said Luke. Beth looked at her boyfriend wondering what he was about to say.

"What have you been thinking about? Asked Beth. She was falling for him; big time this was true love in the making after jimmy of course.

"About how much i care about you and how much i wont you in my life" Said Luke. Beth was gobsmacked by what Luke just said.

"I wont you too but i hope your ain't just saying that to get into my pants?" Asked Beth. He laughed at Beth's Statement

"No i am being serious but we we've not had sex yet i am just waiting for the right moment to" Said Luke. Beth rested her head on his chest.

Sarah was with Rick she was helping him out in the woods "so how's the baby?" Asked Rick.

"He's doing fine really" Said Sarah. He looked at Rick, she all ways worrying about the baby and Joshua. Suddenly there was cracking in the woods and a woman was there.

"Can you please help me?" Asked the women. Rick looked at her wondering is she's dangerous she was messy and mud all over the face, "all right have you eaten?" She asked her

Rick handed her sandwich. She had the sandwich that Rick gave her "thank you can help me and Eddie please he's my husband" Said the women.

"Sure i can help you" Said Sarah approached her Rick patted her down; they walked along the forest floor.

"So what's you name?" Asked Sarah. They continued to walk "they names Clara"

"Nice to meet you Clara" Said Sarah "so what have you've been doing out here?" She asked him

"I was in the airport the army came we couldn't get out but if Weren't for my husband Eddie i wouldn't have gotten it this far" Said Clara.

"The airport in Atlanta the one where the statuses of the children doing leapfrog i liked that one" Said Rick. Sarah and Rick and Clara contained to walk to her camp; it's was small and littered with stuff Clara Suddenly Clara lunged at him and stabbed Rick.

"You shouldn't have done that that's. Was a bad move you've harmed my friend, that's crossing the line. We've good have given you sanctuary" Said Sarah.

"I just wonted to save my husband, you don't get come back as a human. I just wont him to live he's dead he's done everything for me i can't live like this" Said Clara she stabbed her self

"No!" Said Rick. He pointed his gun at her

"How many Walkers have you've killed?" Asked Rick. Pointing her gun; Clara was struggling to speak because the knife in her gut.

"Eddie killed of the walker i didn't kill any of them" Said Clara. Rick was struggling to help this girl to help her.

"How many people did you kill?" Asked Sarah. Crossing her arms her chest scowling at her for attacking Rick.

"No i didn't kill anyone only me" Said Clara. Sarah walked away from Clara's body along with Rick walking back to the prison.

Luke found Hershel with checking on baby Jeffrey Joshua's and Sarah's baby son " everything Okay between you and my daughter?" He asked him.

"Yes everything going Okay. I was going to ask if you Okay with me dating your daughter?" He was wondering if he's Okay dating his daughter.

"Of course i am i am getting old. Got one leg i could get bitten or get a cold so i wont my daughters to be happy, of you wont my blessing you've got it" Said Hershel.

"Thanks i wont let you down sir" Said Luke.

"Ha ha i don't think you will just do me one thing son. Keep an eye on her" Said Hershel. Joshua came back from the run it didn't go well, the have lost Zach.

"Hershel I've got some bad news we've lost Zach he's dead" Said Joshua. He placed his crossbow on his shoulder. Luke went to Beth's cell she smiled when she saw him. Daryl was there

"Hi there's something I've got to tell you it's Zach" Said Daryl. Beth looked shocked to her about her Friend's death.

"Okay" Said Beth. Luke went inside her cell wondering if she wonted him there. "Are you sure you don't seemed upset about it" Said Luke.

"It's Okay i don't cry about it anymore" Said Beth. She noticed that Daryl was upset about something

"What's up?" Asked Beth wondering whats up with him "i just tired of losing people" Said Daryl. Beth rested her head on Daryl's chest comforting him. Luke sat on Beth's bed "pend time with Luke so... If you don't mind giving us room" he left them to do what they've got to do.

Bob climbed into his bunk reflecting on what just happened. Meanwhile Patrick was walking to the showers he found that he's not been well all day he decide to have a shower to cool off, he walked inside and the water spread on him Patrick couldn't stand he collapsed on the floor. The next minute he woke reanimated as a walker.


	37. WD S4 episode 2 infected

Joshua walked to the the cell he was in Sarah was asleep. Still it was a long day for her it was, shed been caring for Jeffrey all night. He looked peaceful his baby son. Michonne was already around , "morning hope it's been a peaceful night" Said Joshua.

"Your baby didn't make any noise" Said Michonne. She was heading out to look for the Governor, they where outside Rick was all ready up along with Carl. Joshua seen things with the grimes seams to be improving by the day. Ever since Lori died, Luke was with Beth in the courtyard.

"Just a normal day" Said Joshua. "Help us!" Said a girl. "What's going on?" Asked Rick. "Walkers in D" Said Glenn. Daryl and the others rushed inside and killed the walkers. It was death and devastation everywhere, Eve was there too looking at the dead bodies even Karen

"This was just so horrible what could have cased this?" Asked Eve. She was in shock, she walked away from the death, Rick was looking at the bodies they found Patricks as a walker Daryl killed it. Outside Maggie rescued Michonne "what happened in there?" Asked Maggie. Rick walked outside.

"Dad" Said Carl. Rick stopped him "stay back, there's a infection going around i need you to stay back okay we've found a body, Carl i am sorry it was Patrick" Said Rick.

"Patrick?" Said Joshua. He looked at Rick "anyone else infected?" Asked Joshua. Wondering if he had been exposed to the virus. "I don't no we organising a conical meeting now okay just keep a eye on anyone that my be infected " Said Rick.

Back inside Karen was coughing, the group was outside " where are you taken her?" Asked Eve. Wondering where he was taking her, he looked worried about her.

"I was just going to take her to my cell so she can sleep it off" Said Tyreses. The group didn't like that for the safety of the children "Judith and Jeffrey are in there, i don't think it's such a good idea" Said Hershel.

"We can put her in D block okay" Said Sasha. Later on outside Rick was talking to Daryl about the days events "Rick! Daryl i need your help the walkers, they about to cave in to the fence!" Said Maggie. Rick and Daryl stared killing the walkers "there's got to be something we can do?" Said Daryl. Rick looked at the pig pen.

"Daryl get the truck, i no what we need to do" Rick started the van and the drove to the heard of walkers Rick saw the piglets and he cut the pig skin to get ride of the walkers heard. Joshua was reading The Lord of the rings book still Joshua seen Eve was making her usual rounds he saw Tyerses.

"Ty sorry about Karen are you on the way to see her, if you are give her my love" Said Joshua. "Thanks that's very kind off you" Said Tyreese he was all over the place, bless him.

"Look i am sure this thing will pass. We find out what's going on in here" Said Eve. Joshua looked at Eve she nodded at him

"Sure i think so to anyway I've got to see her tell Sarah I've said wont you Mr Dixon?" Said Tyreese. Joshua smiled at them they walked away from him the prison population was being moved into D block. Daryl was there he smiled at dad he looked rough for some reason.

"What's up?" Asked Joshua. His dad placed his crossbow over shoulder, "nothing son, just things in here been crazy in hear how's my grandson doing?" Asked Daryl.

"Yes he's sleeping at the moment Sarah getting him to sleep, any why dad lets walk and okay" the son and dad talked and talked like a normal son and farther they talked about Rick and the Governor to Merle and Macon till Daryl said this.

" i love you son I've always had and i always will" Joshua hugged his dad. He never said anything like this before maybe he's going to soft to. Tyreses was going to check on Karen along with Eve the found something i trail of blood they followed it till he saw something two burnt bodies. Tyreese saw one of them had bracelet on them it was her Karen


	38. WD S4 episode 3 Isolation

Joshua was inside the the sick zone or A block inside the prison Eve was making her rounds inside she looked like shed seen a ghost. Her face was very pale

"What happened?" Asked Joshua. Eve had her face covered up making sure she didn't catch anything. But it was a risk going inside the A block.

"Karen and David are dead i didn't know them, but i feel bad for Tyreses" Said Eve. She place her hand on her hips.

"How do you think killed them?" He asked her. She didn't wont to talk about that she had more important jobs to do.

"Anything happening in hear?" She asked him. He just moved his arms, he was sick very sick he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this long. Back outside Tyreses was digging graves for Karen and David Luke went to see him along with Bob.

"Tyreses you need to go see Hershel and get that eye checked out" Said Luke. Tyreses just continued to dig the hole.

"Look i can help i ain't doing anything important" Said Bob. Luke saw Beth out of the corner of his eye.

"Spend time with her you wont no how much time you will have with her. Don't waste that chance" Said Tyreses. Luke took thous words hard he was right he should spend time with Beth.

"Beth! Hold up" Said Luke. He gave her kiss catching her by surprise "what brought this on?" Asked Beth.

"Nothing really i just wonted you to know that i love you" Said Luke. She kissed him once more felling his lips on hers.

"Shall we go somewhere private away from praying eyes beside life's to short" Said Luke. Beth played her hair. He guided her somewhere

Hershel was in a office somewhere in the prison he was thinking off going outside he left the office.

"Hershel, where are you going?" Asked Carl. Hershel looked at Rick son "thinking off going outside to collect some wild berries to help the sick. I don't need to come with me" Said Hershel.

"Look i know you don't wont me to do this. But i don't wont anything to happening to you so please let me help you" Said Carl. So Carl and Hershel steeped outside the prison.

"Hear we can make some herbal tea. My wife us to make it could combat the sick" Said Hershel. Carl was looking around for walkers he saw a campsite wrecked.

"You know it's a lot peaceful outside theses walls" Said Hershel. He saw the walkers approaching them he saw one had a bear trap on its leg. Carl raised his gun to kill them

"No you don't have to do that" Said Hershel. "Shame i thought life was peaceful out here" they walked back to the prison. Maggie was talking to Beth, Beth had some alone time with Luke they just had sex for the first time, now she was holding Judith.

"Glenn's sick dad gone inside he said he could help people" Said Maggie. Beth was sad for Maggie.

"Look we've all got jobs to do remember okay Daryl's gone to on the drug run everything going to be okay" Said Beth. Maggie listened to her sisters words but she was right we've all got jobs to do.

Outside the prison

"We should get the group together for the run" Said Daryl. The group was Michonne Bob and Tyreses "thank you for coming. I know you would be out their hunting them down; but i need you hear" Said Daryl.

"Well there's more important things going on" Said Michonne. Daryl put his stuff in the back of Zach's car. They drove out of the prsion the group sat in pure silence Daryl looked through Zach music album. He tuned into the radio. "Is that a voice asked Bob?" Michonne looked at the

"Sanctuary... Sanctuary... Survive" Said the radio. Daryl hit the something as there was a huge herd of walkers on the motorway "shit!" Thought Daryl "what to do?" He was thinking of his next move

Back inside the prison

Rick asked Luke for a hand. They walked into the prison "so, why would someone kill Karen and David?" Asked Luke to Rick.

"I don't no to stop the infection, from spreading but it's not there call" Said Rick. Luke saw Rick looking at the blood stained hand on the metal door. Rick saw who it was they walked to the prison courtyard till they found her. Carol she was mending the water pipe

"Shit!" Yelled Luke. He ran towards Carol, he pointed his gun at the walkers while Rick guided her back inside the prison. "That was stupid" Said Carol. Later in after saving Carol Rick told Luke to keep a eye on things. And thanked him for helping him out.

"I know about the knife lessons Carl told me about it, i know there's nothing you would for this group" Said Rick. Carol went back to collecting water

"Carol did you kill Karen and David?" Asked Rick he saw Carol was pausing for a second; she cared about Rick and the others like they where her family shed did it for them.

"Yes" she said she walked away leaving Rick stunned.

In the next chapter Glenn talks to Joshua and Luke past is explored i bit more and how he ended up in Woodbury plus leave a review


	39. WD S4 episode 4 indifference

Tyerses was washing his top in the water Bob shouted at him "Ty come on its time to go man!" Said Bob.

Tyerses put his top back on joined the others they fought of a huge heard of walkers and now heading their way down to the College that Hershel recommend. They walked a bit further on "there should be a town a bit further on" Said Daryl.

"We are going to lose a whole night" Said Bob. They walked a bit further on, Daryl stopped and he found a rock on the ground "is that jasper? " Asked Michonne.

"Ummm" Said Daryl. Michonne looked back at him "it's a good colour it brings out your eyes" Said Michonne.

Rick was entered a house with just discussed about the killings, Carol was defending that it was quick and painless for them.

"When miss Richards went into A block i used her as a old man look out point you been amazed what you picked up. We going to go inside clean out medicine cabinet anything we can do to help out Hershel" Said Rick.

"Okay that's sound fair, at least" Said Carol. "Plus if we can find some food we can take that too" Said Rick.

Back on the road they where looking for a car to get them moving. Walking was taking them a very long time.

"Okay let's hack this down okay" Said Daryl. The group started whacking at the vines. "Tyerses take it easy man" Said Bob.

A walker was hiding in the bushes Tyreese was still blinded with rage after the murderer of Karen and David.

"Tyreses stop man, just stop" Said Daryl. Michonne stopped killed the walker she was angry with him.

"Why the hell didn't you let go?!" Asked Michonne.

Back at the house Rick and Carol where going thought the cabinets "so how did... Daryl react to Joshua being inside being inside A block? " Asked Carol he looked at Rick.

"He was shocked and upset about he's a Okay he's a good. I hope he pulls through" Said Rick. There was movement upstairs a walker fell to the ground

"Carol! " Said Rick he pulled her back. Carol stabbed the walker in the head; the door opened and two people appeared from no where.

"Wow it's okay, we've got fruit I've apricots peaches" Said the young girl. She tossed him the fruit

"Or not... It's cool" Said the young man. "How long have you've been hear? " Asked Rick

"We've been hear for a couple of days just for a place to crash then skin-bitters showed up we've been surviving on fruit from the greenhouse" Said the young man.

"Your arms in a bad shape" Said Carol. He saw that he was having some discomfort in his arm.

"O yes I've dislocated my arm" Said the young man. Carol offered to pop it back in.

"Wow thanks it feels great! " Said the young man. The young couple continued their story about how they where heading to refuge center and there was a struggle and people stabbing on the girl till he saved her.

Back on the road Daryl found a cell that was not working "um hear a little distilled water should do it" Said Daryl. Bob was just helping him out Bob explored the site a bit till he found a man trapped he was all ready turned.

"Hay man, this way let's get this sorted so i can return to my son" Said Daryl. Bob asked him something "hay he's going to be okay Glenn's with him" Said Bob.

Michonne was talking to Tyreese "hay man why didn't you let go? Do you no why your even pissed off" Said Michonne.

"Yes i do no why it doesn't make any sense Karen was good, look if The Governor and and Frank where hear right now would you kill them? " Asked Tyreses.

"Yes i would it what i had to do it's the only way. They've done things they killed people" Said Michonne.

"You no thous people that killed themselves, did you think your son might have done that? " Asked Bob. He was smoking a cigarette that Daryl gave him.

"Nope, he's a Dixon thous people took themselves out kumbare style they didn't wont to stick it out" Said Daryl.

"Your right your son is one tough son of a bitch" Said Bob. Daryl looked at him he was right about something he was a tough son of a bitch.

Back at the house Rick was impressed by the young couple question. The young man asked him a question.

"So did we past your test? " Asked the young man Rick looked at him "yes you did we've prison eight miles from hear theres a illness going round. I can't give you my word you be safe" Said Rick.

"We've lost kids too" Said Carol. The memory of losing Sophia almost a year ago in this apocalypse.

"It's that bad? " Asked the young man. Rick looked at him he was sure if they would survive this long.

"Yes one of my girls as it" Said Carol. "She's strong she will make it" She said to them.

"Has this place got walls and fence because if it has then where in anything you wont us to do will do it" Said the young girl. He was impressed by their determination.

"No but for now sit tight will be right back" Said Rick. Maybe they can be friends with Joshua and Luke and Beth and Sarah too.

"Our we can do a sweep of the neighborhood" Said the young man. Rick was taken back by the honesty and good nature.

"And we can check the greenhouses to see if threes more fruits" Said the young girl.

"Well that's a nice offer but your shoulder it's not holding up" Said Carol. Wondering if it's a good idea.

Back inside the prison Joshua found Glenn he was holding up all right wondering if he's coping without Maggie.

"Yes i am okay it's scary in hear" Said Glenn. Hershel signed them down to help him.

Back outside off the prison. Bob was expelling about his alcoholism "you no about the day Zach died- i went for myself i saw the bottle i wonted it because. And the shelf collapsed and that what brought the walker in" Said Bob.

"That's bullshit! " Said Daryl he looked at Bob. "Like i told you before, you ain't alone Okay" Said Daryl.

"Okay why don't you get in their hot wire the car blue and green wire, it ain't rocket science" Said Daryl.

"We should give it some gas" Said Bob. The car roared into life and the drove to the college. Back outside the prison Rick and Carol where talking about stuff.

"Look at us we are rummaging through peoples draws. The difference for us for staying alive" Said Carol. Rick was ignoring her just focusing on the job at hand.

"Rick I've killed two people and you not said anything" Said Carol. Rick turned to face her.

"Look what do you wont me to say! " Said Rick he looked at Carol "look i won't you to face reality Rick" Said Carol

"Look I've killed two off our own Rick have you done something like what I've done" Said Carol.

"Yes i did but he was going to kill me. I had no choice" Said Rick. Carol looked at Rick.

"Yes i did the same for us Rick, look you can be a farmer and i leader you can be. But i all i saying is step up" Said Carol.

"Look, your right I've stepped up for my son and Judith, Joshua said I've got to step up to" Said Rick.

"Well why do you plant? Crops you think that everything is going to be okay; Joshua Dixon said that your scared to lose them" Said Rick. They walked outside to the

"So why don't you say her name? " Asked Rick. Wondering why she didn't say her name.

"Because she's dead Rick, she's just the past i don't remember her to well just like Ed, he was sweet when you wonted to be put he was... Nothing in the end that's why i don't talk about her" Said Carol.

"Yes, i still think that Lori would still be there, she would make us these pancakes every Sunday there where god afoul there would lumps off flower in them but she wonted to be that type of family that ate pancakes on Sunday" Said Rick.

"We should head back Sam will be waiting for us" Said Carol. They went to the house and waited for Sam they found Ana but she was dead. The waited but he didn't show up.

"Come on-we should go back to the prison" Said Carol. Rick locked Carol said of the car.

"You ain't coming back with us. Karen and David they've might off lived it wasn't your call" Said Rick to Carol.

"Look if your thinking about leaving Mika and Lizzie i can't and i won't" Said Carol.

"Are you serious Lizzie's sick" Said Rick. "We will take care of them,okay. The others they won't there Joshua, will hate you once i tell the others will find out. You said for me to make i decision i am for my kids! I am making this decision for me" Said Rick.

"I won't survive out here" Said Carol. Rick looked at her "you will find another a group someone who will not no about what you did" he tossed her bag at her.

"Look you can have this since Sam took your watch, Ed gave to me for our first anniversary please just take it" Said Carol. Carol drove away; Rick looked at her one last time she's proven that she can cope hopefully then can all have a fresh start


	40. Walking dead S4 Ep5 internment

Back inside the prison. Hershel was helping with the medical rounds he was nursing a guy called Henry.

"Henry i need you stay calm Okay" Said Hershel. Joshua was helping along with Glenn and Sasha

"Stay calm Henry Okay it's only us! " Said Joshua. Hershel saw that he was struggling both mentally and physical; he was worried about him.

"Hear drink this" Said Hershel. Joshua took a sip of the drink "looks like we are conical members short" Said Hershel.

"Yes, my dads still out there getting the medical equipment we need" Joshua said to the group.

"Well i suggest that we have spaghetti Tuesday on Wednesday" Said Hershel. The group wonted to laugh at that but they didn't have the energy to.

"But first we got to find spaghetti" Said Hershel. Joshua was swore he was about to faint.

"You've been running like Usain bolt in here you should rest" Said Sasha. Joshua walked back to his cell.

"Okay Sasha if you start to get lightheaded let some one else take over Okay" Said Hershel.

"Okay Glenn, do you won't to help me on my rounds? " Asked Hershel. They checked the cells, he saw Joshua in his cell he whispered something to him.

"Look, Mr Jacobson is dead how can we get him across with out anyone noticing? " Asked Hershel to Joshua.

"Don't no... But we need to wheel him out and deal with him" Glenn nodded at. They grabbed Mr Jacobson's body. But Lizzie saw them

"What are you doing? " Asked Lizzie. Glenn looked at Joshua he walked up to her.

"We are taking Mr Jacobson to a quieter place" Said Hershel. Joshua wheeled him inside a separate cell.

"You got a copy of Tom Sawyer, i won't you to read this by tonight" Said Hershel he joined them by the cell.

Maggie went to see Glenn "where's Glenn? " Asked Maggie. Hershel looked at his daughter.

"He's resting Okay" Maggie was worried Sick about him and Glenn "is he okay? " she asked him.

"He was helping me out he got tired" Said Hershel "what about Joshua? " Asked Maggie

"He's strong just like Daryl but you shouldn't worry okay" Said Hershel.

"If you wont to help, i can help you" Said Maggie. Hershel shot her down.

"No i was just keeping him occupied" Said Hershel "i was just keeping his mind on helping people" Said Hershel.

"If you like i can come in there and help you? " Asked Maggie worrying about her friends.

"No you don't need to" Said Hershel. Joshua appeared he was smiling at her she smiled back.

"You need to rest" Said Joshua. Worrying about Hershel's condition; he was a tough old bastard.

"No!" He looked at him a patronized that people are worried about him. "How's Bethy? " Asked Hershel.

"She's okay spending time with Luke" Said Maggie.

"Daddy, you look so tired" Said Maggie she looked at her farther even Joshua was quite than usual.

"We are they could come back any minute" Said Joshua "but we are holding it together okay" Said Joshua.

"We're going to make it" Said Hershel. He placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder

"Don't you believe that? " Asked Hershel to Maggie. Even Joshua wasn't so sure.

"Just hold it together a little longer" Said Maggie he was begging him to stay on.

"Please you to you look like shit! " Said Joshua Dixon said Maggie.

"I love you" Said Maggie.

"I love you too" she saw Sarah there holding the baby boy, she smiled at her.

"Thank you for stopping her" Said Glenn. Joshua placed a hand on Glenn "any time" Said Joshua.

"Go rest" Said Hershel "if she saw me, she couldn't keep out" Said Glenn.

"I know you didn't won't to lie, to her" Said Joshua. Hershel smiled at his companions.

"I wasn't lying" Said Hershel. Trying to make Glenn feel better about it.

"I am almost done down hear why don't you get some rest" Said Hershel. Rick appeared to Hershel.

"Is Carl and Judith are they okay? " Asked Rick to Hershel; he looked st his friend releasing something up.

"Yeah there okay. Where's Carol? " Asked Hershel to Rick.

"Glenn, and Sasha Joshua? " Said Rick he looked at Hershel wanting more information.

"Yeah, it's bad, but they're fighting it. Daryl's not back yet" Said Hershel "where's Carol? " Said Maggie

"It was her" Said Rick. Maggie looked shocked about what Rick told him.

"She killed Karen and David She was trying to stop it from spreading" Said Rick

"Tyreses is going to be back soon, so i didn't think she should be here. And i couldn't have her here" Said Rick to Maggie

"Where will she go?" Eve asked him. "I gave her a car and some supplies but she will figure it out" Said Rick.

"Did she say, she did it? " Maggie asked Rick "she said she did it"

"Then you right to send her away" Said Eve to Rick.

"Did she say that she did it?" Asked Maggie. "Yes she did say"

"Then you did the right the thing i couldn't have sent her away" Said Eve. "You've done harder things don't doubt yourself" Said Rick to Eve.

"Rick the clusters getting bigger we need to do something" Said Maggie. He looked at she was right "we will do something" Said Rick.

"Carl! Carl! Carl!" Carl appeared in front his dad "are you okay?" Asked Rick to Carl.

"I was going to ask you that" Said Rick He looked at his son "you didn't have to do anything?" Asked Rick

"Haven't had to use my gun, dad" Said Carl to his dad. "And Judith" Said Rick

"She's with Beth and Sarah" Said Carl "good" said Rick

"Found some food on the run. There's a bunch of fruit leather in there, have everybody brush their teeth after" Said Rick.

"Can we come out soon?" Asked Carl he was being bored of staying inside he wonted to see Joshua.

"Not just yet" Said Rick.

"Dad i was around Patrick when you where in the middle of it" Said Carl.

"And i was around Patrick so was Sarah and Eve in fact everyone was " Said Rick

"I didn't get it i can help you" Said Carl wanting to helping his farther and the prison group

"Thank but i need you hear keep a eye on Beth and Sarah" Said Rick.

Back inside the cell block A Hershel was visiting doctor S "thank you he replied" thank him for his visit.

"No problem" he replied "let's have a look at you" Said Hershel to but doctor S just looked away from him.

"Doctors make the worst patients" Said Hershel. "Not every one gets to live" Said Doctor S

"End stage is a point that no one comes back from or they- or they can't" Said Doctor S "that's where i am" he said.

"I made some more Ivs" Said Hershel. "If you're not ready to lose one you're going to loss them all it's like turning off a light it I'll happen one after the other. And they don't just die" Said Doctor S

"We can hold on Caleb Celeb?" Asked Hershel. Caleb looked at Hershel "After what happened in the other cell block, when i came in here i brought these." He showed him the ammo

"Get into bed now. We're not bad off." Said Hershel. Joshua was looking in "you don't understand. You two have a chance this after this" Said Claeb.

"We ain't given up on you not any one okay now let me have a look you" Said Joshua.

"Okay Joshua Hershel have a look" there was blood coming from his eyes and nose

"Drink the tea i left you gonna be back to check on you in an hour" Said Hershel. Joshua saw that he was working hard so was he found Lizzie reading the book. He was checking up on people till he fell over over "dam it!" He said

"Joshua here get back in your cell okay" Said Hershel he saw that he was tired he saw that Hershel had a look of shock in his face.

"There's something i need to tell you" Hershel whispered to Joshua he was in pure shock. Joshua went to his cell to think it was bad what Hershel just said

"Carol killed Karen and David" he was about to threw up blood. He saw that he he was scared "Hershel... Hershel!" He fell to the ground his world went black.

The next moment he saw his wife and baby son her arms was in haven? Is this is death but it wasn't it was Maggie

"You drifted off for a mint it's morning now they were desperate to see you" Said Maggie.

"Thanks Maggie" Said Joshua. She saw how weak he was he passed for a whole night the flue was very Aggressive . Bob and Maggie worked on him thought the night.

"I thought i was in heaven but you no something, i am in haven with you" Said Joshua

"Me to baby, we've missed you the flu-was going to kill you if you haven't shouted Hershel" Said Sarah.

"I love you.. Everything going to be okay" Said Joshua. But outside the prison some was watching the prison he was watching from the fence it was him the governor


	41. Walking dead S4 too far gone

Hears a new character now his names Billy he's very evil. Let's introduce him to the walking dead

"So you think you can fuck with me?" Said Billy. He

Pointed his gun at the young man.

"Please sir i didn't mean any harm sir" Said the young man

"Well i am sorry there's two things in life i don't like it's liars and bastards" Said Billy.

"What are you going to do... To me?" Asked the young man.

"You've let me down... You've son of a bitch, one simply supply run and you've fuck that up" Said Billy

"Please... Just give me one more chance, i can make it up to you" Said the young man.

"Sorry boy, i don't like dead Waite" he shoot the boy in the stomach and then left him to bleed. Billy then moved away from the young man

Billy was moving along the road till he saw a tank and a huge army going somewhere

"Hello what's this?" Asked Billy. He ran towards them he found a prison.

"Rick! It's time for you to come out. Let's have that talk" Said a man.

"It's not up to me there's a council they mane the decisions here!" Said Rick.

"What about Hershel? Is he in the concoil" Said the man calling to Rick

"What about Michonne?" Said the man. Billy didn't Know what was going on here.

"Your making the decision today Rick so come on let's have that talk" Said the man. Billy could see this was all going to kick off.

"Time to leave, live to see that prison" he turned away and found a back entrance. He got his gun it was a dark. Place the catacombs as they are called he found a woman lurking round.

"Hello, please can you help there's something kicking off outside a man with a tank making demands" Said Billy.

"Your part of that aren't you?" Asked the woman. She was holding her gun

"No miss i am part of a grater mission, you see we've in been given this world now i am the future of the human race your just a termite. And i am sorry for what i am about to do next" Said Billy he lunged at the young girl he chocking her to death. The girl was near death and he let go. Then there was a loud bang it looks like there was a fire fight going on

"Sarah!" Said a voice, Billy scarpered away from the catacombs maybe he get some of these people to join him. If any survive the prison fight that is. Billy hid in a corner of the prison. He saw the man Rick launched him at the Governor. He was wondering he killed the old man.

He saw someone walking towards Rick and the Governor now this wasn't a fire fight he pulled his gun and he pulled it out he walked the destruction he pointed his gun still. Then he fired killing him

"Phillip!" Said the man.

"Why?" Asked the man.

"Because it wouldn't be a fair fight now" Said Billy.

"But... Frank never losses I've killed people done things you little shit!" Said Frank.

"Not worse than me" Said Billy. Then he saw a black women getting her sword our he pulled it on the Governor. He was dead for sure

"Carl... Where's Carl?" Asked Rick. Michonne looked at Rick.

"I don't no" Said Michonne. Rick was limping he was looking for his son.

"Carl! Carl! Joshua! Joshua!" Said Rick. Carl came out of the smoke of the prison.

"Where's Judith?" Asked Rick to Carl. He looked at Rick his farther he saw Joshua with blood on his face .

"She's dead she'd been killed" Said Joshua. They walked way from the prison

They found Judith baby seat. Rick started cry along with Carl he saw a walker coming towards them. He pulled out his gun started firing at the walker

"Carl mate come let's go it's over" They walked away from the prison

"Joshua, Carl don't look back" Said Rick to Carl and Joshua.

Daryl and Beth where running away from the prison. Daryl stopped so did Beth their breath where in sync with one another Daryl just held Beth.

"Luke i think he's dead Daryl. Look i am going to do something so please don't judge me okay" Beth placed a kiss on Daryl's lips but Daryl pulled back

"What are you doing?" Asked Daryl. What if his son saw this and Beth's boyfriend Luke.

"We've kiss before Daryl you told to get with Luke" Said Beth.

"Yay I've regretted it ever since Beth" Said Daryl


	42. Walking dead S4 Ep 9 After

Joshua and Carl where walking along the road . Joshua was in distress after what happened

"Carl, Joshua slow down we've got to stick together okay" Said Rick.

"I don't have to stay I've got to find my child and my farther okay" Said Joshua. Rick was leading them down he was limping after the death of Hershel and the destroyed prison they where hitting the road once more.

"This looks good, there's food and supplies in there. There has to be Rick stay back on this, me and Carl have got this" Said Joshua.

"Excuse me!" Said Rick. Carl looked at his dad "you can nearly stand beside we've got this" Said Carl.

They burst threw the door there stuff inside Joshua and Rick started getting stuff together there was walker inside Rick got his gun. He fired at it "Carl don't waste bullets okay" Said Rick. Carl struggled but Joshua jumped in and saved Carl.

"Thanks" Said Carl. They stared collecting stuff for the night

"I win!" Said Carl. They walked out of the shop till they had found a house for the night

"This nice enough" Said Joshua. He slammed the side of the door.

"Be quite they could be more of them inside" Said Rick.

"No! What there's nothing hear! I don't have to tame this Rick! I've got to find my family!" Said Joshua. Rick punched him in the face.

"Hay shitface!" Said Carl.

"Carl shut up!" Said Rick. "Don't you see there's nothing in hear" Said Carl made a knot a d tied to the door handle.

"O i ain't hungry" Joshua replied to Rick "eat it and shut it!" Said Rick

Rick left him to check himself over. Back with Beth and Daryl Daryl was walking with Beth they've Ben in total silence since they've kissed.

"Daryl speak to me" said Beth. Daryl was walking way form her.

"Look it's just why did you kiss me?" Said Daryl.

"Because i like you" said Beth. Beth looked at Daryl

"O is it because i remained you Joshua?" Said Daryl.

"No Daryl Dixon i love you okay what's the problem" Said Beth.

"Look lets keep walking okay" Said Daryl

"You don't feel anything when we've kissed Daryl?" Asked Beth.

"No i didn't you've got a boyfriend besides. Your to young for me Beth and i am half your age! Luke he's a decent guy. I can't do that lets find camp for the night" Said Daryl.

Beth wanted Daryl. And Daryl wonted her "fine if your going to be that way!" Said Daryl.

Billy was walking in the forest he killed two people now he dangerous then before his new mission kill anyone that survived the prison

Billy found a house for the night. The next morning, he heard a voice "Carl just hold up!" Said Joshua

"No you listen to me my dad he was just playing farmer. He stood behind thous fences and he didn't care about Hershel's death nor Daryl's Beth's Maggie's Glenn's Sasha Bob Judith's nor Michonne. He doesn't care" Said Carl

"Hay you don't no that kid, the could be alive Eve Luke them too you just don't no that yet and your dad. Lost his daughter" Said Joshua. Carl found a house. He tried to get it opened but he fell to the floor.

Joshua kicked it opened. Carl explored the house i bit he found a can pudding. He was wondering what Joshua was doing he collecting book, suddenly there was a walker in the room. Carl was being attacked he kicked the walker. Joshua was pulling him as hard as he could, and Carl was freed.

Carl wrote on the door "the walker got my shoe but not me" Said Carl. Carl and Joshua ate the can the pudding. Billy was watching them from the other house.

"Let's go shall we" they walked back to the house. Rick was still laying there "dad i couldn't survive out their, i killed three walkers today. Joshua is pretty cool" Said Carl. Rick fell to the floor he was groaning

"Carl.. Don't go outside" Said Rick. In the morning Rick was recovering fine. They where eating cereal

"Hay Carl just wonted to say. I am sorry your i man thats right your a man" Said Rick. Rick heard a knocking at the door.

He saw who it was Michonne and Eve Rick started to laugh "dad what it?" Said Carl

"It's for you" Said Rick


	43. S4 EP10 inmates

Beth was staring into the fire she saw Daryl was just sitting there nit doing anything

"We should do something? There could be other survivors? Michonne Rick they can't be to far what about your son?" Said Beth. He didn't say anything.

"Your a tracker so come let's go" Said Beth. Daryl looked at Beth. He kicked the dirt over fire

"Look tracks" Said Beth. It must be Luke and Molly. They walked a bit further "the tracks they are fresh" Said Beth.

"It could that they where hear 4hours ago" Said Daryl. They walked a bit further till they saw blood

"Look walker blood" Said Beth. "It could be human" Said Daryl. Beth was getting annoyed with Daryl

"Look berries Luke and Molly could be hungry?" Asked Beth. "No point they could be dead" Said Daryl

"Would it kill you to have a bit faith!?" Said Beth. Daryl looked at Beth "faith done jackshit especially for you dad" Said Daryl Beth looked at her she wonted to cry at Daryl's statement

They walked a bit further on till they found walkers Daryl took care of the Beth found a small child shoe she started to cry.

Tyreses was walking with Judith in her arms he was with was with Mika and Lizzie it was night time now "come on Judith be quite" Said Tyreses.

"Can you shut her up she's going to attract walker!" Said Lizzie. Lizzie was cutting something with her knife. It was complete daylight now they still in the woods

"Do you think Sasha made it out?" Asked Mika "no she's dead just like the rest" Said Lizzie

"Help!" Shouted a voice. Tyerses ran to help them. He left Mika and Lizzie to it he went to save them. He found a man fighting of walkers with baseball bat the walker bit into the young man "no!" Said the man he started crying. Then Tyreses ran back to the girls

"Tyreses" Said Carol. Tyreses just hugged her. She doesn't know what she did to Karen nor David they walked a back to the tracks "just follow the tracks, there's a sign that will you there. Just follow the tracks" Said the man. The group walked in the tracks.

"Did you see it?" Asked Tyreses. "No i just saw the end" Carol was holding the baby in her arms.

"Look on the sign" Said Lizzie "Sanctuary thous who arrive survive" Said Lizzie. Maggie was with Sasha and Bob

"Look it's the bus" Said Maggie they ran towards it. She saw that there where walkers inside the bus

"We do this okay" Said Sasha. "I need to see there faces" Said Maggie. She new theses people they didn't deserve this. They began killing the walkers one by one stabbing them kicking them shooting them

"These where all good people all of them" Said Bob. Sasha saw Maggie entering the bus. Maggie looked around to find Glenn she could not find him anywhere she killed all of the walkers and began to cry she thought of Beth and her farther and her friends if they are still alive.

Glenn was inside the prison "Maggie! Joshua!" Said Glenn. He went inside the prison there's nothing left of the prison absolutely nothing left he walked inside to his cell he found a picture off Maggie he started to cry he hit his head on the pillow he then heard crying a baby's cry. Glenn looked around to see Jeffrey still in his baby coat. Glenn picked him

"Where's the nappies?" He though. He changed Jeffrey and that stopped his crying and he feed him and he made a baby carrier for him. He collected a few things and he left he charged at the walkers making sure they didn't get Jeffrey

"Hay are you just going to sit there?" Asked Glenn. He opened the gate

"You didn't fire at us?" Asked Glenn. She nodded at him

"I was part of this" she was felling guilty about the whole thing.

"Look i need your help" Said Glenn the young girl and Glenn ran through the prison for what be the last time.

"Look i am sorry okay, i trusted him. And then he took he killed that old took his head off, i don't no what he was like i trusted him i lost my sister and my niece you must think i am a piece of shit?" Asked Tara

"Hershel" Said Glenn he was looking sad at her

"Look i didn't know him. He was just some guy" Said Tara

"He wasn't just some old guy. He was the best guy I've ever known. Look i need your help take the baby okay" Glenn passed out as the walkers approached she took a few killing them. Then a truck appeared

"Hay ass-holes enjoying the show?!" She Asked

"Well you've got a god dam mouth on you haven't you what else have you got?" Asked the man in the moustache

Annie was walking into the daylight she saw a house wondering if there's people inside

"Only one way to find out?" Said Annie


	44. WDS4 EP11 claimed

Joshua was with Eve the brought in a few drinks of alcohol for the night. Eve saw Joshua as a broken man after the loss of the child and his son. "Lets play a drinking game?" Said Eve.

"Why?" Asked Joshua. There was a new girl that joined them Joshua found her while hunting. Annie something she's a nice girl.

"Sure okay I've got a game let's make interesting?" Asked Eve

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Joshua. He placed the whisky In a glass.

"I've played with my friends one okay. I'll start I've never held a crossbow" Said Eve. Joshua drank one

"Um... I've nothing done anything bad nor regretted?" Said Joshua. Eve and Joshua drank

"What what was the bad stuff? Asked Eve. Joshua looked at her.

"O it's something to so with my mum... We weren't close... Plus she never really wonted me around... She'd shipped my off to my dad even ever she'd could. I love my uncle Merle bad my dad, but now right here i need them both Merle and my dad but Merle's dead and my dad's gone! And i am left with..." He couldn't finish it off.

"We've all gone through the worst" Said Eve. He gave Joshua a hug but Joshua's hands where going all over but she wasn't going to stop him he placed a kiss on his lips bad they both gave into passion.

Glenn woke up to see Tara there "what happened?" Asked Glenn.

"Nothing you passed out" Said Tara. He gave him a pill.

"Did we pass it the bus?" Asked Glenn. Tara looked Glenn

"We did" Said Tara. "What did you see?" Asked Glenn.

"They where all dead" Said Tara. Glenn bashed the side of the truck "hay! Stop" Said Glenn. The driver flipped him off. "Hay! Stop the truck!" Said Tara.

Glenn bashed the glass. The driver pulled over. Glenn hoped off the van .

"Look where are you two going?" Asked the man the moustache

"Look my names Abraham ford that's Rosita bad that's Eugene he's a knows how this whole god dam thing started" Said Abraham.

Back at the house Michonne and Annie and Carl was making breakfast. "Um.. What do you have anything to say about my my attractive shirt?" Asked Michonne.

"No it's fine" Said Carl. Annie was just listening in "where's Joshua and Eve aren't they joining us?" Asked Annie.

"There sleeping off their drinking session. Joshua's been through allot Sarah was killed. He loved very much, i think that Eve might help him move. You what i think we could use it's syoa milk" Said Michonne.

"Syoa... Milk please i had this friend who had syoa milk i drank and i puked it was disgusting id rather have Judith's formula..." Carl left the table. Annie looked at Michonne. Joshua cane with slumber about him.

"Rick!" Said Joshua. Rick still looked battered. "Sorry about the day before its un cool of me but, i just wonted to say i am sorry" Said Joshua.

"We've all had mistakes" Said Rick. "I was thinking about going on let's make it a good day" Said Joshua

"I'll come with you" Said Rick to Joshua. "No you barely conscious yesterday" Said Michhone.

"No we need you rested" Said Eve her hair was straight.

"Okay we go get some thing Annie wont's to come along" Said Joshua.

The group walked to the door "shall we say midday" Said Rick. He handed them the watch Annie walked close behind them Joshua went into into the woods he was going hunting at least. Billy saw him in the woods that must have been her husband.

He looked strongish he looked he could take him. Joshua was prepping his arrows. He saw there was crackling behind him it was Eve.

"Is this this going to be habit with you?" Asked Joshua.

"Well that depends if your going be a ass hole!?" Said Eve.

"I was drunk, it was a mistake okay. I love Sarah still you can never replace her" Said Joshua

"I don't wont to replace her but... You just used me for sex that all you used me for" Said Eve.

"Do you wont to be with me or something... You know what i am going to see if Michonne needs help!" He left her she followed him. Michonne poured some cheese into her mouth to make Carl laugh.

"Funny antics" Said Annie. Carl just walked off he was upset about something. The group made their way to the house.

Back on the highway Abraham was talking to Glenn

"Look my names Abraham Ford that's Rosita. And that's Eugene we are heading to washgtion DC we need bodies the more the better. Look Tara told me about what at the prison. The baby's fine look he's been held by Rosita look i am sorry but your wife's she dead along with your friend. So come on get on that truck and do something with your life!" Said Abraham.

Glenn looked at Abraham he punched hi kin the face "she's alive! And i am going to find her!" Said Glenn. He walked away from Tara followed him she grabbed the baby from Rosita.

"Look I've made i note off every turn we can get there okay" Said Tara.

"Hay you son of bitch!" Said Abraham. He wrestled him the ground Rosita couldn't help because she was holding the baby. Eugene fired at the walkers

"Dam it!" Said Abraham. Eugene fired his gun along with the others Abraham inspected the truck "son of a dick!" Said Abraham.

Michonne was just finishing. Up in the house Joshua too he was collecting things Annie was picking up some shoes to take. The group finished the scavenge

They headed back to the house where Rick was running towards them "go go go" Said Rick. Annie spotted the sigh once before "Terminus they've got signs pointing to go there that's where i was going" Said Annie.

"Sanctuary for all community for all thous who arrive survive" Said Annie.

"Fine let's go" Said Rick the group walked to Terminus.

Abraham was following Glenn "look we should be heading towards DC" Said Abraham.

"Look Glenn's finding his wife. I wont to help him Rosita would do the same for you" Said Tara.

"Your good.. Not shit!" Said Abraham. "I am just tying to help Glenn that's all i am doing" Said Tara.

"Why?" Asked Abraham. "Because i wont to do right by the kid reunite him with his dad no child should grow up alone" Said Tara. The group walked and walked to Glenn saw something a map "Terminus thous who arrive survive"


	45. WD EP12 Still

Beth came out of the bush along with Daryl a whole herd of walkers was chasing them. Beth climb into the car boot along with Daryl. Daryl slammed it shut. Beth saw the walkers approaching the hide out.

The morning came Beth and Daryl climbed out of the boot of the car Beth collected a few things, the duo walked along the highway.

Beth was sitting on the ground eating fried snake "don't you feel anything? " Asked Beth wondering if her ex boyfriend felt anything at this moment.

"I need i drink" Said Beth. Daryl through a bottle water " i meant as in alcohol" Said Beth "my dad wouldn't let me have any so... He's not around any more" Said Beth

"Fine be that way I'll look for it myself! " Said Beth at that moment walker appeared, Beth took her knife the one that Joshua gave her she threw a stone to distract the walkers

"What are you doing here? " Asked Beth. Daryl answered her "came to help" Said Daryl

"You brought me back to the camp! " Said Beth "i ain't staying in this bad ass camp! " Said Beth she flipped Daryl off. Daryl followed her they went to a golf course.

"Golfers like to drink right? " Asked Beth. Daryl looked at Beth he was boned carrying at this point.

"Daryl look the clubhouse it must have booze inside" The walkers where chasing them Daryl closed the door shut inside their lots of dead bodies it looked a massacre of some sort

They walked into a kitchen Beth found a drink on top of the stand she went to get it a walker came out of the dark "Daryl help! " Said Beth

Daryl came from behind as Beth finished of the walker. "Thanks for the help" she said sarcastically

"I thought you said you can hand it? " Said Daryl. They crawled under some stuff that was toppled over Daryl and Beth found a room Beth decided to change into a white golf shirt. Daryl started hitting the walkers he hit one so hard that it hit Beth's shirt.

"Look beat on the walkers if it makes you happy" Said Beth. She walked into she found the bar "look i know you think this is stupid, but I've got to do this" Said Beth

They've found a woman pinned to the wall "help me get her down" Said Beth.

"Why does it matter? " Asked Daryl. "It does matter" Said Beth after getting her down Beth found a drink "peach snaps is it any good?" Said Beth

"I don't no" Daryl threw the a dart at a picture Beth started to cry

"Hell no your first drink ain't going to be some peach snaps" Said Daryl. Daryl threw the bottle on the floor. Beth and Daryl walked to trashed house.

"What is this? " Asked Beth he saw like a pink bra like thing "my dad would use shoot he placed it on the television and shoot it when i was a kid" Said Daryl.

"How did you find this place? " Asked Beth "when i was with Michonne, we crashed here for the night" Said Daryl.

"This the stuff it moonshine try some" Beth took i swig of the drink "that's the most disgusting thing I've tasted" Said Beth. Daryl sat down on the seat

"Lets play i never" Said Beth "what that?" Asked Daryl. Wondering if it's a high school drinking game

"It's a drinking game my friends played it i just watched, we say something that we've never done and we drink" Said Beth.

"Never needed a drinking game to get pissed" Said Daryl. Thinking about all the times he's been drunk he only stop over doing it when Joshua was born

"Okay I'll start" Said Beth to Daryl "I've never held a crossbow" Said Beth. Daryl took a swig of the drink.

"I've never been on vacation" Said Daryl "what about camping?" Asked Beth

"No that was a skill something you had to learn" Said Daryl. Beth took a drink.

"I've never been to prison" Said Beth Daryl didn't even respond to Beth comment.

"Even my dad did i bit of time when he was drinking" Said Beth. Daryl was still keeping his cards close to his chest. The one walker outside was making a noise.

"I going to take a piss" Said Daryl. Daryl took a piss on the walls

"Right so i guess it's my turn now! I never got anything from Santa Claus! I never got to ride some dum pony! I never had anyone to rely on protection before! I never still my wrist looking for attention! I never sang in front off the whole group likes it's a big game" Said Daryl. Beth looked hurt by the comments

"Come on Greene i going to teach them how to shoot" Said Daryl. Beth missed the the walker Beth stabbed the walker in the skulk

"Hay listen i thought we having fun? " Said Daryl "no you won't you where being a jack ass killing them isn't suppose to be fun if anyone found my dad" Said Beth

"No don't that ain't remotely the same" Said Daryl "well i know you look at me and you see me as another dead girl i am not Maggie nor Carol nor Michonne but i made it don't you get it... And don't get to treat my crap because your afraid" Said Beth

"I remember when that little girl you lost hope and your afraid" Said Beth

"You don't know nothing your whole family's dead! And all you care about is looking for alcohol like some dum collage bitch! " Said Daryl

"You don't know that! " Said Beth she could see that he was losing hope

"Well they might as well your never going to see Luke nor Maggie again and Rick... And your dad maybe if me and Michonne hadn't had stop the Governor he road straight to our gates" Said Daryl "i had i shoot I've could have saved your dad" Said Daryl

"Daryl.. " Said Beth she hugged him keeping him close later on they talked about their past Daryl talked about Merle and Joshua Beth talked about how her farther should have died with Maggie having a baby with Glenn so he could be a grandfather but life's no fairy tale.

"This house does it remind you of what you once was? " Asked Beth Daryl scratched the wood.

"Yes it does" Said Daryl. "We should burn it down" Said Beth. She had that mischievous smile on her she and Daryl threw moonshine in the house. Beth lite the dollar bills and "wont to through it? " Asked Daryl.

"Hell yes" Said Beth threw the dollar bills and the house caught fire and Beth and Daryl flipped the house and walked away into the night


	46. S4 WD EP 13 Alone

Bob and Sasha and Maggie where being attacked by walkers "Bob!" Said Sasha.

"It's okay it's just a scratch wound" Said Bob. Sasha hugged him "oww oww" Said Sasha.

"No i didn't say stop" Said Bob. He said to her. Later on the others made camp Sasha started talking setting up a camp somewhere starting a fresh Maggie over heard the conversion.

"What the tracks mean?" Asked Daryl "i don't know" Said Beth.

"Look you said you wonted to learn" Said Daryl.

"Well the tracks they zig zag it's a walker i am getting pretty good at this sooner or later i wont need at you at all" Said Beth. Daryl put his hands on his chin.

"Um keep tracking" Said Daryl. Beth found a walker eating on something.

"It's got a gun" Said Beth. Beth got her leg caught in a bear trap and it was painful for her.

"Dam it" Daryl it the walker "can you walk?" Asked Daryl.

"I think so" Daryl and Beth walked a bit further on to a graveyard and a house in a distance.

"Do you think threes people in there at all?" Asked Beth.

"Well i don't no if threes good people left we will sort it out" Said Daryl.

"Threes still good people Daryl" Said Beth. They found a gravestone that said loving father on it. Daryl placed some flowers on the stone and held Beth's hand.

Back on the road Sasha and bob where walking along the tracks.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Sasha.

"Because i am not alone" Said Bob. He was explaining his past to Sasha.

"When you are a lone it's very hard i was in two groups and I've lost them all" Said Bob.

"Look up their threes a building" Said Sasha. Back at the house Daryl was looking for some bandaging for Beth.

"Look at this" Said Beth. Looking at dead people dressed up.

"looks like someone had less dolls to dress up" Said Daryl.

"I think it's beautiful someone is treating them like they are people before all this happened. Don't you think that's beautiful?" Asked Beth. Later on Beth was singing while Daryl watched her in the coffin

"Right then lets eat" Said Daryl. They opened the cupboard doors to find it filled with food.

"Waite up look like this is someone stash tell you what we will take a few and leave the rest" Said Daryl.

"Um thous pig feet are mine" Said Daryl. They began eating the food Beth was writing a note

"You don't need to do that when the others come we will talk it out" Said Daryl.

"I knew it threes still good people left in the world so what changed your mind?" Asked Beth.

"Ummm" Said Daryl. Beth was not convinced by Daryl at all.

"Don't you just go ummm what changed your mind?" Said Beth. Daryl looked at her.

"O" was her response "if it's that dam dog!" Said Daryl. Daryl opened the door to see walkers there.

"Beth run!" Beth looked at Daryl "i am not going to leave you!" Said Beth.

"Run!" Daryl threw her the crossbow Daryl stabbed all the walkers he ran out to get Beth then he saw her bags on the floor while a black car with a cross

"Beth!" Said Daryl he ran after her; Daryl ran after long into the night but he gave up and collapsed on the ground. Then a couple of armed men arrived a long with a old Friend.

"Daryl" Said Luke. "Well what have we hear?" Asked The man

Daryl punched the man in the face "now hold up" The man laughed at him.

"Well a bow man a bow man i can respect that a man carrying a shoot gun will be a soccer coach back in the day" Said The man

"But i bow man a bow man why hurt me when you can hurt other people? The names Joe" Said Joe.

"Daryl" Luke looked happy to see him but little did they know it was going to be a brutal ride from them

also i massive shout out to LaurenRoover for helping out with my story's over the past year and a half as well


	47. WD S4 EP 14 The grove

Tyreese was sleeping on the tracks. He was with Carol and Mika and Lizzie.

"I shoot a man and i women i did to save Tyreese. I didn't mean to shoot her in the head" Said Lizzie.

"You did it to save to save Tyerses and you did it" Said Carol she was holding the baby in her arms.

"No.. No... No" Said Tyreese he was clearly having a nightmare that was very bad indeed.

"So where are still heading to Terminus?" Asked Mika. Carol the small group was walking on the tracks.

"Yes we should be there in a few days time" Said Carol. He was clearing Tyreses wound that was getting infected.

"Well i think we should we rest for a while like in a house" Said Tyerses.

"Why not go Terminus?" Asked Lizzie.

"We will just rest for now" Said Carol. They walked a bit further on until they found smoke rising from the sky.

"Is that a fire?" Asked Tyerses.

"It must have been a lightning strike?" Said Carol. Mika was talking about Science classes and stuff.

"Look i house it's just like my mom said everything will work out in the end" Said Mika.

Tyreses and Carol went inside to see if there are any zombies left inside.

"They are going to go inside and kill it" Said Lizzie.

"Lizzie stop this they ain't special okay they will kill you like Joshua said" Said Mika.

"But they are i am going to show you what they are you will see" Said Lizzie the walker came out and scared the girls Tyreses killed it.

"Lizzie come on look at the flowers like your suppose to" Lizzie counted the flowers in her head.

"So how did you get out of the prison?" Asked Carol. Wondering how he got out of the prison war.

"I was saved by Lizzie Mika didn't fire the gun she needs to be tough" Said Tyerses to Carol.

Later on Carol was talking to Mika "listen you need to be tough okay" Said Carol to Mika.

"Okay i get why thou, i was thinking about the bad people that attacked us they probably weren't like that before" Said Mika.

"Yes but Joshua was left behind by his uncle he was tough and brave but he needs people just like his dad" Said Carol.

"Yes but he was built for this world i am not i feel sorry for Joshua because he wasn't like that before" Said Mika.

"We should head back" Said Carol. Lizzie found the walker that was stuck in the track

"Lizzie don't do it!" Said Mika.

"Look they are not dangerous i won't to show you that they ate special i can hear them maybe they wont me to be like them" then walkers came out of the woods.

"Lizzie come on!" Said Mika they ran towards the house they ran Tyreese and Carol fired at the walkers.

"Tyerses do you notice that Lizzie has a special attachment to the walkers?" Said Carol.

"No why?" Said Tyerses. Lizzie was running with the walker Carol run toward the killing it.

"What are you doing? She was my friend and you killed her!" said Lizzie.

"No she was going to kill you!" Said Carol.

"It was the same thing you killed she was my friend i was going to lead her away! But you killed her" Said Lizzie.

Later on Tyreses was walking with Carol till they stopped "it's okay i didn't hurt her brain" Said Lizzie.

"Lizzie" Said Carol.

"No we've have to wait" Said Lizzie.

"Look we can tie Mika up okay" Said Carol.

"I was about to do it to Judith too" Said Lizzie she was holding the knife.

"Judith can't even walk yet" Said Carol. Tyreese took Lizzie away from Mika dead body .

"We have to do something I've taken all the knifes and stuff out of her room" Said Tyreses.

"She can't be around people" Said Carol. Carol took Lizzie to the floor patch.

"Are you mad? At me i am so sorry" Said Lizzie.

"No i am not mad at you look just look at the flowers Lizzie just look at the flowers" She pointed her gun and pulled the trigger. Later on that night they sat in silence till Tyreses spoke.

"We can't stay here i thought back at the prison that Lizzie killed Karen and David" Said Tyerses.

"No she would have let them turn" Said Carol.

"She said that the rabbit i found gutted that was her she said she was just having fun" Said Tyreses. Carol placed the gun on the table.

"It was me i killed Karen and David it wasn't a stranger it was me" Said Carol. Tyerses gripped the table and the gun.

"Was it quick?" Asked Tyreses.

"yes it was to stop the virus from spreading" Said Carol.

"Then i forgive you it's part of you now it's part of all of us" Said Tyerses.

In the next day Tyerses and Carol walked out of the house and continued their journey to Terminus


	48. WD S4 episode 15 US

Daryl was the first one up on a hunt he been hunting a rabbit all morning since the first light. Luke was with him he was holding his crossbow.

"Now just take it easy Okay, you are not the son of Rambo" said Daryl. Luke relased the arrow but Len killed the rabbit first.

"Hay that's mine I've been out here sine first light!" Said Daryl beeing annoyed with him. Luke looked angry too.

"Now look the rules of the hunt, mean jack-shit out here. Now I recon there's this bitch that had you all running you all out here, was she a good one did you get a lot off... Or was she a kid because they don't live long out here" said Len. Daryl was about to kill him but Joe stepped in.

Rick was with Carl and Annie and Joshua and Michonne walking down the track they were heading to Termnuis it was a long journey as well, Eve was walking along the tracks.

"I bet I can't walk do the track longest" said Eve to Joshua. Joshua looked at her puzzled for some reason. He hopped on the track along side Carl. Michonne was doing the same. Back with Daryl and Luke they were talking about the Governor and how he lost Beth. Luke said they are leaving to Joe to get Beth.

"Look how long will you too survive out here on you own?, You need groups you can't do stuff on you own no more it a dangerous world we are living in" said Joe. They found a werehouse "cliamed!" Shoutued one of the men Daryl and Luke were sleeping on the floor.

"Hay you stole my other half of my rabbit!" Shouted Len. He was walkimng towards them with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"I don't no what your talking I did not steal anything" Said Daryl. Joe walked towards the pair that where fuding.

"Now Daryl, did you take Len rabbit?" Asked Joe. Daryl was standing his ground so was Luke he was telling the truth.

"Fine let's take a look at your things" said Joe. Joe looked threw Daryl's thing till he found the Rabbit carctus.

"There you see, your rules says we should teach him a lesson" said Len. Len looked at Daryl and Luke.

"Very well then" Joe punched Len square in the face. "Teach him a lesson lesson fellers" said Joe.

"Look I saw him putting the rabbit inside your bag" said Joe. The next morning Joe and his men walked out of their hide out the place they were staying at. Daryl saw Len body, Luke got a piece of beding but decide aginst it. "Root in hell" said Luke.

"So where are we going?" Asked Daryl Dixon. He was walking along side Joe, he was smoking a cigarette.

"Well we where staying at this house, our freind Lou was killed by this piece of finclemater came out and kill him. But he saw him so we are going after them" said Joe.

"Hay have you seen these before?" Asked Daryl who pointed at the wooden sighs that said "community for all sanctuary for all, Thous who arive" said the sigh.

"No it's a lie, there's no sanctuary for all of us Daryl" said Joe. Luke was listening to the birds around him. Right then let's find Rick thought Luke.

The walked Daryl shouted climend and walked away. Rick was walking with the others he tuned to face Joshua, he smiled at him.

"Looks good to sleep in let's crash here tonight and push forward in the morning Okay" said Joshua they made a campfire as it cracked the timber and the wood Joshua hit his head on the ground and drifted off to a good night sleep

sorry about the long waite for the story I hoped you liked it Joshua Dixon will return in November 2014, and Alex Smith returns in on October 17-18 this year a few days after the season premiere on Fox which is a Monday at 9:00 so I'll write on Tuesday night then post on Friday morning


	49. WD S4 episode 16 A

Joshua was walking around the forest he was hunting with Eve. Rick was teaching Carl about traps then he herd a scream as a man was being eaten by walkers, Rick reassured Carl and Annie that there's nothing they could of done. Rick was clobbered a walker his gun while Joshua was hitting them his crossbow.

The group made camp by a wrecked car, Joshua placed his equipment and his bag on the back of the truck. They where talking about Termnuis.

"So what do we tell them?" Asked Joshua he sat down on the ground with bandana around his neck.

"Well they must have a pretty good system, just like Woodbury" Said Eve. Rembering how easy it was to be mulplaited to stay in Woodbury.

"Well we can ask to be apart of their group do work to help them out" said Rick. Joshua was nodding listening to the conversation.

There was crackling in the distance. Rick stood up to investigate the disturbance just nothing.

"How do we know that this whole thing ligit?" Asked Michonne. Rick wasn't sure either he kicked the dirt on the fire till a man pointed his gun at Rick head.

"You screwd up ass-hole you here me you screwed up" all of Joe's men appeared infront of them.

"Well I was about to turn for the night on New Year's Eve who's about to count down the glitter ball with me?" Said Joe.

"Ten missipipip nine missispippi" said Joe. Daryl just came out of the woods then Luke as well. Joshua saw his dad coming out of the woods he was somersaults in his head.

"Joe look stop" said Daryl

"you stopped me at eight Daryl, go head Daryl say your peace" said Joe

"Look Joe, just hold up theses are good pepole" said Daryl. Joe was angered by Daryl's comment.

"Look this msn killed Lou what's their to talk about" said one of Joe's men. Joshua looked at Rick he was pissed off.

"This man killed our freind, left him to die in the bathroom so now I got to speek for him and all" said Joe.

"I get I get you want blood, take mine man come on" said Daryl. Daryl was going to sacrifice himself to save his freinds, or was this part of the plan.

"Look this man killed our freind and you cliame he's good people now you see.. Right there it's a lie its a lie!" Said Joe two men started attacking him.

"No!" Said Joshua. Joe punched him in the face. "Now you listen here, I know you're Daryl's son so here's what's going to happen; first we going to beat Daryl to death then we have the girl then the boys shoot your freind and shoot you then we be square" said Joe he started laghing menching to him.

Carl was being attacked his dad was beeing punched. Joshua stood up and punned Joe in the face. Joe punched him back.

"O its I've got him, he's making thing so much worse now" said Joe. He knocked him on the head. Carls screams was all he can here.

"Come young man lets see what you got here sport!" Saoid Joe. Joshua felt all the anger, pain, disper, he bit into Joe's neck Annie and Eve were shocked and appalled.

They killed Joe's men Joshua dissaperd he was crying, sobbing uncontrollably he didn't know what came over him. They started walking to Termnuis, Rick called Daryl his brother and Joshua didn't say a word to anyone.

"Well you know what you did last night you did to protect us you and Eve, your dad" said Rick to Joshua he patted him on the back.

"Rick we are here!" Said Luke. Rick started to cover the bag with dirt.

"Just in case" said Rick to Daryl. Luke passed for a moment, Daryl said he was with Beth

"I am not going to Termnuis I am going to find her Beth" said Luke. Joshua pussed, Beth was his best friend in the whole world and godmother to his child

"I'll come with you, besides I am 19 now I can take care off myself dad and plus I am doing this for Beth she's my best friend" said Joshua.

"I was staying at this funeral home if you can get there, that's where I hope you can find her" said Daryl. He hugged his son before joining Rick. Carl said his goodbye to he loved his son but he was independent now it was his choice.

"Keep a eye on my dad" said Joshua. They walked in a different direction, they were walking into the forest they found the home they waited for some time.

"Look there's some food we can eat some then waite for them to show up" said Joshua. Luke was agreed to this.

They here'd a car coming into the driveway. Joshua preped his crossbow the car engine stopped. His harte was beating like million miles an hour. Till he saw a presit guy dressing some deed bodies up.

"I know you are there" he said to them. The teenagers appeared before him, he looked at him then suddenly Joshua and Luke where attacked from behind amd their world went black. They woke in hospital unifriom then they saw a blonde girl look at them.

"What took you so long!" Said Beth

I was think that i was going into a completely different direction to season finale and were they ended up in the hospital so what will happen happen to them do you think that Daryl and Rick will save them? And will Eve admit her feelings to Joshua and will Rick and co escape Termnuis?

Please leave a review


End file.
